Power Rangers Mystic Descendants
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: It has been 6 years since the Power Rangers Mystic Force defeated the Master. Since then, each one has gotten married and have a teenage son or daughter. But the darkness that rangers defeated 6 years ago has returned and threatens to destroy Earth. Will their teenage children stop this threat or will it be done? SUBMIT YOUR OWN RANGER!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Mystic Descendants

Hi everyone! Welcome back to my profile! I am still writing my Big Time Rush Cinderella 2015 story and my sequel to Big Time Prophecy as we speak; but I thought I get something going with a new story. I was thinking of Power Rangers lately, and I thought it would be cool to write the story of the sons and daughters of the Mystic Force Power Rangers! Then, I thought about you guys submitting your own Ranger! Pretty neat huh? So, just to let you know blue and red are taken because those will be my two Oc's for this story. But the colors available and an example of the format will be down below. Oh, before I forget for copyright purposes I do not own the Power Rangers brand or Mystic Force, I only own my characters and for age limit I would say go for when they are juniors in high school.

Colors: Available:

Pink- Female

Green- Male

Yellow: Male

White: Female

Gold: Male

Purple (Villain): Female

Format:

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Background:

Personality:

Special Powers (optional):

Mystic Titan Descendant:

Examples:

Name: Jennifer Madison Russel

Nicknames: Jen, Jenny

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Likes: Boys, fashion, friends, cute animals, videos, music and swimming

Dislikes: Bullies, cliques, drugs, drama, gossip, and bad friends

Appearance: Standing tall at 5'3", has wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin complexion.

Background: Jennifer grew up in Briarwood most of her life with her brother and their parents Nick and Maddie. Even in high school, she continues to live up to the legacy of her parents even in times of turmoil, drama, and heartbreak.

Clothes: Jen wears a blue flannel button up shirt underneath her blue hoodie with the Mystic Force crest on the back, blue light wash jeggings or dark rinse wash on some days, combat boots, and a blue dolphin fin pendant around her neck.

Personality: Jen is a kind girl who loves her family so much that she cares for them. She is always a fighter and never gives up on a goal she sets out to accomplish. She also likes giving back to the community, like her parents did. She also is a bit stubborn at times; yet she is courageous and brave.

Name: Elijah Francis Russel

Nickname: Eli

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Likes: Girls, friends, rock music, skateboarding, motorcycling and football

Dislikes: Bullies, crime, news, bad jokes, and things that inappropriate

Appearance: Standing at 5'2", has black-brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair skin complexion.

Background: Elijah grew up in Briarwood like his sister Jen throughout their life with Nick and Maddie. Since he's in high school with his sister, he also continues to live up to the legacy his parents expect him to follow.

Clothes: Eli wears a red flannel button up shirt underneath his red hoodie with the Mystic Force crest, dark blue jeans, motorcycle like boots, and a phoenix bracelet on his left wrist with a watch on his right.

Personality: Eli is very much like his sister Jen personality wise because they are brother and sister and are willing to give it their all.

So here are the examples everybody! If anyone has a question about the format please feel free to PM me.


	2. update 2

Hi everybody! I have an update for you all, I am pleased to announce a few members of the Power Rangers Mystic Descendants cast which will be listed down below.

Solomon Thorn: Kamen rider zero knight

Cameron Bly: Kid1Flash

Jennifer Madison Russel: Lucy the Valiant 89 (me)

Elijah Francis Russel: Lucy the Valiant 89 (Me)

Katherine Vida Russel: decode9

These are a few members of the cast thus far. The colors still up for grabs are pink, white, and gold. Please also note guys that their parents are the Mystic Force Power Rangers. I am also adding the Gatekeeper so that is open for anyone who is interested. I am writing the prologue as we speak and I expect to announce the full cast soon once I know who fits what. If anyone has questions or wants to submit please PM me. Thanks guys!


	3. prologue

Prologue

 _Once upon a time 6 years ago, the Power Rangers Mystic Force were strong and determined teens with the capability of magic to defeat the darkness that was capturing the town of Briarwood. Together with the sorceress Udonna, the Solaris Knight Daggeron, and Jenji they went on a journey with tests of trust, loyalty, and friendship._

 _Throughout the time however, they encounter Koragg who had been under the spell of the Master since the Great Battle that took place 20 years ago. The Rangers nearly defeated him but he turned good and was revealed to be Nick Russel's aka Bowen's lost father and Udonna was his mother. It took a few minutes for Nick to realize his real family but that never stopped him from fighting._

 _With Clare as the Gatekeeper, they all continued to fight even until the end when the Master showed up and the people who believed in them came out to help with the final fight and bring the good source of magic to them and the Master was defeated._

 _After the Master was gone, Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow went to visit Nick's adoptive family and learned of the secret that he kept for so long. His adoptive parents were mind blown but in the end, they gave full custody to Udonna and Leanbow._

 _5 years later, Nick was still dating Madison Rocca and on the night of the anniversary they met to start the journey as Power Rangers, Nick proposed to Madison and she said yes. They got married one year after their engagement and were soon blessed with a baby girl named Jennifer and afterwards a healthy son by the name of Elijah._

 _As for the rest of the Rangers, they continued to stay in touch with each other. Chip Thorn was still the wacky dude everyone loved until he fell head over heels for a nice woman named Nancy Weeks. After they got married like Nick and Madison, they were given a healthy boy whose name was Solomon and a sister named Kay. But their marriage lasted a few months, because the mother walked out on them when Solomon was five. Chip was heartbroken but he loved his children and continued to do great things for them._

 _As for Xander, he continued to be the flirt and eventually caught the eye of another woman who was his friend. They got married 2 years after Chip and his wife gave birth to a son named Cameron; however after an affair argument Xander decided to file divorce against the woman he loved. In the end, Xander got full custody to his son and moved back to Briarwood to get a new start._

 _Vida still continued to be an amazing D.J. and fell in love with another D.J. at a nightclub she was working at. She fell in love with Michael who was the D.J. at the night club and they started dating. Two years later Michael proposed to Vida and they got married. Along the way Vida gave birth to a girl named Elizabeth Rose who was much like her mother. But, Vida lost her husband in a car crash and she moved back to Briarwood with one year old daughter._

 _In the magical realm, Daggeron and his lover Aleah soon married and had a son named Sworderon who grew up in the realm but went to high school with his friends in Briarwood._

 _Also in the realm, Leanbow and Udonna, Nick's real parents were given another child a girl Rebecca Ann. They loved their daughter like Bowen and taught her the way of magic like Udonna did. They discovered about her snow powers and she used them for good not evil. Still, she lived far away from her cousins and they would come and visit but this was different because she would go to school with them._

 _Clare was also given a baby girl named Aria who would be trained like the Mystics. She was ready to do this and be the Gatekeeper._

 _But deep in the realm, the Master who the rangers defeated was revived by his dark magic and began to plan his revenge on the Rangers and take over the realm including the world. He needed some help and captured Katherine, Nick and Madison's other daughter six years after he was defeated one night and made her evil like Leanbow was before the spell broke on her uncle._

 _This is the continued story of the Power Rangers Mystic Descendants._

There you have it everybody the prologue! I am so proud of this. By the way thank you all so much for your suggestions on rangers and I am pleased to announce the cast.

Jennifer Madison Russell: Lucy the Valiant 89 (me)

Elijah Francis Russel: Lucy the Valiant 89 (me)

Rebecca Ann: Thewhatzupwriter26

Cameron Bly: Kid1Flash

Sworderon: TheMoonlightKing

Katherine Vida Russell: decode9

Solomon Thorn: Kamen rider zero knight

Aria: Lucy the Valiant 89 (me)

Elizabeth Rose Rocca: Mywinx14

So I hope everyone enjoys the list again thank you all so much! And if you have any more ideas please PM me and feel free to review and check out my stories. Enjoy for now!


	4. A broken spell part 1

A broken spell part 1

Jennifer's P.O.V.:

 _Beep. Beep._ Man does my alarm clock annoy me so much right now. I can't believe I'm half asleep right now. Then, I felt a body next to me on my bed. "Five more minuets Eli," I groaned still in bed. "Nice try sis, but you do know this is our first days as juniors," Eli told me. Well, that woke me up. "Why didn't you say so," I told him as I got dressed. Eli always gets me up in the morning whether I like it or not. Anyway allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jennifer Russell. I'm the daughter of Nick and Madison Russell, you know the Power Rangers Mystic Force ring a bell. Anyway, my brother Eli and I grew up in Briarwood with our cousin Rebecca Ann. This also includes our best friends Cameron and Sworderon. I always wonder why our cousin was so far away; but it's worth it. After I got dressed in my clothes for today which consist of a blue/green flannel button up shirt underneath my blue jacket with the Mystic Force crest on the back, combat boots, and my mother's blue mystic necklace pendant around my neck. The pendant was given to me for my birthday this year and I love it. "Jenn, Eli time for breakfast," I heard my dad call. "Coming," we called. Then, Eli and I went down the stairs to enjoy breakfast. In case you had been thinking but Eli and I dress alike. We were in the middle of eating cereal and my dad looked a little uneasy.

Eli's P.O.V.:

Hi guys, I'm Eli, Jen's sister. I am much like her a little bit though we are not identical twins though we dress and look alike in some ways. Mom and Dad have taught us in the way of magic to control our powers. Mine is fire and Jenn's is liquid. I was munching through a box of Capn'Crunch and I noticed our dad looked uneasy. "You okay dad," I asked him. "Not really bud," Dad replied. "I've been getting dreams lately of the Master your mom and I defeated being resurrected," Dad told us. "Oh," I responded. "You think you'll be okay dad," Jenn asked. "I sure hope so girl," he told us. "I think you'll be fine Nick," Mom said to our dad. "Yeah I hope so," dad responded. Jenn and I knew we had to hurry over to the bus stop in time for school. "Come on Jenn, were going to be late for school," I told my sister. Then after we put away our dishes we quickly got our backpacks and jackets ready for a new school year. "Bye mom, bye dad," Jenn and I said to our parents and we left to get over to the bus stop.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

It's been a few days since I arrived in Briarwood with dad and it's so weird. "Dad, I'm a little scared," I told him as we sat down to breakfast. My name's Solomon by the way. I'm the son of Chip Thorn of Power Rangers Mystic Force and Nancy Weeks. She was my mom; but she divorced my dad and big sister Kay when I was five and he got full custody on us. Today was a big day for me since it was my first day at Briarwood High including my dad. He's teaching math there. "Why are you scared Sunny," dad asked me. "I'm scared because I'm going to be the new kid and picked on," I confessed. "Don't worry buddy, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," dad advised me. "Thanks dad," I responded. Soon we finished breakfast and got changed into my first day of school which consisted of a gray superhero t shirt, khaki pants, black and yellow checkered high tops, and my yellow raincoat or fishing coat some call it. Then, Dad drove off to school. I actually had to catch the bus sometime soon. I'm excited for this year and hopefully it's a good one. Gulp.

Rebecca's P.O.V.:

"Becky, time to wake up dear," mom told me as I was getting up. "How come," I moaned. "Today's your first of high school with your cousins," mom told me and I woke up. I'm Rebecca Ann; but people call me Becky including my grandmother who uses my full name. I moved here to Briarwood with my mom Udonna and my dad Leanbow. They always told me of their Power Ranger days with Aunt Madison and Uncle Nick. I became close to my cousins Jen and Eli, then I discovered my magical capability of snow and began to use it for good without any fear. I soon got out of bed and put on my white t-shirt underneath my white jacket with the Mystic Force crest on the back, brushed my hair into a braid headband and let my curls free to reveal my brown eyes, white sneakers, and my mother's Mystic Force snowflake pendant around my neck. I came down the stairs to see my dad waiting for me at breakfast. Leanbow's my dad and I love him so much.

"Nervous about your first day, snowflake," dad asked me as I ate my breakfast. "A little and scared because I'll be picked on," I told him. "You'll do great sweetheart and I know you'll be fine right Udonna," he told me. "Of course Leanbow," she responded. All of a sudden, I heard the bus coming down my road and I got my backpack. "Bye mom, bye dad," I called to them as I went racing out the door of our new home in Briarwood to catch the bus on my first day of high school. I reached the bus just tin time as it pulled up to Candlewood Street. The doors of the bus opened and I saw the driver in the seat. "Morning," I told him. "Morning," he responded as I got on.

I looked around my surroundings to see many students already awake talking about their summer. If only they knew about me. I found an open seat by the window and sat down looking out the window. I feel like I could a paint a picture of the view actually of the sunrise here in Briarwood. It looks nice. The bus soon turned onto Woodsville Avenue and I saw two figures at the stop meaning my cousins were picking up the bus.

Eli's P.O.V.:

Jenn and I finally made it to our stop at Woodsville Avenue. Then, we saw the bus coming across to where we were. Afterwards, the bus stopped where the two of us were. "Morning Fred," I called to the bus driver as we got on. "Morning Eli you too Jenn," Fred replied. Fred was one of our neighbors and a bus driver to us. A lot of students knew us and were saying hi and how was your summer to us as we sat down. I have a feeling this year is going to be great. During the ride we all had to squeeze in our seats to allow more students but that'll change I hope. The bus made it's way down a few roads then came up the curvy driveway to Briarwood High School. Ah, Briarwood high my favorite high school. Fred drove the bus right near the front of the school and were dropped off there.

Becky's P.O.V.:

We arrived at the school and honestly I am nervous. I got off the bus like everyone else and walked towards the entrance. That changed after I went through the entrance into the lobby when I bumped into a cheerleader. "Watch where you're going freak," the cheerleader sneered. "I'm so sorry it was an accident," I told her. "Accident? Huh, who taught you to be clumsy," she taunted and a few of her cheerleader friends laughed as well. I was so mad that I wanted to unleash my magic though I would expose my secret to the whole school which I didn't want to happen because I would get shunned. "Leave her alone," a voice said. I turned my head to see a young man come up from behind to defend me. He was wearing a gray superhero print shirt with khaki pants, a yellow raincoat around him, and black and yellow vans. His backpack was also yellow and it had a symbol on it like the crest from the Mystic Force Power Rangers I believe. His hair was orange-red color and he had stormy gray eyes. "And why should I listen to you freshman," she asked and then laughed. "Leave her alone Serena you've done enough," another voice called. I looked over and saw Eli, my cousin defending me. "Whatever Eli, come on girls," Serena said and stoked off with her girls. Man, I am relieved.

Eli's P.O.V.:

Great first day back and someone gets bullied. Just great. "Thanks for defending me Eli," the girl said to me. "No problem, wait Becky is that you," I asked her. "Yes it's me, hi cousin," she replied. "Becky," I squealed and hugged her hard. "Can't breathe," she said as I held her in my grip. "Sorry," I responded letting go of her. "Jenn, looks whose here," I called among the crowd of students in the lobby.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I heard Eli call my name and I followed the direction of his voice to find him with a person who looked familiar to me. Wait a minute its cousin Becky. "Becky," I screamed and hugged my cousin. "Hi Jenn," she responded. "When did you move to town," I asked. "Last weekend," she replied. This is amazing having my cousin go to school with us is awesome. "You need any help with your schedule," I asked. "I'm good," she responded. I saw Becky look over at the teen who defended her first.

Becky's P.O.V.:

I just remembered the other teen who defended me first so I had to thank him. "Thanks for defending me," I told him. "No problem," he replied. "I'm Rebecca, but everybody calls me Becky," I introduced. "I'm Solomon, but everybody calls me Sully or Sol," he introduced. "Nice to meet you Solomon," I told him. "You too," he responded. "Are these friends of yours," he asked referring to my cousins. "No, they're my cousins, were related," I told him. "I didn't know," he said.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"I didn't know," Solomon told Becky. I'm glad Becky made a new friend. "These are my cousins Jenn and Eli Russel," Becky introduced us. "It's alright Becky no need to introduce us," I told her. "Hi Solomon, I'm Eli and this is my sister Jenn, welcome to Briarwood High," I told him. "Thanks guys," he responded. "Yo Jenn, Eli," a voice called to us and that could mean one thing or person who would call our names. Cameron Bly.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

I just went through the halls of school looking for Jenn and Eli because I hadn't seen them in forever. Then, I saw them in the lobby with a teenage girl wearing, a white shirt with gold trim on the sleeves, American Eagle jeggings, white keds, and a crochet white backpack on her. She also wore a white denim jacket and I could see the Mystic Force crest was on her jacket as well I think. I walked closer and saw a snowflake necklace around her. Who is she besides she looks like a princess with her hair in a braided headband.

"Yo Jenn, Eli," I called to them. I made it through the crowd of students and found my friends there including the girl they were talking to. "Cameron, what's up brother," Eli said hugging me. "Nothing much, how about you bro," I replied. "Busy, can't complain," he answered. "Hi Jenn," I said to Jenn. "Hey Cameron, how was your summer," Jenn asked. "Okay, none the least," I responded. "Who's this," I asked.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Who's this," the boy asked. I was amazed that he knew my two cousins. He wore a green shirt, black shorts, black vans, a green watch on his wrist, glasses, a Mystic Force pendant like me and my cousins and a green backpack. "I'm Becky," I said introducing myself. "I'm Jenn and Eli's cousin," I added. "Nice to meet you Becky, I'm Cameron," Cameron replied. I have to admit he looks awesome.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

Cameron is so sweet and I think the Australian or New Zealand accent topped it off for sure. "I'm Solomon," I said to Cameron. "Nice to meet you Solomon welcome to Briarwood," he responded. "Thanks," I replied. Soon, we heard the bell ring time for homeroom. We walked with the other students to homeroom and I got to know more of my new friends.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I was already outside of homeroom ready for the new school year. Besides, I'm not a typical nerd though Serena and her "friends" believe so. Gossip just went around saying she bullied a freshman on the first day back. Wow, that's a new record. I looked down the hallway to see my best friend Jenn coming down the hallway with her brother Eli, their friend Cameron and two new comers with them. I wonder who they are. "Jenn, Eli," I said to them as they got closer. "Elizabeth," they called back to me and soon I was in their arms hugging them. "Hey, how was your summer," I asked after we embraced. "Awesome," Jenn replied. "We wish you were there Liz," Eli told me. "Wish I could," I responded. "Hi Elizabeth, I'm Becky. Jenn and Eli's cousin," the girl in white told me. "Nice to meet you Becky," I responded while shaking her hand. She felt cold for some reason; but I didn't let that get to me. "Cameron Bly, my oh my you have grown brother," I said noticing Cameron. "Well, a lot has changed Elizabeth," he told me. "I see," I responded. "I'm Solomon," the guy in yellow said. "Nice to meet you Solomon," I told him. Then, we walked into homeroom and that's when boredom hit for me.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We just got into homeroom and the Pledge was said on the announcements then the principal came on to welcome students back for the new year and hopes everyone will enjoy this year. Afterwards, the paperwork we needed to sign was distributed and we placed them in our backpacks. The bell rang afterwards then it was off to classes for today.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

I arrived at my chemistry class room and saw Jenn sitting at one of the lab tables so I guess she's in my class as well. The bell soon rang afterwards signaling the beginning of class. "Alright students, settle down," I heard the teacher said to the class including myself. "I want to welcome all of you back for an amazing year of chemistry. For some of you who don't know me I'm Mr. Brantley and I will be your teacher this year," he introduced. I couldn't help but smile. I like him already. "And I also want to welcome our new student Solomon Thorn," Mr. Brantley added. "Solomon would like to tell us a little bit about yourself," he asked me. I nodded and soon stood up from my chair to face my classmates. "Well, for starters my name is Solomon but everybody calls me Sol or Sunny please feel free to call me by those names. I lived in Castle Heights before moving to Briarwood with my dad who is a math teacher here at the school," I explained. "What's that on your backpack," a classmate of mine asked. I looked at my backpack and noticed the symbol. "This is the symbol of the Mystics," I explained. "My dad treasured it a lot," I told them. "Well, we are very fortunate to have you in our class this year Solomon," Mr. Brantley told me. Soon, we got class started a little bit then the bell rang. I wonder how Becky's doing.

Becky's P.O.V.:

So far my classes had been pretty good and the one I'm looking forward to is a mixed media program. I really like art and I saw a whole bunch of students already seated in the class. Good thing, no bullies were in my class because I made a good note on that for the school. "Good morning students," the teacher greeted us. She was a tall woman with nice light brown hair. "I'm Ms. Rhodes and I welcome to another year of art," she said and I blushed. Then, she looked at me. "You must be Rebecca Ann, welcome to Briarwood High," she told me. "I am Ms. Rhodes, and please call me Becky," I told her. "I see, would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourself," Ms. Rhodes asked me. "Of course, I grew up in Amber Woods which is a few minutes away from Briarwood then moved to Briarwood just this year," I said. The students were impressed and Ms. Rhodes seemed to agree. Class went on for a few seconds until the bell rang and everyone left. I think this year will be awesome.

(In the dark Abyss)

Master's P.O.V.:

"Oh do I feel free at last," I yelled to my minions who coiled around my throne like snakes. It feels good to be revived after those pesky rangers drained me with their magic when they could have stopped. Man, I need to start my plan of bringing darkness back into this world. "Friends, it is time we avenge the Power Rangers and cover this world with darkness," I yelled. My servants cheered and I thought of an idea. "Catherine," I called. From the shadows, a teenage girl with jet black hair, wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, black boots, and purple lipstick with a dark eyeshadow approached me and bowed down. "How may I serve my Master," she asked in a monotone voice. "Prepare an army to fight in the surface world when I give the signal. Once it happens, you know what to do," I told the girl. "As you wish," she responded and left. I soon smiled and gave an evil laugh in the Abyss.

(At school)

Chip's P.O.V.:

So far the first day of school was going great for me and I remember those days being one of the high school kids in the cafeteria. I'm on lunch duty for today and I see Solomon hanging out with a few new friends of his. "Dad," I heard him call me from one of the tables. "Hey Sunny, feeling better, "I asked him. "Sure am," he responded. I smiled and I knew that's my son. I looked around and noticed of Solomon's friends. "Oh are you friends with my son," I asked them. One of the girls turned around and saw me. "Indeed we are, I'm Becky," the girl in white introduced. "Becky, do I know you from somewhere," I asked. "Maybe," she responded. "Hi Mr. Thorn," a voice said to me and it was Jenn. "Hey Jenn," I greeted her. She smiled and we talked a little bit before I went back to my classroom for class.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I noticed another buddy of ours Sworderon son of Daggeron was being picked on by the goons again. "Leave him alone you too," I said to Dom and his buddies. "Hi Jenn," he said trying to flirt with me as I came to Sword. "Not interested," I told him. "Come on, it was only a date," he said. "Yeah, when you tried to make out with me," I whispered in his ear and that made him shut up. Dom left afterwards and Sworderon looked so scared. "Thanks Jen," he told me. "No problem, come on have lunch with us today," I told him. He agreed and I introduced him to Becky and Solomon. We all enjoyed lunch together and I felt my necklace glow for some reason. Then, the bell rang and it was off to our final classes.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I always liked math, science, and all the other classes. But, I really like football and played it a lot when I was young. I hope to make it on the school varsity football team the Briarwood Angels. I hope this is my year because I want to be on the team so bad. I was getting changed into my gym outfit and I'm lucky that this happens. Coach Jones was the best gym teacher and I like him a lot as a coach. "Hi Coach Jones," I called to him as I came out of the locker room. "Eli," he said happily. We talked for a little bit before class and we played a game of back to school dodge ball. Normally, we would do it as a welcome for some students; but we do it for fun. We finished and soon changed back into our clothes. The bell rang afterwards and I met up with Jenn, and our new friends as we walked around downtown Briarwood.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I really like walking around downtown Briarwood it is pretty neat; but it changed when we heard the ground shake and that it could only mean one thing. Earthquake. "Earthquake," someone yelled. We all looked terrified as the ground continued to shake for a few seconds. We were in a music store when it happened and finally the ground stopped. "Everyone alright," I asked my friends. "Yeah were fine," they responded. Good thing there wasn't any damage. We walked out of the store when we heard a voice. "Help, can someone help me," the voice cried. I looked over and saw a man looking frantic. "We can help you," I said to the man. Jenn, Eli, Becky, Solomon, and Cameron came over as well to help. "Oh thank you," he responded. He went on to say his son was in the woods and we agreed to find him which maybe bad. So, we walked into the woods and noticed something different as we walked. Where are we?

Jenn's P.O.V.:

As I walked through the forest with my friends I noticed the forest wasn't like the one we normally see in Briarwood. I mean it looked gloomy and deserted. All of a sudden, we realized the man we were helping was gone. "What happened," my brother asked. "I don't know," Cameron responded. We continued to walk until we came across a figure wearing a black cloak. I had no idea who was behind the cloak but magic went around us. "Anyone have a suggestion on what to do now," Solomon asked. "Yep, we RUN," I yelled. We ran through the forest to find ourselves backing up near a stone dragon. "What is this place," Eli asked. "I call it Rootcore," a voice sounded. It was like a loudspeaker. The others fringed while Eli and I stood firm. "Go inside," we told them. We all went inside the dragon almost literally.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

When we got inside, I never knew that it looked more wood than I ever seen it before. The room was in black except for a few lanterns that glowed. "Uh, whoever you are my name is Cameron and this is a nice place you got here," I said. "It's very-," I added and I knocked on the table. "Woody," I said as I finished my sentence. All of a sudden, the person revealed who she was.

Claire's P.O.V.:

"I am the sorceress Claire," I introduced to the teens. "Welcome to my home," I also added. "Oh, thank you," Elizabeth responded. "Claire is that you," Jenn asked me. "It is Jenn," I responded. She smiled and hugged me along with Eli. "It's good to see you cousin," Eli told me. "Me too Eli," I smiled. "Wait, you know her," Cameron asked. "I do know them and I knew your parents," I answered. "You see, when the five of you including Sworderon entered the forest like your parents, you stepped into a magical dimension outside of Briarwood," I explained.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

I was a little skeptical at first to believe this but I remembered what dad said and it was true. "A parallel dimension," I asked. "This is crazy," I added. Claire walked over to us and I couldn't help but think of what was happening. "Six years ago, your parents were part of a great battle between the darkness and light that was here in Briarwood, they defeated the Master and the rest is history," Claire told us. "Our parents were part of this," Cameron asked Claire. "That is correct," she responded. "What's the book up on the pedestal," I asked Claire. "That is the Xenotome, the book of the unknown," she answered. I walked up to the book and saw ancient writing magically appear. It also included the picture of dad, Nick, Vida, Maddie, Xander, Daggeron, Leanbow, and Udonna fighting the master and giving him full power of magic to destroy himself.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I walked up to where the book was and saw the page that Solomon was looking at. "Is that the language of the ancients," I asked Claire. "Indeed, you will learn it on your journey," she said to us. "I beg your pardon but what journey," Cameron asked. "The journey to defeat darkness, the book states that when darkness rises again after being defeated, the descendants of the chosen warriors will step forward, you are those descendants," Claire answered. "You mean be like our parents, like the Power Rangers," Solomon asked. "Correct," she answered.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I had a feeling this was the legacy my parents wanted me to have. I always believed in magic like Eli and I figured it's time to do this for my family. "Claire, I have been dreaming and training for this day ever since I was little and I am ready to defend my parent's legacy," I spoke to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm with Jenn," Eli said coming forward to me.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

"I am ready to," I responded. Solomon, Cameron and Rebecca came forward as well. "Were all ready and we won't let you down," Cameron told Claire. "That's good," she responded. "I present to you your morphers," she said with them in her hands.

Claire's P.O.V.:

I walked over to Jenn and smiled at her. "Jennifer Madison Russell, daughter if Madison and Nick Russel. Like your mother, you are kind, caring, determined, and love the water to protect its creatures. You are the blue Mystic Descendant and will flow like the sea," I told her and handed the morphor of her mother. She looked at me with a smile. Then, I walked over to Cameron. "Cameron Bly, son of Xander Bly. Like your father you are determined, brave, outgoing, and sometimes shy; but that doesn't stop you for being who you are. You will be the green Mystic Descendant and rooted like a tree," I told him. I can sense a surge of power coming through as the morpher was placed in his hands. I walked over to Elizabeth with the pink morpher. "Elizabeth Rose Rocca, daughter of Vida Rocca. Like your mother you are sometimes tempered, easy to get angry, push overed; but you are kind, caring, and loving. You will be the Pink Mystic Descendant and will be graceful like a fairy," I told her. She smiled at me as her morpher glowed like the others. I went over to Rebecca. "Rebecca Ann Frozenleaf, daughter of Udonna and Leanbow. Like your mother and father, you were born with the gift of magic which is the power of snow. You learned to control it but still may need help. You are the white Mystic Descendant and are chilling like the snow," I told her. I placed her white morpher into her hands and I can sense the cold connection and it was magical to see. I soon saw Solomon and walked over to him. "Solomon Thorn, son of Charles Thorn. Like your father you are goofy, kind, caring, determined, and willing rise to the challenge. You are the yellow Mystic Descendant and will be swift like lightning," I told him. He looked at me and grinned. I soon went over to Eli. "And last but not least, Elijah Francis Russell, son of Nick and Madison Russell. Like your parents you share the same qualities as your sister. You are the red Mystic Descendant, leader of the team and will rise like the Phoenix," I told him. The connection was so strong and I could feel it within me. All of a sudden, their clothes changed.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I looked down after the transformation to see my clothes have changed from my school outfit to gray colored jeans with my symbol on the pants edged with light blue. I also wore a white shirt and a vest with the same designs on my pants, and a cloak was around me. I looked on my arms to notice braces in the same design. I am excited to do this for my parents. I saw Eli was wearing the same thing as me but in red and a little different because of the vest. This is our time. "You are ready," Claire told us. "Mother," a voiced called. "Yes Aria," she said. I looked at her face. "It's time," she said to us. We quickly ran out of the tree and went over to the battlefield.

Here it is everybody! I am so sorry if it took long but I had a whole bunch of ideas. Enjoy for now!


	5. broken spell part 2

A broken spell part 2

Master's P.O.V.:

I've learned from my faithful henchman council including Daray that the human world is just like the same as the world was when those pests defeated me only this time new technology was around every corner. That got me an idea. "Catherine," I called to my servant. "Yes Master," she said. "It's time, you what to do," I told her. "As you wish," she responded. Oh, how I love her. Where are you hiding rangers, I know your around here somewhere.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

My friends and I were walking around the forest with our uniforms on and so far people or creatures have been giving us respect and admiration like we were royalty. My brother took it very happily like Elizabeth, Becky, and Cameron. As for Sol, well he was acting goofy and bragging about it like his father. No wonder he inherited Chip's genes of goofiness. All of a sudden, the ground shook and I didn't know what was going on. "Oh no not our tourter," one of the troblins cried aloud. "Who's torturing you," I yelled over the shaking. "That would be me," a sneer evil voice spoke. We turned around to notice the person who spoke. The person wore a dark purple suit spandex with black leggings and black trim. A wolf like cape was around her. Who is she?

Becky's P.O.V.:

My red hair turned around with me as I looked over at the person. "Who are you," I said with a stern voice. "I am Catherina, Wolf Warrior," she introduced. "I was sent by the Master to get revenge on the rangers that destroyed him 6 years ago," she told us. Is she crazy? "Why do you come for us," Eli asked. "So that my master can drain every single ounce of magic from you," she said. Okay that's it. "Alright Warrior, have it your way but we'll fight," I told her. "So be it. Hidicas, get them," she commanded. All around us the Hidicas came but I was ready to fight them. My cousins followed suit. "Come on guys," I called to Cameron and Solomon. They joined in and we fought the Hidicas but were outnumbered. "It's hard to do it in our cloaks," I told them. What are we going to do?

Solomon's P.O.V.:

I was thinking about what to do when a voice said to me. _"You have to believe in magic Solomon your gift of Electrokines will help you,"_ That's it! "I BELIEVE IN MAGIC," I cried and all of a sudden electric lighting bolts surrounded me and my friends to protect us and destroyed the Hidicas. "Guys the magic is true we have to believe in it," I told them.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We were sort of stuck in our positions while fighting but I remembered Solomon's words. "I BELIEVE IN MAGIC! WATER PLUNGE," I cried out and stretched forth my hands into a ball and water filled that empty space. I moved my hands to continue the water ball to grow which I was surprised. Then, I threw the ball at the Hidicas and it got them soaking wet to the bone. I can't believe I did that! No wonder I inherited my mother's power of water. "Elizabeth, Cameron, Eli, Becky, its true Solomon's right. Believe," I told them.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

I was running and hid in a spot where the Hidicas wouldn't find me. Then again, I spoke to soon. I remembered Solomon's words about believing in magic and I think it's time. They found me but I wasn't done with them. "I BELIEVE IN MAGIC, VINE SURGE," I yelled. Then I threw my hands out straight and vines soon came out of them and trapped the Hidicas right in their place. "Did that just happened," I asked myself. I quickly regrouped with the others together as we continued to fight.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I was stuck in a difficult position from running when the Hidicas caught Becky. "BECKY," I yelled. She looked at me and I was starting to get mad. "YOU FELLAS DO NOT MESS WITH THIS TEAM! I BELIEVE IN MAGIC, TORNADO SURGE," I cried. Pink wind gathered behind me as face my hands to the ground then raised them to the air and pushed my tornado over to them. They got caught and were spinning in there like tops. The Hidicas lost caught of Becky and dropped her. I ran over to her just in time before the tornado ran out. "Becky, you okay," I asked her pushing away strands of red hair. "I'm fine thanks Elizabeth for saving me," she answered. "Your welcome. Now let's go kick some Hidiac butt," I responded. The two of us jumped up and ran into the battle scene to fight those Hidicas.

Becky's P.O.V.:

Thank goodness Elizabeth saved me from the Hidicas before I was taken away. I know they were looking for us but why did some of the Hidicas come after me? Do they know that I am Udonna's daughter or my father is Leanbow and want him to join the dark side again? Okay, I might have used a Star Wars reference but this is my destiny! These questions were running through my mind as I fought the Hidicas. I think my destiny is to be like my mother. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT MY DESTINY IS IN LIFE BESIDES WHAT MY PARENTS TOLD ME, BUT I CHOOSE TO ACCEPT AND BELIEVE IT! I BELIEVE IN MAGIC," I yelled and formed my hands like Queen Elsa forward and sent ice spikes in their direction which pierced them in the hearts then become frozen. I looked at my handywork and smiled. "Well, the cold never bothered me," I told the frozen statues. All of a sudden, I heard a scream come from my cousin. "ELI," I yelled. I ran over to him fast as a cheetah only to see him engage with Catherina in battle. Jenn, Cameron, and Solomon joined Elizabeth and I as we watched Eli battle our enemy.

Eli's P.O.V.:

While everyone else fought the Hidicas. I was fighting with Catherina trying to get answers from her. "Why have you come to Briarwood," I sneered at her. "Like I told you, to get the Master's revenge on you and your parents defeating him 6 years ago when he could have ruled the world in darkness," she replied back with her evil voice. "If you want our parents, you'll have to get through me first," I told her. Then she laughed. "Oh, poor little Eli. Do you ever think you could stop believing in the stories your parents told you and Jenn then realize magic doesn't exist," she taunted. I stopped for a second thinking about it and I felt my mind almost covered with doubt. "ELI, DON'T GIVE IN. THE MAGIC IS REAL AND YOU BELIEVE IT! DAD AND MOM WANT US TO FULFILL THEIR LEGACY. YOU ARE THE LEADER ELI," Jenn cried. I looked at my sister and she was right. I am the leader. "Any last words, Eli," Catherina said with her sword pointed at me. "Yes, I AM STILL EXISTING TODAY BECAUSE MY PARENTS LOVE ME AND I UNDERSTAND THE STORIES THEY TOLD ME WERE TRUE. I WILL NEVER STOP BELIEVEING BUT MAGIC DOES EXIST IN THE WORLD. I AM ELIJAH FRANCIS RUSSEL, AND I DO BELIEVE IN MAGIC," I yelled and fire swarmed around me then threw it at Catherina and she fell down. "You are strong red ranger but this is war," she said. "Hidicas, destroy them," she said. More Hidicas came and I think it was time for this to happen. I looked to my sister and friends knowing we have to do this. "Guys, let's ranger up," I told them. Together the five of us pulled off the capes that were around our necks, pulled out our morphers from the belts we had, opened them and typed the code one, two, three. Then, for the first time as a team we morphed. "MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we yelled.

Morphing Sequence:

" _Galwit Mysto Ranger", a strong male voice said as the spell seal formed a cloud._

The form of Minotaur came down from the spell seal and came to Cameron who was running in a meadow with trees then met up with the creature to copy its position of muscles. Then he jumped up onto the Minotaur and went through the spell seal. His spandex were a green color like his father with black and yellow trimmings. It even went the same way with the boots. It also included a green cape as well. The Minotaur led him to his crest of a bull and merged with Cameron for his helmet to place on his head. His helmet had the form of a bull as the visor and Cameron posed. "ROOTED AS A TREE, GREEN MYSTIC DESCENDANT" he said in his pose like his father.

A form of a fairy came to Elizabeth from her spell seal as she floats in the air of a pink whirlwind. The fairy flies to her. Elizabeth then copies the movements and is floated up to her spell seal then given her pink uniform with gold and black trimmings. Her spandex is low to show white legging spandex in her outfit. She wore pink boots and a cape with her symbol on the back. The fairy merged herself to Elizabeth's head and formed her pink helmet with the symbol of a butterfly. "FRESH AND CHANGING AS THE WIND PINK MYSTIC DESCENDANNT," Elizabeth said as she posed like a ballerina.

The form of a dolphin came from the spell seal of Jennifer as she swam through the blue waterfall to reach the dolphin. The dolphin soon morphed into a mermaid and Jennifer copied the movement of floating in the water. Jennifer soon rose up to spell seal with mermaid now a dolphin and soon changed into her spandex like her mother with the symbol of water on the back of the cape. Then, the dolphin soon came to Jennifer's head and merged to her head and with a splash of water from the dolphin's tale formed into the helmet of a dolphin on the visor. "GRACEFUL AS THE SEA BLUE MYSTIC DESCENDANT," Jennifer yelled while she posed like her mother with both arms.

A gurada came from the spell seal to land on Solomon as he stood on a yellow storm cloud. He copied the movement of pulling his fist into the air as lighting surrounded him with the gurada. Then, the cloud floated him to spell seal and his spandex came on through the seal like his father. The cloud and a yellow lightning bolt along with the gurada merged together to form Solomon's helmet with a lightning bolt as a visor. "SWIFT AS LIGHTNING YELLOW MYSTIC DESCANDANT," he said while he posed.

A giant snowflake came down from the spell seal to Rebecca as she stood on the glacier. The snowflake picked her up and she gently floated to the spell seal where her spandex was like her mother and the snowflake merged into her helmet with the snowflake as the visor. "COLD AND FLURRYING AS SNOW, WHITE MYSTIC DESCEDANTT," Becky said as she posed like Queen Elsa.

Then, the Phoenix came down to Eli who stood behind a volcano. Eli raised his arms to meet with the Phoenix's wingspan and copy the position. The phoenix soon swooped him up to the spell seal where his red spandex was morphed onto him. The phoenix soon merged to Eli's head and the helmet was formed with the phoenix as his symbol on the visor. "BLASING AS THE PHONIEX, RED MYSTIC DESCANDANT," Eli said as he posed.

End morphing sequence

Eli's P.O.V.:

Though I couldn't see myself in the uniform while I posed I felt this magical connection which rushed through me. This is awesome!

Catherina's P.O.V.:

No! It can't be! The magic went through them like it was nothing! If it is a war you want a war you'll get. "Hidicas, attack," I commanded. This will drain them of their magic.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Go for it," Eli said to us. Then with a battle cry we ran to the Hidicas and began to fight them with our magic. Since Eli and I did karate when we were kids it seemed easy to us. "Okay you guys want to get wet," I asked the Hidicas who came near me ready to draw my magic out. I drew out my magic staff or sword and yelled, "MAGI STAFF, POWER OF THE TIDAL WAVE" The blue pendant of my mother glowed on the sword and sent a huge tidal wave to the Hidicas and got them soaking wet and gone. "Well, that's water for you," I said to myself before joining the others and kicking the Hidicas down to reach Catherina.

Becky's P.O.V.:

My instincts fully kicked in and kicked the Hidicas one after another. All of a sudden one was coming up behind me but I stopped it in time with my Snow staff. The Hidicas were coming through me as I kicked down one of them. "Alright boys it's time to freeze out," I told them as I kicked one in the chin. With my Snow Staff I yelled, "Snow Staff, Blizzard mode," The snowflake on my staff glowed white and sent a blizzard over to the Hidicas and got them frozen to the touch so they couldn't break out. "The cold should bother you," I told them in their frozen places. Man, I love my magic. I ran to Jenn and others who were fighting more Hidicas before reaching Catherina.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

Man these guys don't know when to stop fighting us. I was near one of the trees and got cornered by some of the Hidicas. "MAGIC STAFF VINE SURGE," I yelled while drawing out my staff and vines went around the Hidicas trapping them in their spot. "There, that should do the trick," I told myself before running over to Catherina and jumped on her to knock her down.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I kicked and punched every single Hidica that came towards me and also used my sword on the magic staff. I wish they would stop coming towards me to destroy the magic that my father had. "Okay, you beasts if it is war you want, war you'll get," I told them. "MAGIC STAFF, FIRE STORM," I cried as fire swarmed around me and burned the Hidicas to the ground making scorch. "Well, enjoy the fire," I said to them before catching up with Jen, Cameron, and the others.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

Though I was kicking Catherina down after the Hidicas around me went bye-bye I thought it would be easy to defeat her but man is she strong. "You will end, yellow descendant and the magic will belong to him," Catherina said while fighting me. "Not for long Catherina, as long as I know good is in me, there should be know problem," I told her. "Yeah right," she sneered. "MAGIC STAFF, LIGHTING STORM," I cried. The top of my staff glowed a bright yellow and shoved lightning bolts onto Catherina which made her fall down. "Ugh. You are so stupid," she cried out. "That's the way lighting crumbles girlfriend," I told her with satisfaction. I didn't realize she was standing up and well, I went down. "Sol," Becky yelled. "You alright," she asked. "Yeah," I responded.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I quickly threw a tornado at Catherina and brought her down. She got up and I could tell she wasn't happy. "You may have won this battle rangers, but I'll be back," she said to us before disappearing. "We did it," I told them happily. "We did," Eli told us. "Come on we better head back to Rootcore," he added as we walked back to base.

Claire's P.O.V.:

"Congratulations on your first victory Rangers, you have done well," I told them. "Thanks Claire," Cameron responded. "Now what happens," Elizabeth asked. "You asked a good question Elizabeth but all we be told in time. For now, you must keep your ranger identities a secret from your friends," I warned them. "Does that include our parents," Becky asked. "No Becky, you may tell your parents you are fulfilling your mission; but your close friends or best friends can't no of your secret," I answered. "Okay," the six responded. "Mom, I need help," a voice said and it was Aria. "Is everything alright little one," I asked her. "No, I'm stuck being a pretzel," she said. "Oh okay hang on though," I told her before casting the undo spell and she was back to normal. "Thanks mom," she resonded. "Rangers, this is my daughter Aria, she's a sorceress in training," I introduced the teens to my daughter.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Well guys, we did it but there is more along the way and will do whatever it takes, Mystic Descendants," I asked. Soon all of six of us including Claire placed our hands in the middle. "MYSTIC DESCENDANTS," we said and I knew we were on our way.

 **Here is chapter 2 guys! Sorry for the delay but please stay tuned for more chapter updates!**


	6. Busting the codes-ish

Code Busting

Jennifer's P.O.V.:

We got home late and arrived just in time for dinner. Mom and dad were already making pasta with pieces of lobster which I love. "Hey guys, your home late," Dad told us after we placed our bags down. "Yeah we caught up in something dad," Eli told him. "What's that," Mom asked. "Fulfilling your legacy as Power Rangers," I told them. Dad looked up at the two of us. "You guys are fulfilling our legacy," he asked. "Yep," Eli replied. Mom and Dad both smiled and congratulated us as we sat down to dinner. "So how was the first back to school," Mom asked us. "It went well, made a few new friends along the way," Eli told mom. "You know Nick, I think we should get the Mystic Force gang back together one day," Mom told dad. "That's a great idea Madison," Dad told mom as Eli and I went back to dinner.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I'm surprised that I got home late at this time because normally, I would be home right after school. I placed my backpack on the hook with my jacket on another hook. I looked around the house for Mom. "Mom, I'm home," I called to her. "In the kitchen sweetheart," she replied. I followed Mom's voice and found her in the kitchen making pork chops and rice for dinner. Yum. Since the death of her husband and my father, mom gave up on being a D.J. but does it recreationally and has been working at a new sport's restaurant Hut! Hike here in Briarwood. "How was school today," Mom asked while she cooked dinner. "Really good mom, I made a bunch of new friends today," I told her. "Really, like who," mom replied. "Well there's Rebecca Ann Frozenleaf, Udonna and Leanbow's daughter, and Solomon Thorn, Chip's son," I answered. "Udonna had another child," she asked. "Yep," I told her. I guess that it blew her away somehow and it was nuts. "I thought I heard from Madison that Udonna and Leanbow were moving here to Briarwood," Mom added. "It's true and what is also true is that I am the pink Mystic Descendant," I confessed. Mom looked at me with a smile while finishing up dinner. "You know, I should invite my friends to visit someday," Mom said. I couldn't agree more on the idea as I finished dinner and went to homework.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

I just got home before dad and promised him to make dinner for Kay once I got home. "Kay, I'm home," I called to her. "Oh there you are Sol," she said. I saw her sitting down on the couch wearing a Michigan University T shirt and shorts with her sneakers on the floor. "So, your home late right before dad," she said then looked at me almost tattered up. "What happened," she asked. Well, here goes nothing. "I was in the forest Kay and somehow ended up in magical dimension," I told her. "Are you seriously still believing in dad's stories," she said laughing. "Well yes Kay, I am," I told her on the edge of being defensive. "Funny how you still believe in dad's stories, well I got a piece of advice. Grow up Sol. Time for you to understand the real world," she told me. That's it. "I'M GROWING UP KAY AND I CHOOSE TO BELIEVE IN DAD'S STORIES AND YOU'RE JUST STILL UPSET ABOUT ME BEING CHOSEN TO BE THE YELLOW MYSTIC DESCENDANT. I WISH YOU WILL STILL BELIEVE IN MAGIC BECAUSE I MISS THE FUN LOVING SISTER I HAD NOT THE ONE WHO TELLS ME WHAT TO DO," I yelled. I feel so much better after that. Dad soon came in and Kay began to be her whiny self. "Dad, Solomon is bothering me with your stories," she said innocently. "No I was not, I was proving my point," I explained. "Okay, we'll solve this the proper way, Kay please apologize, "dad told her. "Sorry Sol," she told me then went up to her room.

"I just wish she would understand dad," I told while he made dinner. "I know Sunny, but she needs time to understand and I think we have to let her cool down," he told me. I wish Kay could still be the sister I love. "So is it true Sol you are fulfilling the legacy," dad asked me. "It's true dad, I am the yellow Mystic Descendant," I answered. He hugged me and I figured he was proud.

Rebecca's P.O.V.:

I got home just in time to see dad poking his head out the door of my house. "Becky, there you are. Mom and I were worried," he told me. "Sorry dad, I couldn't call you," I responded. "It's okay Becky," dad said. "Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you, I am the white Mystic Descendant," I confessed. They looked at me and I knew that I would fulfill their legacy. I love my family. Seems to me this is going great and I was happy about it when I went to bed.

(Next day)

Solomon's P.O.V.:

I was dressed in my school outfit for today and walked into school with my friends and gossip was going around the students on the second day back. "I heard the Power Rangers are back," a student told someone. "Really, in Briarwood," one asked. "Yeah, I heard they are the descendants of the original five back in 2006," a girl told someone. "I heard the same thing," someone added. I walked with them to our homeroom and we talked. "Do they even know that we may be the ones," I asked Jenn. "I don't know Sol, but for now we have to keep it a secret which will be challenging but God will strengthen us," she told me. I learned from Eli that they are Catholic and I couldn't blame them. We arrived in homeroom just in time as the announcements began. "Good morning Briarwood High, this is Chelsea Johnson and today is a beautiful Tuesday and a B day. Will all students in the hallway please stop for the pledge," the speaker spoke.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We all rose for the pledge and recited it. Afterwards, came a few moments of silence and I secretly made the sign of the cross as a blessing for those in the military, then we sat down at our desks again. "Attention all students, please remember to sign up for any clubs this week at the club fair being held in the cafeteria during all lunch waves. Calling all male students, tryouts for the Briarwood Angels Varsity football team will begin next week so please turn in all of the paperwork. Students, please make sure to listen to the announcements this week for drama club's fall, winter, and spring productions, and enjoy your day," Chelsea announced. The speaker turned off and we handed our homework for the following day. The bell rang soon afterwards and it was off to Chemistry with Solomon. Eli had math with Sol's dad, Elizabeth had history, and Becky headed to her art class. Mr. Brantley soon came just as everyone talked about the Power Rangers coming back to Briarwood. "Okay class, please settle down," he told us. All of us became quiet when it happened.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

"Okay everyone, now that you are all hyped up with excitement for class, I think we should start our first unit for the year which is the periodic table of elements," Mr. Brantley told us. I may not be a chemistry wiz but hey, it had to be something new to me. I wonder how Becky is doing.

Rebecca's P.O.V.:

I was in art class listening to Ms. Rhodes talk about the various media forms of art and I took notes on the different ideas for my first project. The assignment was to design and produce a bowl inspired by one of the cultures of the world. "I would like everyone to sketch their ideas in the sketchbook of theirs and I will approve of the designs," she told us. I got my sketchbook out and began to draw a bowl inspired by the Chinese culture with different designs of blossoms on the bowl. Ms. Rhodes looked over my shoulder to see what I was drawing. "Wow, that is very amazing Becky," she complimented. "Thank you Ms. Rhodes," I replied. After my design was approved by her, I got the materials I would need for my bowl like paper mache materials, a bowl for the form, and blue paint and brushes for when the time comes for my bowl to be decorated. I was excited and couldn't wait to get started. I wonder how Cameron is doing.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

Theatre class was going really well and I was acting in my group a scene from the Chronicles of Narnia the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe movie edition. Technically it was Mike Goodall, son of Emma and Troy Goodall, and James Johnson. "Peter there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you," Mike spoke since he was playing the role of Edmund and I was Peter. "I can't," I told Mike in my best British accent while playing Peter. "Aslan believed you could, so do I," Mike spoke with determination. I looked at him like Peter did in the film and James who acted as general Orieus spoke to me. "The Witch's army is nearing sire, what are your orders," James said. I looked down at the map made for the scene. "And scene, very good job gentlemen," Mr. Jones, the acting teacher told us. Everyone in our class soon applauded and I loved the admiration we got from it. "I see you did some homework over the summer Cameron," Mr. Jones told me. "I did Mr. Jones and it wasn't easy," I told him. I sat back down in my chair to watch everyone else practice their scenes and the bell rang soon afterwards. Time for History.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I just sat through a whole almost hour of history which I can't blame myself for and it was off to math class where I did really good, yet I understood some of the concepts for math. My teach Ms. Goldstien was teaching us Trig and I was a little bored but I wrote down the information. "Now who can tell me the formula for the pyhatogorean theorem," she asked and I raised my hand. "Yes Elizabeth," she called. "A squared plus b squared equals c squared," I answered. "Correct," she responded. I knew that answer all along but it would had to do. I wonder how Eli is doing.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I finished math and was off to P.E. class and I know that this year I want to try out for the football team because I am very athletic for sure. The other boys were doing jump rope while I was throwing the football and catching it with a few friends of mine who were on the team for the year. "You nervous Elli, one asked me. "Yeah," I responded. "You'll do great. I am sure you will get on the team," someone told me. "Thanks guys," I responded. The rest of the period went by so fast after I catched the football with my friends and soon changed in the locker room. The bell soon rang for lunch and off I went.

Jennifer's P.O.V.:

I saw Eli, Becky, Solomon, Elizabeth, and Cameron come to our table with their lunches as we sat down in the cafeteria. "So, everybody seems to be talking about the Power Rangers arriving in Briarwood again," I told them. "Yeah, I know none of us would tell everybody our secret," Becky said as well. Good thing nobody heard us because the noise drifted out from other conversations. "Someone asked me today about the Mystic crest on my backpack," Solomon told us. "That's a new one," Elizabeth said to Cameron. "What's a new one," a drop in voice asked. That could only mean one person. Serena. "None of your business Serena," I told her. "Really, everything here is my business," she said back. "Look Serena, we don't want to tell what we wish to tell you because it is confidential so if you won't mind, can we please get back to our conversation," Eli asked. "Come one Eli, I just want to hear what you have to say. Even though I heard your trying out for the team," she said batting her eyelashes at my brother. "Will you stop batting yourself at my brother," I asked her. I just had enough of Serena and the cheerleaders. "Okay, come on girls," she told them and away they went. Man did I hate her already. "She is so annoying," I said through gritted teeth.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Jenn is annoyed with Serena and I don't blame her. "You think you'll be okay Jenn," I asked her. "I think so Cameron," she replied. After lunch, we went to our graphics class and designed shirts for the big opening football game in a few weeks. The bell soon rang and we quickly got on our bikes over to the forest where the Mystic Realm was and arrived at Rootcore. Claire was already waiting for us. "Rangers, you came," she told us. "We did Claire, school was getting hectic," I explained. "I understand. Studies do come first," she told us. "What are we doing today," Jenn asked. "You'll learn some of the codes from Xeotone today so let's go," she explained. We walked out of Rootcore and began to practice some of the codes within the spell book.

(In the Abyss)

Master's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Katherina did not get the magic form the teens now rangers I should have known they were the descendants! I was pacing back and forth near my throne deep in thought. "I see you are troubled Master," Denray said approaching me. "I am troubled Denray, those pesky rangers hold every single magic blood from their parents and I just want to grab it," I shouted. "Well, send out another creature with Katherina that can destroy their magic," Denray suggested. "That may work," I told her. "KATHERINA," I called. "Yes Master," she said approaching me. "Take a group of Hidicas with you to the surface world and bring Maxima with you," I told her pointing to the magical creature with the horse as her head and looked creepy. "As you wish," she responded. I have to admit I love Katherina. Those rangers are in for a surprise.

(Back at Rootcore)

Claire's P.O.V.:

The rangers were doing really well in controlling their magic to bear more powerful upgrades then I realized. "Mother," Aria yelled. "What is it Aria," I asked approaching her. "The crystal ball is getting a dark magic alert," she told me. "I'll get the rangers," I said. "Rangers, the crystal ball is getting a dark magic alert in the park," I told them. They followed me to the crystal ball and it showed Katherina with a dark magic monster terrorizing the park.

Eli's P.O.V.:

This cannot be good that's for sure. "Claire, will go stop them. You and Aria need to stay here," I told them. "Good luck Eli," Claire told me. "Come on guys let's go," I told the team and we ran off to defeat the monster.

(The park)

Third Person's P.O.V.:

People were screaming and running far away from the monster as she searched for them. "Where are you rangers, I know your hiding," she said an odd sweet voice. Catherina followed close behind hoping to catch them.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We arrived at the park just in time to spot them. "Hold it right there you," I shouted. The monster saw us and I could tell this wouldn't be pretty. "Why hello rangers, I figured you would be the descendants of those pests who defeated the Master," she said in a fake sweet voice. "I know your alliance and don't think it would be easy on you," I told her. "READY," I said to Eli, Cameron, Becky, Elizabeth, and Solomon. "READY," they responded. "MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we shouted in unison while morphing. Then, we started to battle the Hidicas who we defeated easily before getting to Maxima and she dodged almost all of our moves including our magic blasts. Great. "Guys hold on," I called to them. I ran forward and started to kick her with all of my strength and a few times I found her weak spot and kicked it. Turns out, it was two green orbs on her head that controlled her. I hit the orbs but the magic countered and sent me to the ground. "JENN," Eli screamed.

Eli's P.O.V.:

Jenn fell down as the magic hit her. "Jenn, you okay," I asked running up to my sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. I figured out her weak spot and I am not giving up without a fight," she said with determination in her. "Neither am I," I told my sister. "Yeah," the others agreed as well. "Let's show her and Catherina whose boss," Eli told us.

"ROOTED AS A TREE, GREEN MYSTIC DESCENDANT," Cameron cried in his pose.

"FLOWING AS THE WIND, PINK MYSTIC DESCENDANT," Elizabeth added in her pose.

"GRACEFUL AS THE SEA, BLUE MYSTIC DESCENDANT," Jenn said in her pose.

"SWIFT AS LIGHTING, YELLOW MYSTIC DESCENDANT," Sol exclaimed as well in his pose.

"COLD AND FLURRYING AS SNOW, WHITE MYSTIC DESCENDANT," Becky added in her pose.

"BLAZING AS THE PHONEIX, RED MYSTIC DESCENDANT," I cried in my pose.

"MAGIC FOREVER UNTIED ALL TIMES, POWER RANGERS MYSTIC DESCENDANTS," we all cried as the strength went within us and we raced towards Catherina and the dark magic monster with every kick, punch, dive , and sword throw we used to get to them. Our team is unbeatable in my opinion if I do so agree. Still the minions came up to us but we defeated them. However, Catherina was getting to the best of us as we came towards her with every punch, kick, and sword we threw at her even the monster. "Guys, the weakness for this horse are the two green orbs, we have to use our magic in order to blast the orbs," I told them. "Got it," they responded. We soon charged towards the monster and began to use our magic in order to defeat this monster. Our magic was hitting the orbs and Catherina couldn't believe it. "WHAT," she yelled. I'm telling you she needs to control her temper that's for sure. "Guys combine our magic together," I called to them. "Good call Eli," Jenn told me. "Okay, let's do this," I shouted.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We figured to combine our magic together it would bring down the monster. "POWER OF THE OCEAN," I yelled out as my magic staff glowed a bright blue. "POWER OF THE WIND," Elizabeth called out with her staff glowing pink. "POWER OF THE EARTH," Cameron followed suit. "POWER OF LIGHTING," Sol cried out. "POWER OF SNOW," Becky said joining in. "POWER OF FIRE," my brother yelled. "MAGIC COMBINE," we yelled. Our staffs soon combined the magic into a ball. "MAGIC STAFFS, FINAL MAGIC BALL STRIKE," we yelled out and gave the ball of magic a big push towards Maxima and brought her down. "NO, I WAS SO CLOSE," she yelled while being blown to dust. "Yes," I shouted. "Alright we did it," the rest of cheered. "Well done rangers, but this isn't over war begins now," Catherina sneered ending our celebration on a sour note. "Ruins of the deceased arise again and grow big. Maximums," She chanted. A dark spell seal appeared on the ground of the park and Maixima arose from the ashes. "Think that was easy rangers, now I'll crush you to pieces," she sneered. We all looked up to see the problem. "Geesh, this is one bad storm," Sol said. "Yeah," I said agreeing.

Becky's P.O.V.:

All of a sudden, our morphers started glowing a bright color and a new code was appearing on the keys as well. "Guys, we did it," I told them. "Did what," Eli asked. "The Xeotone gave us a new spell code that can help us defeat this monster," I told them. "Yeah, let's try it," Cameron said. "READY," Eli called. "READY, GALDWIN MYSTO PRERFIOR," we cried out together and pressed the code into the morphers.

Morphing Sequence 2:

Cameron was in his ranger suit and felt his body change through the trees biding their branches together around Cameron in transformation to his titan form. He came out of the binded tree with the body of the bull and the minotaur together. "MYSTIC MINOTAUR," He cried out and did his pose with the crest of the bull behind him glowing green.

Elizabeth like Cameron felt the change as she went through her wind storm caused by the magic she had and transformed into the form of a magical fairy who spread her love around the world. "MYSTIC FAIRY," she yelled and the wings spreaded across her to form the butterfly with her symbol glowing in pink like the titan she was.

Jenn like Elizabeth in her ranger suit felt the magic of the rushing water swirl around her as went through the water wall set before her. Changing in an instant she came out as a dolphin with the blue and silver specks on the titan form of her. "MYSTIC DOLPHIN," she cried out and splashed her tail with her blue symbol in the background glowing blue.

Becky like her cousin felt the snow magic inside of her as she walked through the ice wall and her ranger outfit formed her into the polar bear with the white and gold fur specks and the feet crushing through the snow. "MYSTIC POLAR BEAR," she cried while standing on both back legs in titan form and the snowflake behind her glowed white.

Solomon in his ranger uniform felt the lighting zig and zag around him as he jumped through the lightning and transform into the magical lightning bird or gurada if you will with the yellow plates mixed in with the silver plates of the bird with the wingspan big though he had a human form. "MYSTIC GURADA," he yelled in his pose with symbol behind him glowing yellow.

Last but not least, Eli felt the fire swarm around him like the others and his sister and ran through the fire wall and the fire formed the phoenix on him with the red plates mixed in with black and fire still continued to swarm around his head to form the face. "MYSTIC PHONIEX," he yelled out and the symbol behind him glowed red as he stood in his pose.

 _End second morphing sequence_

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I felt this new surge of power go within me and I think it's time to use it that's for sure. "Hey guys, let's play ball," I told them. "BALL FORM," I cried out twirling into a ball. Cameron catched me in his hands though he had an axe in the other. I felt his power coming into my portion of the ball. This is going to be fun.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

I felt the magic swirl inside of me and I passed Elizabeth over to Jenn. "JENN, Heads up," I called to her throwing Elizabeth.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

With me as a dolphin I swam through the water with a perfect gaze on the ball that was Elizabeth. "Got it," I yelled spiking my tail in the sky towards the ball and giving it a boost of my magic power. "Solomon, coming your way," I shouted to Sol.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

"THANKS JENN," I yelled and with my gurada hands placed the magic lightning of mine into the ball to give the monster that shock of end. "BECKY, CATCH," I called to her.

Becky's P.O.V.:

I was standing on my polar bear hind legs and got the ball and held it in my hands with the magic snow touch I had in me. Then I passed it to Eli. "ELI, Your turn," I told him.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"YOU GOT IT BECKY," I called to her. "HERE WE GO, PHONEIX FIRE KICK," I cried when jumping in the air and did a kick flip filled with fire and did a soccer kick towards Maxima and gave her what she deserved. "NO! I WAS SO CLOSE, MY DARK MAGIC IS GONE," she yelled while being exploded into dust. We watched as it happened and cheered. "Alright," we celebrated. "You may have won this time rangers but the next time won't be easy," Catherina sneered at us. Then, she disappeared to the spirit world. "Well, that was awesome," Sol said happily. "Yeah," Becky agreed. "Alright guys, let's get back to Claire," I told them as we transformed back into our human selves and ran all the way back to Rootcore. "Congratulations Rangers, you did well," she told us as we entered. "We did the best that we can Claire," Jenn told her.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"We did the best that we can Claire," I told her. "Indeed you did guys," she said happily. "Now, there are many more challenges down the road but I know you would do them with ease as you go through this journey," Claire told us. "We will," we responded. "I almost forgot to mention to all of you that my daughter Aria will be going to school with you guys," Claire told us. "Really," Eli asked. "Yes, I managed to work everything out and she will join you throughout the school year," Claire answered. "I hope this goes well," I said happily. "But we will do it together," Cameron told us. We smiled as we walked out of Rootcore ready for a new day tomorrow.

Master's P.O.V.:

"You could have gotten that magic," I yelled to Catherina. "I'm sorry Master," she told me. "Well, I should let you off with a warning," I told her. "Master," Denray called approaching. "Yes Denray. What is it," I answered. "I heard that Calire is letting her daughter go to school with the descendants," she told me. "Are you serious," I asked. "Of course Master," she replied. "Interesting," I said to them. "What do you have in mind Master," Catherina asked. "Go to school with them and found out for me what you know," I told Catherina. "As you wish," she responded. Rangers, I hope your enjoying today now because tomorrow, won't be pretty.

 **There you have it Code Busting is complete! Sorry about the delay but I am working on updating my stories so please bear with me everybody! The next chapter will be up after I write it so please stay tuned.**


	7. Statue state of mind

Stone Solid

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Ah, Wednesday mornings there is nothing like it. After we defeated Maxima a few days ago I got bombarded with questions from everyone regarding if we knew the descendants of the rangers or vice versa but it was worth it to keep our secret. Aria was starting high school with us today and we arrived at the school earlier so we had her in our classes and got her known with the area. "Okay, Aria there is a lot to cover when it comes to high school," I started to explain before Eli interrupted. "Which is why, you have a good back bone of us a.k.a. teammates but friends," he said putting an arm around her shoulder. "If you guys say so," she said as Elizabeth, Solomon, Becky, and Cameron joined us as well. "Oh, one more thing," Elizabeth told her. "What's that," she asked. "Try your best to stay away from Serena and her "friends"," Elizabeth added with air quotes. "How come," she asked Elizabeth. "She likes to pick on new students when they arrive here," Eli explained. "Wake up Briarwood, I'm here," a familiar voice sounded to us. "And here she is now," Cameron muttered. Serena soon came in with her friends and walked as if she was a fashion model over to where the seven of us were. What does she want now? "Morning besties," she said to us.

"Were not your besties," Cameron told her. "What are you doing here anyway," I asked. "Well, a little birdie told me a new student was here. I wanted to give her a welcome," she explained. "A welcome? Give me a break," Eli snickered. "Where is the student," she asked. "Right here," Aria said stepping forward. "Aria, what are you doing," I whispered. "I'm trying to be nice. Don't worry, I won't use magic," she assured me before turning back to Serena. "So, you're the new student here," she asked. "Yeah. I'm Aria, I just moved here," she introduced. "Oh. From where," Serena asked. "Uh..," she said turning to us. "Idaho," Eli mouthed. "Idaho. My mom got a new job there from her manufacturing company so, I moved here to Briarwood from there," I explained. "Oh. I thought you were the other new student with black hair and purple lipstick; but you have some spike. I like it," she told Aria. "You do," she asked. "Of course," Serena replied and then went her way. "That was weird," I told them. "Yeah. Who was the other student she was talking about," Eli questioned. The bell rang and were on our way to homeroom.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

I managed to make it to the school in time for homeroom. I was wearing my purple hoodie, black pants with combat boots, and purple lipstick. My hair was a short length hair style so I liked it. Anyway, I went into the school hoping to find the descendants and follow them around to see what trick I can lay on them. I know you're in here somewhere including you Aria. I followed the students to find my homeroom with another person who could be bait to lure the secret of those descendants.

Aria's P.O.V.:

I arrived at the same homeroom as Jenn, and Eli with the envelope in hand to give it to the teacher. I sat down at a nearby desk and soon came to the teacher after he sat down. "You must be Aria Sapphire, our new student from Idaho correct," the teacher asked me. "Yes I am," I replied. "It's very nice to meet you Aria. I'm Dr. Lewis, one of the science teachers here at the school. I hope your time here at Briarwood High will go smoothly," he told me. "Thank you Dr. Lewis, I will enjoy every moment," I told him before going back to my seat. The bell soon rang again and I was scared a little bit. "Don't worry Aria, that's the beginning bell," Eli told me. "Oh," I responded. Keep in mind, I was new to this school and a little scared. "Good morning Briarwood High, Chelsea Days here with a few announcements. The Briarwood Angels Varsity football team has announced the date for tryouts on September 5th so please sign up for that and contact Coach John with any questions. For all theatre lovers, our winter production of Narnia will be starting pretty soon and we will let you know on audition dates," she said on the loud speaker and afterwards it ended. I went to my first class of the day which was math only to see Solomon's father and Becky in the class. "Oh Aria Sapphire, welcome to my math class," he greeted me. "Thank you Mr. Thorn," I replied and found a seat next to Becky. The bell soon rang and everyone came in. "Alright, everyone listen up," Mr. Thorn called the class to attention. "We have a lot to cover in Quadratics, but first I want to welcome our new student Aria Sapphire from Idaho. We hope you enjoy your time here," he told me. I smiled. I never got use to this popularity before. "Alright, who can tell me where we left off in Quadratics," Mr. Thorn asked. Students began to raise their hands and answered the question while I took notes in class. "Psst. Aria," Becky whispered. "Yeah," I said turning around. "How are you feeling," she asked. "Okay thanks," I replied before turning back to the board and finishing the notes for class. "Now before you go, I want you guys to start thinking about your project for Quadratics," Mr. Thorn told us. The bell rang and I soon walked over to my next class which was gym with Eli.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I'm glad that pretty soon I can try out for the football team. I really want to get on it and I hope I do for sure. Aria came into the gym and I smiled to her. She smiled beck as she went into the locker room to change. "Hey buddy," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Jacob Luderick behind me. "Hey Jake," I greeted. "Could you tell me who that girl was," he asked. "Oh that's Aria," I explained. "Your girlfriend," he teased. "Oh shut up. She's a friend of Jenn and I from Idaho," I told him. "Idaho," he asked. "Yeah. Got a problem," I questioned. "Nope," he answered. Aria soon came out wearing her gym outfit and I walked over to her. "Hey, you look great," I told her. "Thanks buddy," she said to me. "Anytime, want to meet some of my friends," I asked. "Sure," she answered. I walked her over to them. "Hey guys, this is Aria Sapphire I was telling you about. Aria these are my friends Jacob Luderick, and Cameron Navarro," I told her. "Nice to meet you boys," she told them. Pretty soon, a whistle blew. Coach Morgan is here.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Liz, Becky and I made it to gym on time and changed just when Coach Morgan blew the whistle. "Alright, class let's get this started- and who are you," he said looking at Aria. "I am Aria Sapphire, sir your new student from Idaho," Aria responded politely. "Oh uh Sapphire," he asked. "Yes sir," she answered. "Oh, I guess I didn't know; but don't worry I'll write your name in my book for now and I'll input your name into the system and welcome to Briarwood High," he told her. "Thank you coach. I will appreciate my time here," she said happily. "Alright students, let's get working on our volleyball techniques," he told us as we went to play volley ball. Aria was placed with me and another student Catherina who I swear looks like the same warrior we fought a few days ago.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Jenn, I don't know about you but I swear that is Catherina," I muttered to Jenn as I bumped the volleyball. "You're right Becks, it is her. What is she doing at our school," she replied. "Or better what does she want," I questioned. "Becky catch," another student called to me. "Got it," I responded and hit that ball. I had a bad feeling this would turn ugly in a few minuets but that didn't stop me and the others from hurrying the ball. Afterwards, class ended and we made our way to our different classes for a little bit before we sat down in lunch and discussed.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"What the heck is Catherina doing at our school," I asked them in hushed tones. "Or better yet, what does she want," Eli asked as well. "I don't know guys. This is one tough nut to crack," Sol said agreeing with us. "I bet the Master has something to do with it," Aria said coming to our table. "Ari, what do you mean," Liz asked. "I had a feeling that the Master sent her here to blend in with us and see if someone can doing her dirty work or learn about teenagers here," she replied and all of us were in shock. "What are we going to do," I asked.

"Good question," Cameron replied. "I think for right now it's best we distance from Catherina along with Serena until this is figured out," Ari told us. "What do you mean," a voice asked. "Oh no," I mumbled. "Hi guys, what did I miss? Telling secrets," Serena asked coming forward. "No. We were talking about, science. Yeah we had homework and were just comparing answers," Eli answered Serena. "Oh. Listen, I have to thank you guys for finding Catherina for me," she said to us. "What," I asked. "How did we lead her to you," Cameron asked. "Easy. I was in the same math class as Becky and her then the rest is history. She's in my club now," she told us. "WHAT," we yelled in unison.

"Yep. Now, back to another topic. Can you please spill me secrets," she asked. I stepped forward towards Serena. "I'm sorry Serena we can't. The secrets we have is confidential and if we expose them now, we could be expelled. Now, please stop meddling in our business and only worry about you and your club," I told her. Inside, I felt the water boiling ready to burst out at her but I kept it in. "Whatever Jenn, know that I am available for your brother. Oh, I will find out your secret if it is the last thing I do," she told us before walking away. "God, I hate her," I mumbled. "Don't worry Jenn. I have a feeling something will change her mind in the end," Solomon told me and I hope he is right. The bell soon rang as went back to our separate classes and continued to be bored for a little bit more until the bell rang again this time for after school. The six of us stayed behind at the school to work on some homework while Aria ran back to Rootcore. I hope this day will go perfect.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

I made it to the Abyss after school and went looking for the Master until I saw him seated at his throne. "Ah Katherina, my slave," he greeted me. I soon came to his throne and bowed. "Hail to you, Master," I replied bowing. "Tell me, my dear how was the first day in the human realm," he asked me. "It was very good and I think I found someone who can help me in our work," I replied. "Oh. Really," he asked with interest. "Of course sir," I answered.

"This could lead us into getting that magic. Catherina, I want you to send out another monster one who can turn people to stone," he commanded me. "As you wish Master," I replied. I went to the chamber of monsters and soon began to chant a spell. "From the depths of thy tender room of evil and bliss, let's this monster become alive," I chanted and a buster claw monster grew from his little statue. "How may I serve you, dark Warrior," he asked me while bowing. "Come with me to the surface world and we will turn humans to stone. Bring Denray as well," I told him. "As you wish," he responded. We gathered the forces and soon rose to the surface world and began turning people to stone. The people ran in fear and we just chuckled. "Where are those descendants," Denray asked me. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon," I told her.

Becky's P.O.V.:

The others and I stayed behind to help our graphics teacher with shirts for the game and Eli's tryout coming up and the shirts looked awesome. All of a sudden, our morphers chimed. This better be good. "Claire what is it," I asked talking into the morpher. _"Rangers, I sense dark magic over by your school. You gotta see what's going on,"_ Claire told us. "We're on it," I told her. I looked up to see Eli and the others working hard on the projects. "Guys, we have to go. Trouble by the school," I explained. "On it," they replied and we soon grabbed our backpacks and walked outside.

"What the," Jenn asked when she saw people in statue form. We were all in shock at this. "What happened," Solomon asked. "Or better yet, who did this," I questioned. "That would be my latest monster," a voice was heard and we looked up to see a bat like person land on the ground after flying. Then, Catherina stood by the creature with another monster. "Hello descendants, miss me," Catherina sneered at us. "You," Jenn told her through gritted teeth. "What are you doing at our school Catherina," I asked. "I wanted to see the human world and now that I did, it's time to end this once and for all," she said drawing her sword out. "And who are you," Eli said to the monster who landed first.

"I'm Denray. Queen of the Vampires after your parents killed my mother Necrolai 6 years ago," she sneered. "No more standing around. It's time to end you," the monster Stone head said coming to us. "Not today, you stone head. Ready," I called out. "Ready," the others replied and we took out our morphers and typed the code in. "MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDATS ARISE," we shouted and morphed to our respective suits and armor. "Hidicas, attack," Catherina called to them as they rose from the surface and came towards us. "Kick it," I told my friends as we ran forward and began kicking those monster down with our magic. "Eat this, brain heads. SNOW FLURRY," I called waving my hands in a circular motion and launched snowflakes and ball at them. "Ha. Cold enough for ya," I taunted before making my way to the statue monster.

Eli's P.O.V.:

The Hidicas got through us pretty easily and we made just in time with Becky to get to that stone monster. "Hey Stone Head, try this," I called to him and kicking the monster in the gut. "You little descendant, got me angry," he sneered. "Well, I'm getting started," I replied back. "MAGIC STAFF, FIRE BALZE," I called out to my sword and slashed through him with a fire shot; however it didn't get good enough and sent me back flying. "ELI," Jenn cried out to me and ran over. "Are you okay," she asked. "I'm fine sis," I replied when honestly I was not.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Hey Block head, you knock down my brother you go through me," I told him. "That could be arranged," Stone head sneered. "MAGIC STAFF, WATER GUSH," I cried and soon my staff became filled with water and I fired it at him. "Oh that does it, Stone Crush Blitz," the monster shouted forcing his own attack onto me and I felt it go past my water surge. Then, darkness soon came over me.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"JENN," Eli screamed once he saw his sister as a statue. "Now, look at that, one descendant down," Denray sneered at us. "You hurt our friend you go through us. MAGIC STAFF VINE SURGE," I cried out and let the vines come through my staff and trap them for a few seconds. "Hey Liz, join in," I called to her. "Glad to. MAGIC STAFF WIND TORNADO," Elizabeth cried out. All of a sudden, two massive wings of a fairy came out from behind Elizabeth and sent a powerful wind shock to them and they fell down. "Want more," she asked them.

"Dear descendant, do you really think you can destroy us," Denray sneered at Elizabeth. "Yes I do," she replied through gritted teeth. "We'll be back descendants," Stone Head sneered and soon disappeared with Denray and Catherina. We looked to see Jenn still a statue. "We better get to Rootcore," I told them as we quickly ran off to the tree that lead us to Rootcore with Jenn in toe as well. Claire waited for us at Rootcore.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Rangers, what happened." She asked us. "Stone Head," I replied. "I want him gone and I will fight him with my bear hands if you will," Elizabeth said angrily. "Calm down Liz, everything will be fine," Cameron told her. "Calm down? I can't," she replied. "I know. Claire can you reverse the spell," I asked Claire. "I'm sorry Eli, I can't. The only way is for Stone Head to be destroyed," she replied. "Okay," I replied grumpily. I looked over at my sister in statue form and I couldn't help but feel the pain that was going through my body. "I feel bad that we just rushed in," Cameron told us.

"What do you mean Cam," I asked looking at him. "I mean we didn't have a plan and we just barged in without thinking it through," he answered. "Cam does have a good point," Becky added. "He's right. We should have thought this out," I answered. The others agreed. I walked over to Jenn and looked at her in the form of a statue.

 _Jenn, please I know you're in there._

 _Are you sure you're alright._

 _I'm sorry for what I did, to make you mad, I know your sad._

 _You have to trust me, my sister please you know the best._

 _Jenn, I love you_ ," I sang to her statue and cried. All of a sudden, the Xeotone glowed and the pages turned as we headed to the book. "Would you look at that," I said surprisingly.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"A new spell code," I said happily. This could help us big time. "You have a new clue Rangers," Claire replied while she tended to Aria. The crystal ball glowed and it could only mean one thing. He's back. "Guys, he's back. I think it's time we show him whose boss," I said to my teammates. "Indeed," Eli replied.

"Ready?" Eli called out.

"Ready!" we responded.

"MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we morphed again and grabbed the brooms and went over to the park where the monster was at it again.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

"Hold it right there, you stone head," I called out to him. "Ah you are back. Ready to lose," he sneered, "Never. We got one thing that you don't have," I replied. "And what is that? You are one descendant down remember," he sneered. "Determination," I replied. "MAGIC FOREVER," I cried out while the others joined in. "UNITED FOR ALL TIMES. POWER RANGERS MYSTIC DESCENDANTS," we cried out as fireworks shut off behind us. "Hidicas attack," the monster said to them and they did.

"Let's go," I cried out as we started to fight them again and they went away with ease thanks to us. When we got to the monster, it became more difficult but that didn't stop us. "Hey take this, knock head," I said giving him a wind blast. "Ow. You knocked me down," he complained. "Good cause were staring up," Becky replied.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Good were cause starting up," I told the monster as we continued to kick him and fight him. "Hey, try this SNOW STAFF, POWER OF THE SNOW," I cried and snow flurried my staff as I turned it around like a baton and waved it at him which caused him to knock down. "That's snow for ya," I told him. A cackle could soon be heard again. "Hello Descendants, miss me," Denray said flying to us. "Denray," I sneered. "Guys, let's crush her," I told my friends as we regrouped and began to fight Denray while the monster looked to escape but I stopped him. Our attacks got knocked down by Denray and the monster.

"Any last words Descendants," the monster asked. "Just one. MAGIC STAFF, WATER POWER SURGE," a voice yelled and we turned around to see Jenn already morphed running up to the monster. "Jenn," we screamed happily coming to her. "But how," I asked. "I heard the song Eli sang to me and it broke through the stone barrier. Now I'm ready to join in," she told us.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"How could you? You are just as annoying," the monster sneered. "That's because my family and friends believe in me," I replied. "MAGIC STAFF POWER OF WATER," I called out forming the Mystic formation. "POWER OF FIRE," Eli replied placing his staff aligned with mine. "POWER OF THE EARTH, POWER OF WIND, POWER OF LIGHTNING, POWER OF SNOW," the others added aligning their staffs as well. "MAGIC STAFFS COMBINE. MYSTIC DESCENDANTS, FIRE BALL FINISH," we shouted sending the fire ball with our magic and the monster exploded.

"Yes," we cheered. "You think that is easy descendants, but this ends now. Monster once dead, awake and grow defeat those below for all time," Catherina chanted while we watched in horror as the monster grew in size. "This is not good," Cameron replied. "Yeah. It's time for backup," Eli told us. We got the morphers out and typed in the code for Titan form. "GALDWIN MYSTO PREFIOR," we yelled out and morphed into our Titan forms and began to fight the monster. "Hey Jenn, try the spell code," Eli called to me. "Good idea Eli," I replied. "GALDWIN MYSTO UNIOUS," we cried out and felt something change in us.

 _Third morphing sequence_

 _The Titan dolphin split into two to create the front legs and feet of the machine. Then, the Minotaur continued to form into the body while Guarda would have back wings like the one machine before it and the Phoenix and the fairy soon merged into the chest compartment of the machine. A checkerboard like placing was set in the cockpit and it would soon get heated after that._

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Woah, what is this place," Cam asked as we moved around in little stools. "I don't know," Liz replied. "Guys, don't you see? The cockpit of the zords are like a chess board," I replied. "Hey that's awesome. Not to brag, dad was the captain of the chess team back in school and so am I," Solmon bragged. "Alright everyone. Down to business," Eli told us.

"DESCENDANT TITAN MEGAZORD, ONLINE. READY," we called out ready to fight. "This is impossible," the monster cired out as he threw something in our direction and looked like it hit us but we were covered with a shield thanks to the wings of the Guarda. "No," he said seeing us from the smoke. "It won't be easy," I replied. "MYSTIC TITAN SABER," we cried out releasing the sword. "No! This can't be happening," the monster yelled. "Actually, it can," Cam replied. "Alright guys! Together," Eli called out ready for the final attack. "ANCIENT POWER OF THE DESCENDANTS, DESCENDANT SPELL SEAL," we cried out.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The Megazord lifted the saber into the air and traced out the spell seal and sent it to the monster filled with the electric charge and magical energy from it. "No," he yelled. "Check and mate," the rangers replied as he turned into black dust. Then, the rangers celebrated.

 _Meanwhile in the Abyss_

Master's P.O.V.:

"That DID NOT GO AS PLANNED DENRAY," I shouted to my advisor. "Forgive me Master, it was Catherina's fault," she accused pointing her finger at her. "No it wasn't it was the rangers's fault for destroying him," Catherina shot back. "ENOUGH," I yelled at them. "Catherina, better get the magic for next time," I told her. "As you wish," she replied and left the chamber. "As for you Denray, I want you to do a little homework and research your family history," I told her with a devious smile. "What do you mean Master," she asked. "It seems you have a long lost daughter," I told her and she left still wondering what it was. "Rangers, the first few rounds you won; but the tides are turning," I said to myself on the throne and soon laughed.

 _Back at Rootcore_

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Excellent work Rangers, even through the toughest of circumstances you did well," Claire told us as we sat near the globe. "Thank you Claire. We know teamwork does the best job," I replied. Claire smiled at us as she continued to make a potion. "Aria, we can't thank you enough for helping us as well. Sorry we had to leave you early," Cameron told her. "Don't worry guys, everything will be fine and besides you guys have your own challenges coming up," she told us and we sat down to do homework knowing this battle we had won.

 **There you have it! I apologize for the delay but I am working on my others stories as we speak. I plan to get them done and uploaded as soon as possible so bear with me. Again, I will take positive reviews. I have to give a inspiration shout out to Thunderyoshi who writes amazing Power Rangers stories based on the shows. Thank you for inspiring me! I did you a little bit of Frozen in this piece which is Eli's song so I have to credit them. Enjoy for now guys!**


	8. Power of horses

Legend of the Equestrian

Solomon's P.O.V.:

School went by a few hours ago. Jenn, Aria and I were at the stands of the school field watching Eli, Cameron, Becky, and Elizabeth try out for the cheerleading and football team. They looked great out there.

Eli's P.O.V.:

Today was the day I start my tryouts for the team and I couldn't be more excited. "Good afternoon Coach Jones," I greeted him when I arrived on the field. "Afternoon Eli. Ready for your tryout," he asked. "Yes sir," I replied. I soon got in my position for the practice positions and I began to do the moves that I practiced for in quite time at a record pace. Coach Jones seemed to be impressed. "Wow Eli, I have to admit you did an amazing job," he told me. "Thank you Coach," I replied honestly. I walked over to the bench and sat down to watch Cameron try out and he did pretty good to. "How come you're not trying out Sol," I asked him from my bench. "I would but I really don't want to get hurt," he replied. "I can manage," I told him with a smile and looked to the other side of the field to find Liz and Becky trying for cheer.

Becky's P.O.V.:

Liz and I walked over to the cheerleaders. "Excuse me, were here to sign up," I said politely. "You may want to ask Serena, she is in charge of the tryouts," one of the cheer leaders told us and we went over to her. "Oh hello girls I hear you are trying out and- YOU TWO," Serena exclaimed when she saw us. "Yep," I replied. "B-b-but how," she questioned. "We want to try out and do you think it's worth it," I asked Serena. "Well, I guess so," she told us. I smiled at her and so did Liz. "So, what can you ladies do," Serena asked. We smiled and showed her our routine of jumps flips even getting some the girls to be our fly spotters. Serena was impressed.

"I must say you two, I am impressed," she said. "Thanks," Liz smiled. We were glad that this opportunity came knocking. Serena thought long and hard before calling the girls together. "Alright everyone listen up, the girls and I made a decision and we are ready to announce the new members of the Briarwood Angels cheerleaders. They are Becky Frozenleaf, and Elizabeth Rose Rocca. Congrats to our new members," Serena told us and the girls applauded as we smiled.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

Eli and I were told that we got the positions for the football team and I couldn't be more excited that this was happening. Eli, Jenn, Sol, Becky, Elizabeth, and I were soon walking over to Rootcore when it started to rain. "Geez, did it have to rain today," I asked. "Yep," the others responded as we arrived. "Rangers, I'm glad you can make it," Claire told us. "Sorry if were late Claire. It started to downpour," Eli responded. "Hey Aria," I greeted. "Hey Cameron," she replied. "So what are we learning today Claire," Becky asked. "We are learning about the descendant of Catastros," she told us. "Who is that," I asked.

"He was a mythical horse that once belonged to my uncle Leanbow when he was Koragg," Becky explained. "Legend said that a mystic would be able to crack into the spell that held him and tame the creature," Eli added telling me. "Now that the gate was cracked again, the spell holding his descendant is now under the control of Catherina," Claire explained. "I see. One question I do have in order to tame the horse does it have to be a certain descendant to do this," I asked. Yes. It has to be the red descendant who can tame the creature for a little bit before he goes back to Catherina," Aria answered.

"What do you mean under her control," Jenn asked. "The horse is under her control and will be until a curse is broken with her," Claire explained. "What curse," I asked before seeing the crystal orb glowing. "Dark Magic in the center of town," Eli told us. "We better get going, READY," I exclaimed. "READY," they cried out and got their morphers. "MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we yelled and morphed and went on the racers to the center of town.

 _(In the center of town)_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Catherina was there with Castros Junior and with a demon monster with 5 dog heads terriozing people in the square with his fangs and scary features. "Yes create havoc and wait for your precious saviors to come help you," he taunted.

Eli's P.O.V.:

We looked in the air for the monster and Catherina though we weren't sure where they were. "Any luck," I asked my friends. 'I found them Eli. In the town square," Becky told me. "Thanks Becky, let's go," I told them as we landed on the ground. "Hold it right there bozo," I called out and he faced me. "Oh hello descendant, I thought you weren't going to show up to my party," he taunted. "Who are you," Jenn asked coming forward. "I am Monsterious, your destruction," he replied.

"Catherina, I see you taking no interest," I smirked. "That's because I will when he crushes you," she sneered. "Not today girlfriend," Becky replied. "Hidicas, get them," Catherina commanded. They rose and soon came to us. "Guys, let's get them," I replied. "Yeah," they agreed and we soon ran towards them and began to fight.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"One fight for you, and for you," I said taking the Hidcas down one by one. I'm telling you this is going crazy and I wish they could be easy to us. I kept kicking them down. "Okay, time for a cool down. Magic Staff, Elemental Seal of Water," I cried and created a seal of water that splashed them soaking wet. "How's that," I smirked and soon went to join the others in getting that demon 5 headed beast down. Soon, I heard a scream. "Becky," I yelled running to join her. She was stuck in the midst of a pull war with the Hidicas. "Ok that's it. Water plunge," I yelled sending water down on those who were holding my cousin. "Don't mess with my cousin," I gritted. "Jenn," Becky said getting up.

"You okay Becky," I asked. "Yeah, now let's get that monster," she replied and we ran to the monster that was ready to grill us. Cameron and the others joined behind and we started to fight the monster. We kicked and dodged him almost every single time and it did seem to work. "Pathetic," he spat at us. "Not today were not," I told him as we kicked and fought. I soon noticed something as we fought. Catherina was getting the horse ready to hit us.

Eli's P.O.V.:

We were fighting the monster and I looked to see Catherina getting the horse ready to kill us and I had to think of something fast. "Try this dog god, MAGIC STAFF SWORD MODE FIRE SURGE,"I shouted as my staff went into a sword and fire surrounded the sword and I fought him with it. "That's pathetic," the monster spat dodging the attacks I made. "You say it's pathetic, I say it's determination," I told him while fighting. "Determination please, try this DOG BITE," he shouted as the heads came to me and I tried to block them but they got to me and slashed my suit as I landed in the ground and demorphed but cold on the ground with darkness.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Eli," I shouted running over to him and quickly saw he was out. "This monster messed with the wrong family. POWER OF WATER, WATER SURGE," I shouted with my hands and released water to him as he got wet but that made him angry and ran to me but I moved just in time to let Becky take charge after seeing what he did to Eli.

Becky's P.O.V.:

I couldn't believe this monster did this. "Hey you dog head," I called out and he looked at me. "This is for my cousin, SNOW STAFF ICE SURGE," I yelled pointing my staff at him and ice came towards him and he ran away. "I'll be back pests," he spat and disappeared along with Catherina. "Let's get back to Rootcore with Eli," I told them as we teleported back with magic. "Rangers, what happened," Claire asked. "Eli was fighting the monster with the fire surge and then he used dog bite and now he's out cold," I explained. "Place Eli on the healing bed and we'll go from there," Claire told us. Little did we know it was a journey for him.

"I wish we could have known what the horse would do," Cameron told me. "Well, we learned that the red Mystic can control the horse," I said and then I thought of something. "Wait, Claire do you have the book on Catstrots," I asked. "I do Becky, here," she said handing the book to me as I began to read it.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I felt bad that Eli was out and I wasn't sure how long it would take until he gets better. "Eli, I hope your okay, I said to him as he laid on the healing bed. "Guys, I found something," Becky told us and I came over to her. "What is it," Sol asked. "It's the legend Claire told us, it says here that a once a red descendant has the capability of taming the horse, it will give him new power," she read. "But how does that help us," I asked. "Eli is probably taming Catstrots in order to gain control and set him free from getting out cold more," she explained. We were shocked and looked at Eli as he stirred a little. "I think it's working," I told them hoping he would come back soon.

 _(Mind scape)_

 _Eli's P.O.V.:_

 _Since I was knocked out cold I stood in a purple beach looking around for anything. "Uh, hello," I called out but no one came for me. I saw a horse laying on the beach and was filled with pain. "Catstrots Junior," I asked coming forward and he neighed as if saying yes. I knelt down and went to touch him but he flinched. "Shh. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you," I told him like Our Lady said to the children of Fatima and he relaxed as I pet him. I smiled as he bonded to me. "Hey buddy, I'll help you get out but you need to trust me this time okay," I told him and he huffed a yes. "Okay," I said standing up and looking for an entrance of the beach which I found perfectly._

" _Alright, let's this misery end in love and the door be opened so we can return above," I chanted the spell and the door opened for a little bit. "One more thing, finsho," I cried and the door opened completely as we rode out into the openness of the city. "Good boy," I told him and soon felt magic coming as we or I woke up._

Sol's P.O.V.:

"Hey guys, look. Eli's waking up," I told them as they came to the bed and looked. Eli stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey, how long was I out," he asked us. "Eli," we said happily and hugged him. Claire smiled and walked up to him. "You did red descendant, you tamed Catstrots," she told us. "I did," he asked. "Yes," she replied. I soon looked at the crystal ball as it picked up dark magic. "Oh no, not him again," I groaned. "He's back, downtown," Eli said looking up. "We don't have much time, but let's do this," I told him. "You got it for sure Sol, everyone ready," Eli asked. "Ready," we replied. "MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we yelled and got our brooms. "Mystic Racers transform," we shouted and soon they transformed into the racers as we went back to town.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I looked to see the monster there where he hit me before and I figured we land there. "Guys, I found him prepare for landing," I called out to my teammates. "Ten-four Eli," Cameron told me as we landed. "Hold it right there again, dog head," I called out to him. "Why hello again, descendant surprised of you to show up," he sneered. "Yeah, nice try. But I am here now and I am not afraid of you," I told him. "Why," he asked. "Because I have something more," I answered and my mates came behind me in fighting positions. "Hidicas attack, Catherina you keep them distracted I'll take care of the red one," Monsterious told Catherina. "Of course," she replied. "GET THEM," I cried out and we rand towards them as we all fought the Hidicas again. I felt so much better now with this strength in me that I felt free.

"Ha, take that guys. Hey try this for size, POWER OF FIRE," I yelled with my hands in a fireball and throwing the ball at them. "Nice, hot for ya," I asked before running off to the monster who hit me earlier. "Ha," I yelled placing my sword into him as he stumbled back. "That was weak," he told me. "It wasn't weak, I may be wondering still but I am determined to bring you down for good," I cried out and felt someone coming near me through a hole. "Castratos," I called out to him and he neighed. "What, that's impossible," Monsterious asked. "He couldn't," Catherina said in dismay as the others fought her. "It can happen," I replied to them.

"Castratos, descendant of the original here my call of despair and aid let thy power guide me on not to use in disdain, as I need more than ever, help me now morph thy armor into mine and let this creature be vaporized," I said chanting the morphing spell. He soon latched on and a bright light completed the area.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

"Shield the eyes," I commanded. Everyone shielded their eyes waiting to see what would happen.

 _Secondary morphing sequence_

 _Eli was in the middle of forest with Castratos behind him as he jumped onto the horse. His leg armor had silver plates on them and his boots looked golden in color of the shield. His chest had red, black and silver along with gold plate armor and silver arm plate while his cape was the same and his helmet had a part of the horse on the top. Eli soon from the horse with his sword. "POWER OF CATSTROTS, Red Mystic Descendant," he yelled in his pose._

Cameron's P.O.V.:

All of us looked up after the light was gone to see Eli in this position ready to fight with the horse by his side. "Wow," I breathed. "Impossible," Elizabeth agreed. "Go Eli," Becky and Jenn cheered for their cousin and brother.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I felt this new magic go into me like a strong current of fire. I stood before the monster and looked down to see the armor fully morphed on me. "Woah. This is incredible," I told myself. I soon looked at the monster and faced him. "Time to end your terror, Monsterious," I told him drawing out my staff. "Now this will be fun, Hidicas get him," he shouted. But I ran forward to them and kicked them down one by one. "Miss me," I taunted as they followed me. "You should watch out," I told the monster as I landed on him and began to fight him with every move I got even in my new powers. "Think of giving up," the monster sneered. "Not today. MAGIC STAFF SWORD MODE FIRE BLAZE," I replied getting my staff into the sword and in full fire around the sword and slashing him with it. He groaned and stumbled back where the others joined in and fought him with their magic.

"No. Catstrots was to be with me," Catherina cried. "It's not easy girlfriend, besides do I know you," I asked with a look. "You already know me," she spat. "Well, that will change," I replied. "Eli," Jenn came running up to me. "Great work bro," Cameron added. "Thanks guys. Now, let's end this dog in the pound," I told them. "Yeah," they replied. "Good luck with that," the monster sneered. "Well, you're already in the pound," I told him. "MAGIC STAFF POWER OF FIRE," I called lifting my staff in the air. "PWER OF WIND, POWER OF SNOW, POWER OF LIGHTING POWER OF NATURE, POWER OF WATER," the others cried out lifting their staffs in the air as well. "MAGIC STAFFS COMBINE," we yelled as it formed the fire ball. "MYSTIC DESCENDANT, FIRE BALL STRIKE," we yelled and the monster soon got hit with that magic.

"No! I should have defeated you," he cried out as we looked to see him dead. "Alright," we cheered. "You want to play the card Rangers, well two can play at this. Monster from thy death regain and grow defeat the human race and descendants in toe," Catherina replied and chanted the growing spell and watched this monster grow over our heads. "Ready for round two," he sneered. All of us looked up. "Eli, we need back up," Cameron told me. "Right. You guys form the Mystic Descendant Titan Megazord, I'll take of Castratos," I told them. "Got it, GALDWOEN MYSTIC UNIOS," the others cried out as they morphed to Titan form. "Alright buddy, let's see what you can do on the good side, GALDWOEN MYSTIC PREFIOR," I called out and morphed to Titan form. I soon landed on Castratos and formed a Megazord.

"Power of the horse, Centaur Phoenix Megazord, UNITE," I yelled from the cockpit. The monster did not seem happy so did Catherina. "No, that's not fair," he cried out. "It is for us my friend. Phoenix tail flash," I cried letting the Phoenix tail of the Megazord hit the monster straight in the body. "Ow, that was mean," he told us. "No, it us doing business," I replied. "Eli, come in," Jenn called. "What's up sis," I replied. "Ready for us," she asked. "Go for it," I replied. "MYSTIC SABER," the others yelled as the saber was released and they fought him. "Ouch," he cried out again. "Alright guys let's do this," I told them. "Yeah," they cried out. "HORSE POWER DESCEDANT SEAL,"I cried letting the tail form the Mystic seal of good while the others joined in. "ANICENT POWER, MYSTIC DESCENDANT SPELL SEAL," they cried out. "SEALS COMBINE," we yelled and it hit the monster on the spot with that power. "NO, THAT IS SO NOT FAIR," Monsterious cried out exploding. "CHECK AND MATE," we shouted and he was gone. "Well done guys and you Casterots," I told the horse. "I better get you back to Catherina," I told him as I demorphed form the Megazord to Titan form. "Catherina, I believe he belongs to you," I told her. The horse came down to her as we demorphed back to ranger form. "I will be back descendants but thank you," she sneered and disappeared in the underworld. "Alright everyone, power down," I told them as we demorphed again to civilian form. "So, back to Rootcore," Solomon suggested and we went back.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

" _Do I know you,"_ that question kept repeating in my head like a loud bell and I couldn't figure out what it was. "Hail, O Great Master," I said bowing to him at his throne. "There are you Catherina, my pet. Where is the girl you were telling me about that can help us," he asked. "I plan to get her soon, I heard she wants to find out the secret of the descendants if it is the last thing she does," I said repeating her words. "Well, find her because she can help us," he replied. "As you wish," I answered. "Wait, what are you worried about," he asked me. "A question the red one asked if I knew him," I replied. "Don't worry about it, worry about world domination," he told me. "Yes Master," I replied and soon left his throne. I don't know what you asked Mystic Descendant but I will find out.

Master's P.O.V.:

Ever since Catherina, looked worried or troubled, I didn't know what to pinpoint but maybe that descendant is trying to crack something in her. "DENRAY," I called out the bat. "Yes Master," she asked approaching. "Go into the surface world for a bit and find me everything you about the descendants whereabouts so we can hurt them and join Catherina in catching that girl we are looking for," I commanded. "Yes Master," she replied. She soon chanted a spell and her appearance changed. She was no longer a bat but a woman with brown hair in layers, a black top with the collar in lace and the sleeves sheer in black. She wore pants that were skinny enough to the brim and black heels completed the look. Yet, her eyes were a storm color but with shadow glittered on her. "From this form, I am no longer Denray, but NANCY Weeks," she told me. I smiled. "Go, my friend," I told her and she left. Then, I laughed. Oh this would be fun.

 _(Back at Rootcore)_

Claire's P.O.V.:

"Rangers, well done on your mission," I told them as they sat around the globe. "Thank you Claire, we did our best," Cameron replied. "More importantly, Eli you tamed the horse for a little bit but it will only take a matter of time before the curse to take no effect on him," I told the red descendant. "Of course," he answered. All of a sudden, someone barged in to the tree and I looked to see Chip Thorn standing there. "Dad," Solomon called out. "Mr. Thorn," the others called out. "What are you doing here," Sol asked. "We got trouble Solomon. She's back," he answered. "Whose back dad," he asked. "You're ex mother," he replied. "You don't mean," Eli said. "I do. Nancy Weeks is back," he replied. We looked at each other and didn't know this would come. "Rangers, we need to call an emergency meeting," I said taking control and we better do this fast.

 **Cue beginning of Beethoven's 5** **th** **symphony. Cliff hanger right? I am telling you this chapter was fun to right and I loved playing with the characters a lot. SO, still to come is the explanation of the curse which will be introduced in the next chapter which will be a somewhat two parter. Then, it is the coming chapter I will right about the legend of the sword and shield of the Magical Realm to sort of introduce the part of the gems which will be mentioned later on and then we go from there. Hope you guys enjoy this for now! Peace!**


	9. Quest for the stonecurse needs to break

Stone of Power and Ranger meeting

Solomon's P.O.V.:

Dad and I ran home to tell Serena that her ex mom is back and I am not sure how she will react to this. I mean ever since something happened to her while we were young I still didn't understand why. "Kay, were home emergency meeting," our dad called to her. "Coming," she called and came down the stairs wearing someone else's clothes. "Can we keep this quick? My boyfriend's here and we are having a chat," she asked. "Boyfriend," I said spitting out water. "Yep," she replied. 'SO what is the meeting about? If it's about magic, forget it," she told us. I just rolled my eyes. "No Kay it's not that, it's your ex mother Nancy Weeks is back," dad told her. "What," she said out loud. "Why," she asked. "I don't know, were figuring that out now. I just wanted to make you aware and I want you to be on high guard if you see her okay," dad asked. "Yes dad," she said.

"Good. Oh and one more thing, get your boyfriend out of the house for not telling me," dad told her and she agreed. Her boyfriend came downstairs and looked upset. "I'm very sorry this happened Mr. Thorn, I promise you it won't happen again," he apologized. My eyes looked at him and realized he was serious. "I appreciate your apology uh," my dad was saying. "Oh James. James Cornflower," he replied and soon left. I was in the kitchen after dad went upstairs and I was down here with Kay. "You know Kay, there is something, I don't understand," I told her. "Why, is it because I don't believe anymore," she said to me. "Well yeah," I replied. "Face it Sol, the real century is here not the one of fairytales," she told me. I looked at her and felt something in her body. Dark magic dust was corrupting her.

"I'll see you in the morning," I told her before getting out of the chair and went to bed. I soon got out my morpher. "Guys, do you read," I asked. "Loud and clear Sol, emergency meeting at school tomorrow. Lunch time," I told them. "Rodger that," Eli told me. _Think it's time I tell them, I thought._ I soon went to bed hoping this would work.

 _(The next morning)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Eli and I woke up and got ready for the day wondering what it was Solomon had to tell us. "What do you think he has in mind," I asked Eli as we sat down to breakfast. "I don't know, Jenn but will figure it out soon," he replied. Dad came in to the kitchen and told us about a meeting in Rootcore. We told him we would be there and soon got on the bus to school. We arrived just in time and walked through the hallways only to see Serena and Catherina along with her girls in the hallway near my locker. I quickly hid around the corner hoping they wouldn't notice me. But one of them did. "Well, well Jenn Russel surprised to see you here," one of the girls greeted. "Well, you found me. What are guys want from me this time," I asked.

"Oh nothing, but a secret that's it," Serena replied. "No Serena, you are not getting my secret out or my brother's and our friends so don't even think about following us," I told her and soon walked away. They started to come up from behind in order to gain something but I just hid and waited until they were gone. Good thing, I had no classes with them and so did Eli and the others; but I had a feeling they would come after us today in order to gain our secret. Classes soon went by and I got my lunch and walked over to our table. I saw Eli and Solomon already there and soon sat down. "You alright sis," Eli asked me. "No. Serena and her friends tried to get me to expose my powers and secret but I stood my ground. I just feel one way or another they'll find out," I told them. "Well, like Claire said, we have to keep our identies hidden at all cost even if it means the truth gets out," Solomon added. Aria, Elizabeth, Cameron, and Becky joined us soon afterwards. "Hey, perfect timing," I told them. "We made it," Aria said to us.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

I figured it was time I told them the truth. "Alright guys, I called for our meeting because since we found word that Nancy is back I have a feeling who she is in villain form," I told them. "Really? Who is it," Cameron asked. "Denray," I replied. "What," the others whispered. "You got to be kidding," Eli told me. "I'm not, I distinguished her features last night and I remember that she was the one who did something to my sister to make her not believe in magic," I told them. "What happened," Jenn asked. I took a deep breath and shared my story. "All of this started after she left our dad. One day Kay and I were reenacting one of dad's stories," I told them as I thought hard of that day.

 _Solomon flashback_

" _Mwhah- ha, I'm going to get you yellow ranger," young Kay said like Necroali. "Think again bat, there is more to me than you know. Magic Staff crossbow," young Solomon commanded using his own staff his dad made for him and began to shoot pretend lightning bolts to his sister. "No, this is not fair," she cried out. "It is to save Earth," he told her and shot another pretend one. "Down, I go. No," Kay shouted and landed on the ground with leaves. "Got you," Solomon told her and fell on the leaves next to her and two started laughing. "Hey that was fun Kay," he told her._

" _Indeed Sol, I love having a brother like you telling dad's stories in this way," she agreed. "Me too. Want some food," he asked. "Let's go, "she replied. All of a sudden, the ground shook and a dark seal soon surrounded Kay. "SOLOMON, DAD," she screamed within the pain. "KAY," I yelled wanting to reach her but I couldn't. Dad was near me as we watched in horror as the dark magic took hold of her. Gone was her innocent blue eyes now green. Her clothes changed from the vibrant colors to dark gray and black. The magic died down and Sol looked at his sister. "Are you alright Kay," he asked her. "Of course Solomon, I'm fine," she replied._

" _Okay, you want some food," dad asked. "I'm good dad," she replied. "Do you still want to remember dad's stories," I asked. "Dad's stories? Funny enough you still believe in the stories Sol, besides their make believe," she said with a laugh. "What? They're true don't you remember," he asked. "No. Never will I remember I'm too grown up for them," she replied and went inside. Solomon knelt in the grass and cried because his sister was hurt with this magic. "WHOEVER YOU ARE AND WHO DID THIS TO MY SISTER I VOW TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND BREAK THE CURSE THAT HOLDS MY SISTER" he cried into the sky looking up and felt lightning swirl around him._

 _End flashback_

"Ever since that day, I vowed to find the person who cursed my sister with dark magic and get the revenge they deserve," I explained telling them about what happened. "Oh Sol, that has to hurt," Becky told me. "It did Becks, I wish I had my normal sister again," I replied crying. "Don't cry buddy, we'll get your sister back to normal," Eli told me. Jenn looked to see Serena and her friends coming. "Oh no, quick everyone get the science books," Jenn told us and we did quickly doing our homework. "Why, would look at that. Friends doing homework, how sweet," one of the girls teased. "Sweet is sickening," Catherina agreed. "Really? What do you ladies want," Jenn asked. "A secret so we can expose it to the school," Serena said to us. "Not going to happen," I answered standing up for myself. "Really, because it's too secret," Catherina asked and soon pushed Jenn to the ground. "Jenn," we all yelled. Everyone looked at us now. I saw Jenn get back up.

"Take another blow at us and we will not reveal the secret," she told them. They looked at one another and walked away before anything happened. Everyone started to applaud us and cheer. I smiled. Guess they hadn't Jenn or us do that before by sticking up to one another. Serena and the girls looked mad. But they went about their business. "You okay Jenn," I asked. "I sure am," she replied and we still discussed the plans to figure out how to save my sister.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

I decided now would be a great time to take Serena to the dark world and have her join us. "Serena, come with me for a second," I told her as we walked into the courtyard. No one was watching and I froze the cameras so no one would catch me. "Catherina where are you taking me," Serena asked. "You'll see," I told her as I soon casted a spell to reveal the dark seal and drag us down to the underworld. "Where are we," she asked as we stood in the throne room of the Master. "The underworld," I told her. I soon saw the Master walk in. "Hail, O Master of great Magic," I bowed to him. "Hello Catherina, I see you brought someone with you," he said noticing Serena. "Yes Master, I brought her here. She is the one I had chosen to help us," I replied. "Very good my dear," he told me. I watched as he came down from the throne over to her. "What is your name my dear," he asked.

"Serena Robinson," she replied. "Ah, Serena a beautiful name," he said walking around. "Tell me, how would you feel about joining me in conquering Earth," he asked. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Why you do want to find the secret of the descendants, do you," he asked lifting her head to his face. "I do," she replied. I smiled knowing my plan would work. "Perfect my dear, Catherina bring Denray in to begin the dark magic ritual," he commanded. "As you wish," I replied. "Denray," I called out. "You called," she cackled. "Begin the ritual," I commanded. "As you wish," she replied and began chanting the dark magic ritual and soon it corrupted her.

Her clothes changed from a cheerleader's uniform to a black crop top with pants that crisscrossed and over the knee boots. Her hair was still dark brown with highlights and the eyes that were once truquoise became amber. "Perfect," Denray told us. "Now, we need a name for you something other than Serena," I thought. "DO you have any suggestions Master,"Denray asked. "Call her, Midnight, servant to the queen of vampires," he suggested. "Midnight. I like it," I told her. "Send her to surface world with you and a monster after school is done. The descendants are in for a surprise," the master told me. "Of course Master, I will do so," I replied. She looked at me and started to laugh evilly this will be good.

 _(Back at the high school)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Everyone was wondering where Serena and Catherina went to and even called the police to report a missing person. We all wondered what happened. After school, Eli, Sol, Cameron, Elizabeth, Becky and I ran to Rootcore as soon as the bell rang. We got to the tree and jumped right into the forest with our stuff. We got in and saw Claire. "Rangers what happened," Claire asked us. "Serena and Catherina went missing," I explained panting. "Missing," Aria asked. "Students are worried something bad happened and now they got police involved," Eli added. "Yeah with a police present now, we won't have a secret location to morph because cameras could be around everywhere," Becky added. "I see. Rangers like I told you before your identies must be protected at all costs. I have a feeling this is starting to get crazy," Claire told us.

"Okay, so we have to be on guard guys because anything can happen," Eli told us. "Indeed," a voice sounded. We turned to see our parents in the headquarters. "Mom, Dad," Eli and I said and hugged them. The others did the same with their parents. "What are you guys doing here," I asked. "Emergency veteran ranger meeting and also to let you know on something that can help defeat the darkness," Elizabeth's mom Vida told us. "What's that," I asked. "The Stone of power," Mom told us. "What is it exactly," Cameron asked his dad. "It's a powerful stone like it was with Fireheart when we first had him. It holds great powers that can be used against the darkness," Mom explained to all of us. "How do we find it," Becky asked. Vida was about to answer when Aria told us,

"Well, that answer may have to hold because looks whose back with a new friend," she told us looking at the ball. We all looked over at the ball and saw Catherina back with another monster who was a play machine and a friend who we knew. "Guys, it's Serena. Dark magic at the park," I told them. "She must have joined the Master," Eli said. "Well, let's go get them," Sol told us. "READY," Eli called. "READY. MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," we shouted and morphed. Afterwards, we ran to the brooms matching our symbol and jumped on them. "MYSTIC RACERS," we shouted and began flying to the park looking for her.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"Guys, I see them down in the center of the park, go in for a landing," I told them. "Got it," the others told me as we landed on the ground. "Hey! Hold it right there monster," I called landing on the ground and running to him somewhat. "Why hello Descendant, you ready to play," he asked me. I knew he was a monster that wanted to play but with evil and crushing me for magic. "We are your worst nightmare," Eli told the monster. "Well, that will change now that I have a helper," he said referring to Serena. "Serena," we yelled. "It's no longer Serena, its Midnight servant to the vampire Queen looking for that stone," Midnight replied.

"The stone of Power," I realized. "Yes green descendant," she replied. "We won't let you because we are stopping the darkness," Becky told her. "Too bad, Hidicas get them," she command. "Let's go," I told them and we began fighting the Hidicas as I started to do so with my magic. "MAGIC STAFF VINE SURGE," I yelled to my staff and wrapped vines around the monster but he broke through. "Weak descendant, you should be a puppet," he taunted and I just kicked him back. "OW," he shouted. "BECKY, GO," I shouted to her. "Got it, Cam. ICE STAFF POWER OF THE SNOW," she shouted to her staff and created some ice on him but he broke through. Why isn't this working?

Eli's P.O.V.:

Becky and Cameron were fighting him like us but our magic was cutting through him. "Hey play head, try this. MAGIC STAFF FIREBALL SURGE," I cried out but he moved and they came back to me and caused me to fall down. I was screaming in pain as I fell. "Eli," Jenn said screaming my name as I got back up again and we stared at the monster. I ran and fought him will all my power with the others and I couldn't tell what was happening. Then, we heard a cackling voice. "Denray," I said out loud. She soon came swirling around us with her wings. "Miss me," she sneered landing on the ground. "What do you want," I told her. "Oh I want the map to the stone of power you seek," she sneered. "Why should we give it to you," Sol asked in his fighting stance. "With the power I will receive yellow descendant, it would be to destroy you all," she cackled. "We won't let you get it," Becky said coming forward. "Fine have it your way. Midnight, change into your armor and get them, find the map to the stone of power as well," Denray commanded to her servant. "Yes Mistress," she replied.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

A dark light soon went around Midnight and the Mystic Descendants watched as the light soon went onto her skin and clothes. Then, the light went away to reveal in Midnight's place a woman with a black Power Ranger spandex suit with a bat symbol on the helmet. Soon, a black diamond was hovering about her helmet which the others can see was full of dark magic.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We stood in shock at this sight and I knew we had to fight. Midnight came running towards us. "Guys, go," I shouted and we ran towards her and continued to fight her but she blocked our moves. "Pathetic," she spat at us. "We are not and you are in there Serena," I told her as I dodged her punch. "It is not Serena anymore, its Midnight servant to the Vampire Queen," she sneered. Then, she got her sword out and fought me. "Bring that map to me," Denray commanded her.

"Never," I shouted holding onto the map but she continued to fight me and knocked me to the ground. "Jenn," the others called and ran to me. "Are you okay," Cameron asked. "Yep," I replied. I looked to see where the map was but it wasn't there. "Where's the map," I asked the others and they couldn't find it either. "You mean this map," Midnight sneered holding it at our faces. "No," I said out loud. "Yes blue descendant, now that I have the map I will find the stone of Power and I will be unstoppable," Denray said to us.

"MAGIC STAFF VINE TRAP," Cameron said calling out the vines and he soon trapped them around Denray. "What," she asked noticing the vines. "You green," Midnight sneered and ran to hit him but he blocked just in time. "Midnight find a way to get me out of these and we will find that stone," Denray commanded. "Yes mistress," she replied. "Let's get to Rootcore," I told them and we transported back to the tree and our parents were there.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Denray was looking for the stone of Power as we were and I was hoping to defeat Denray once and for all. "Rangers what happened," Claire asked as we came in. "Well, we had the map," Jenn started to explain. "Then Denray came in with her new servant Midnight and she got a Ranger suit like us," I explained. "She did what," my dad asked. "It's true," Claire said looking at the footage showing up on the crystal ball. "This isn't pretty but you tried to stop them Cameron with the vines and I thank you," Claire told me. "You're welcome," I replied. "Go heal while I talk with your parents," Claire told me and I went over to the med bay to heal.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"I don't understand how this could happen," I told Jenn, Cameron, Elizabeth, Becky and Solomon as we healed. "I know Eli, its do weird," Becky said agreeing. "Is there any way we fix this in time," Solomon asked. "There may be a way guys, the only way is to find the Stone of Power," my dad came to us. "The stone of Power dad," I asked. "Yes. The Mystics believe it holds great amounts of power to defeat the darkness but the road to find it is not easy," dad explained.

"What do you mean Uncle Nick," Becky asked. "The only way to find it is through the Chimerian forest which holds your worst nightmares," Chip explained coming forward. "SO we have to go through this forest in order to find the stone," I asked. "Yes but it won't be easy," Udonna told us. I looked at the others with a serious look and thought that we need to do this and fast. "Okay, guys were going to find that stone," I told them. Everybody looked at me with a smile and I knew we could do this. "Eli, good luck," Mom told me. We smiled and soon walked out of Rootcore on our way to the forest and finding the stone.

Madison's P.O.V.:

I know Jenn and Eli can do this but I am worried that something awful can happen. I know I sound like a overprotective parent but it feels scary for our children. "Now, that is out of the way we can call this meeting to order," Claire told us. "Indeed Claire, I know our children is doing so well in my opinion of the magic they possess but I am worried this will get harder going forward," Vida told Claire. "Indeed I know it will be daunting as time goes on but we need to help our children in some way," Leanbow said agreeing with us. "Yes and now Daggeron's son is nowhere to be seen," Udonna added. We heard word about his disappearance and we were worried. I hope our kids can find the stone of Power and fast.

Nick's P.O.V.:

As we continued to discuss plans for the darkness to be vanquished I thought of the Vampire's curse and decided to ask about it. "Claire, what do you know about the Vampire's curse," I asked. "The curse is very powerful Bowen and it holds great power and evil. When someone is hit with the curse it effects them to not believe in magic or the story of the Mystic Force Rangers but is not as powerful as the Master's curse," Claire explained.

"Is there a way to break both of the curses," I questioned. "There is but your children will have a lot of trials but when I saw the footage of them fighting Midnight a black diamond hovered over her head and was filled with evil energy" Claire explained. "I know Kay is under that curse and I think that diamond would appear above her head as well," Chip told us. "This is probably Nancy getting revenge," Madison said as well. We smiled and continued to talk of ways to come back the darkness but maybe as well find our lost daughter Catherine.

 _(In the forest)_

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

We got our stuff ready and continued to walk to the Chimeriean forest and we saw the sign to go away but we didn't. We were going to take this head on. "You know I find it weird that people still place a sign over a tree to let us know," I told Jenn as we walked. "Indeed Liz, I just find it odd," Jenn replied. I looked around in the forest with the others and we felt something happening to us that we weren't sure about. "I don't know if we should continue guys," Cameron was saying. "We can't give up guys, we are going to find the stone and fight the darkness 100% because someone once told me a light shines in the darkness," Eli told us being optimistic. "And the darkness shall not overcome it," I heard Jenn finish her brother. We all looked at her and Eli. "Our parents raised us Catholic," she explained. "Oh," I realized. We continued to follow directions and a somewhat map that Eli drew on the ground because he remembered and we continued to walk. As we continued and looked into the sky, I felt my wind power being affected. "Guys our powers," I told them feeling it in my body. "Our powers are getting out of control inside us," Cameron was saying.

"I guess this what Claire was meaning by our worst nightmare," I told them. "What do you mean Liz," Solomon asked me. "Don't you remember those nightmares we had long ago about our powers being interfered," I asked. "Yeah they foretold our destiny and we told our parents," Becky said agreeing. "That must be our nightmare as a group but we all have individual nightmares we have to fight," I told my friends. "Elizabeth's right, let's keep going," Eli told us. We continued to walk and hear eerie noises until Eli told us to stop. "Eli, why did we stop," I asked.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"I think I heard something," I answered as we stayed close together and watched a figure approach us. We looked a little at the figure as he came forward and we got worried if it will hurt us but we were relieved at seeing who it was coming in the light. "Hey it's a troblin," I told them. "Uh hello to you to," he groaned. "Wiat, aren't you glad to see us," Becky asked. "I don't know you except for the uniforms wait, the Mystic Descendants," he asked. "Yes we are," I replied.

"The descendant of Bowen, sir please forgive me for not noticing you," he replied bowing to me. "Why did you bow to my brother," Jenn asked. "That's because my lady your brother is the descendant of the greatest wizard in the realm. His mother and father ruled this land as king and queen of the realm before they sacrificed their throne," he explained. "They're royalty," Cameron asked. "Once royalty but not any more until soon," he replied. "Who are you," Liz asked coming forward. "I'm Phineas the Second," he introduced.

"I'm Eli this is my sister Jenn our friends, Cameron, Elizabeth Rose and my cousin Becky," I introduced after him. "The realm knows who you are, you're the descendants of the Mystic Force Rangers that once saved our land and we know you can do it again," Phineas told us and we smiled. I didn't know Dad was a prince in the realm but gave everything way just to be a wizard and a witch was sacrifice worth willing for my family. We continued to walk and make our way through the forest until we saw monsters ahead of us and right there was Denray and Midnight with that hybrid play monster. "Do they know when to show up," I groaned. "We better stop them in our world before it's too late," I told my friends as we went into the park of our world. But just as we thought we were clear Catherina showed up.

"Going somewhere descendants," she sneered. "Not on your day to fight you have to show up," I shot back. "Yes I do," she replied. Then, Denray, Midnight and the hybrid monster appeared. "I thought you were brave to get the Stone but guess not chickens," Denray sneered. "There are two things you need to learn about us Denray, one we learn from what we are doing," Jenn said stepping forward. "What's the other," she asked. "We'll get that map back READY," I cried out. "READY! MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," we morphed and soon went into battle kicking every Hidiac and pushing them down to the ground and still doing so with the play monster who just did switching.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"You should be more carfeul descendant because it can bite," Denray sneered at me. "Not on your watch, witch! SNOW STAFF POWER OF SNOW," I cried out and let my staff send some flurries to her but she did get frozen by them a little bit but I soon got the monster with an ice platoon and boy did he get it or what. Anyway, things weren't getting pretty in my eyes and so were the others. "Guys, we need to use our magic powers connected to us to take down the monster," I called to my friends and cousins. "You got it Becky," Elizabeth called out and ran ahead to get to the monster.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

"Ah you want to play Pink descendant," the hybrid monster sneered. "Bring it on! POWER OF THE TORNADO," I cried out and began to spin like a tornado and crash into the monster with ease. "Ow. That hurt," he said getting up. "You wanted to play didn't you," I taunted. "Oh that's it. BALL STRIKE," he shouted calling forth his magic and basketballs came flying from him. "ELI," I screamed. "Already on it Elizabeth. POWER OF FIRE," Eli cried out with his sword and fire smashed him into Catherina, Denray, Midnight, and the hybrid monster. "Ow," they all shouted as we watched. "Are you guys serious," Catherina howled. "Yes and do I know you from somewhere Catherina," Jenn asked. "You do know me from school but I am me," she shouted. "Well, you might have to do work," Jenn replied. "Alright hybrid sports star, time to see you go black and blue. MAGIC STAFFS POWER OF WIND," I cried out.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"POWER OF NATURE, POWER OF WATER, POWER OF SNOW, POWER OF FIRE, POWER OF LIGHTNING. MAGIC STAFFS COMBINE," we all cried out forming the Mystic symbol. "What's happening," the hybrid monster asked. "Your end," I replied. "MAGIC STAFF FIRE BALL FINISH," we shouted sending a ball of fire and all magic into him. "Ah," he scream as he exploded to dust. "Yes," we cheered.

"You think that is easy, descendants but you will never win," Catherina sneered as she casted the spell to make him ten times bigger. "We better get into Titan mode guys," I told them. "Yeah. MYSTIC DESCENDANT TITANS," we cried out and morphed to Titan form and began to fight this monster even in Titan form. "Geesh this is crazy," I told them. "Yeah," Becky agreed. I soon got an idea. "Elizabeth go into ball form I got an idea," I told her.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

"You got it Cameron, MYSTIC BALL FORM," I cried out transforming into a ball. "Eli flip kick time," I called out to Eli. "On it Liz. POWER OF THE PHOIENX FIRE BALL KICK," I cried out while flipping and kicking Elizabeth to the monster and bringing him down. "Ow," he screamed again as I transformed back into Titan form. "Great job guys," Cameron told us. "Thanks for the idea Cam. Listen, let's get into Megazord mode and fast so we can finish him," I told them. "Got it Liz," Eli said to me. "MYSTIC DESCENDANT MEGAZORD FORMATION," we cried out and soon went into Megazord mode.

We quickly had to do something. "Guys, summon the saber and we can finish him," I told them as we got the saber out and began to fight him with swing after swing. "Alright he's down for the count let's do this," Eli told us. "ANICENT POWER OF THE MYSTICS DESCENDANTS SPELL SEAL," we shouted and quickly exploded the monster. We cheered but it was cut short. "The map," I yelled out and jumped form the cockpit and grabbed it when Denray wasn't looking. "I'll take that thank you," I told her. "No that's mine," she snapped. But she grabbed it and soon it ripped. "Now look what you done pink descendant," she snarled. "Me? What did I do," I shot back ready to fight. "Forget it," she spat and soon flew away.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We came down and saw the piece of the map that was ripped. "Great. Now how are we going to find the stone of power now," I asked. "Well, part of the map will help us but I remember it," Eli told us and we soon went back to Rootcore and found our parents and Claire still there. "Rangers, everything okay," Claire asked. "Well, the good news is we were near the stone but the bad news is Denray showed up and Elizabeth and Denray had a cat fight," I explained. "To make it long story short, the map was ripped," Solomon explained. "I see," Udonna told us. "This is going to get harder than we think, Rangers it's time you learn about the Vampire's curse to free Kay and Serena," Claire told us and we joined her with our parents.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"You could have tried to get the stone Denray," I told her coldly as I sat on my throne. "I'm sorry Master but it was Catherina's fault," she said accusing my servant. "My fault? How is it my fault," Catherina shot back. "Well, you were the one who told me in the first place to get that thing," she shot back. "You wanted power more than ever," she said out loud. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU," I yelled. They looked at me. "Now, work together and complete the curses you want to get done with or I will send Morticon Jr to fight the descendants," I threanted. "Yes Master," they replied and soon went back to work. "Descendants, I am coming for you," I told them and soon laughed.

 _(In the Thorn house)_

Kay's P.O.V.:

I was still making out with my boyfriend at home when I noticed this diamond of black magic hovering above my head and I didn't know what to do. My boyfriend saw this and ran away from my house and me. What is this? "Sol are you pranking me? I think I got it," I asked out loud but the magic came from the diamond and twirled me in it like last time and I screamed. Yet, while doing so I began to day dream and have a vision.

 _Day dream sequence:_

 _I saw myself standing in the center of town and saw the yellow Mystic Descendant with a crystal in his cross bow as the pink Mystic Descendant and I along with a black evil ranger stood in front of the Vampire Queen to protect her. "I believe in you Elizabeth and I love you Kay. Serena, I forgive you," the yellow descendant spoke and soon shot the crystal. The three of us moved in time to watch the Queen get hit. "Sol," I asked. I looked to see a orb float down to me and a woman appeared in it._

" _You are seeing the future of your curse release my dear," she spoke to me. "Who are you," I asked. "I am Rita Repulsa known in the realm of the Mystics as the Mystic Mother," she answered. "Weren't you evil originally," I questioned. "I was but now I use my magic for good," Rita replied. "Why did you bring me here," I asked. "I brought you here to let you see that your curse will soon be broken and you will believe in magic again," she answered. I saw the space around me changing and I knew the dream was ending. "Wait what about Sol," I asked. "Time will tell," she replied. Soon, I felt myself escape the day dream and back into reality._

 _End day dream_

I looked in my mirror and saw the orb/diamond hovering still and my eyes grew more green. Soon, I heard a voice calling me, "Kay come to aid your Queen and make people vampires including your brother, the master will be pleased with you," the voice told me. I wanted to fight back but I couldn't. "As you wish Mistress," I replied and soon walked out of my room to find the Queen and make people vampires.

 **There you go guys! This chapter is complete and will start the first major arc which the first curse, the Vampire's curse will hit Elizabeth and a few maybe a lot of people but will be lifted and we get to see Kay come back to her senses along with Serena. This will be a two chapter and then I will add a filler before continuing on the next few chapters. Enjoy for now and I can't wait for you guys to read what is next.**


	10. Breaking the Vampire curse part 1

The Vampire's Curse breaks part 1

Solomon's P.O.V.:

After the little meeting at Rootcore, dad and I ran all the way home to find the door of our house open. "How did that happen," I asked. "I don't know Sol," Dad replied and we soon went inside. "Kay are you in here," I called in the empty house. That changed when I saw a note in her handwriting on the kitchen table. "Dad look a note," I told him. Dad came over and as we both read the note. "I've followed a voice calling me to begin a curse and now I will do so. Don't even bother to look for me if you do, I will my mistress target the Mystic Descendant Pink like Necroali did with Vida. Long live the Vampire Queen," Dad read. "Denray," I snarled. "She must have put the curse on Kay when you were little Sol," Dad told me. I can't believe it! Denray did cast the curse on my sister and she did the same with Serena. "What are we going to do," I asked. "Be on guard tomorrow in case you see her and be careful," dad told me and I agreed. I soon went to sleep that night but I couldn't help but toss and turn in my nightmare dream.

 _Sol's Dream Sequence:_

 _I saw myself, Becky, Eli, Jenn, Cameron and Elizabeth standing and fighting Denray and her army of vampire servants including my sister Kay. "Kay," I screamed but my screams were droned out by their hissing and soon they grabbed hold of me and my friends. "Now Descendants, you will surrender oyur magic to me or I will make you vampires," Denray said to us. "No," I shouted. "Suit yourself," she told us and let her servants bite us to be vampires. "NO," I screamed out loud in a cry._

I soon woke up with a cold sweat on me and dad came in. "Sol are you okay, I heard screaming," he asked. "I had a bad dream dad," I told him. "It was the curse wasn't it," dad questioned. "How did you know," I replied. "I had the same dream to. You and I will be careful tomorrow alright," he told me. "I will," I answered and soon went back to bed.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

The next day came around fast as Eli and I got ready for school. Since it was September already everyone was getting excited for the school homecoming game, the kickoff football, Spirit Week, Pep Rally, and more importantly homecoming. I wasn't sure about it all but I knew it would be worth it. Eli and I arrived in school to hear students gossiping not about the Mystic Descendants but something different. "I heard he's cute," a girl was saying. "I heard he's the hippest DJ in the world," another was saying. 'What are you guys talking about," I asked. "Don't you know," one of the students replied.

"No Sarah we don't," Eli replied. "DJ Guetta is going to be in town," Jacob answered. "DJ Guetta," I asked. "Uh yeah! Everyone in the school just got tickets and this is exciting," one of the girls told us and walked away. "DJ Guetta what an idiot," I mumbled. "Come on Jenn, you don't mean that," Eli told me. "I know Eli but I feel like tonight the curse might be beginning," I whispered. "The Vampire's Curse yes which is why I'm not sure what the others will think," Eli told me. "Yo Eli, Jenn. Did you here whose in town," Cameron asked coming up. "We did," I told him. "The whole school is buzzing about this and even students are getting homework in right now," Cameron told us.

"Crazy," I groaned. "Good thing Elizabeth isn't going," I told them. "Guys," Elizabeth called running to us. "What is it," Eli asked. "One of the girls gave me tickets to the DJ Guetta concert tonight and I am going. Can you believe it," she said happily. "Uh yes we can," I replied.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Well, I am so excited and I even got my homework done already. Mom said I can go and I can't wait," Liz told us and soon went to her next class. "Something is up," I told the others. "Definitely," Eli was saying. "We better keep a close eye on this," Sol was saying coming to us. "Why Sol," I asked. "I'm a member of the Vampire Society Club here in school and odds are likely that the Vampire's curse maybe enacted tonight during the concert," he replied. "Okay what do we do about the curse," Eli asked. "Well, we still have the scroll to figure out or in this case the map and I am worried that if Elizabeth gets distracted by this we won't get to the stone," Sol told us. "Oh boy," I gasped. "Yeah, so let's talk to Elizabeth at lunch and we can go from there," Sol said and we agreed including Aria.

Classes were going good but everyone was talking about DJ Guetta being in town and I was annoyed. "You know what I want to talk about besides Guetta math," I told some students and they looked at me. "Teacher's pet," one whispered to me. "I am not," I replied calmly. Still, some were saying I should be homeschooled because I was annoyed that people didn't care about it. That's when it happened. "Go get homeschooled," a student told me. "HOW DARE YOU," I yelled and the classroom soon felt cold and Mr. Thorn noticed this. "DOM, Principal's office now," he told him and soon Dom marched off. "Everyone else do your homework, Becky can I talk to you in the hallway," he asked me.

"Of course Mr. Thorn," I replied. I soon joined him in the hallway. "Is everything alright, you almost exposed your powers," he asked. "Not really we are still trying to figure out how to break the Vampire's curse because we believe it will be enacted tonight," I explained. "I see," he replied. "I'm so sorry Mr. Thorn about my powers, it's just that bullies get on my nerves and I don't like it," I apologized. "It's alright Becky, it was for a good reason you defended yourself and that took courage," Mr. Thorn said and I just smiled. We soon went back into class.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Catherina and the rest Serena's girls didn't get to me today which I was surprised about. I guess they are excited for DJ Guetta in town and I couldn't help but feel excited for them. Lunch time came around and Elizabeth came to us. "Elizabeth you know that we have to solve the stone of power mystery tonight right," I asked. Keep in mind this was a Friday and it was almost the weekend.

"I know Jenn; but I feel like with the hard work we placed recently into fighting I think a little fun should happen," Liz replied. "I understand. It's just so hard but we have to figure out about the stone of power," I told her. "Look Jenn and you too guys, I never have an opportunity to have fun with students like me since I'm with you guys no offense," she was saying. "None taken," Eli replied. "I just want to be a part of the student body," she explained.

"Okay. What if we set up a compromise," Aria suggested. "What do you have in mind," I asked. "Since the concert is tonight at 7, Elizabeth can join us back at the base for a little bit up to the concert to help us with the mystery," Aria told us. I was impressed and that actually seemed a nice idea. "That is a good idea," Eli admitted and I smiled.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"And don't worry guys, I'll have my morpher with me and in case Denray shows up tonight, I'll call you," Elizabeth told us. We agreed to the plan and as soon the last school bell rang for the weekend, we ran from the school to forest which led us into Rootcore. Claire was there as well. "Rangers, you came on time we didn't tell you this at the meeting yesterday but Sworderon is missing have you seen him," Claire asked. "No Claire we hadn't seen him since the first day of the school year," I answered. "He better be found soon," Jenn told us. "Alright Rangers, let's get to work," Eli told us.

We got all of the scrolls and the map that was ripped and we began to search for answers regarding the stone of Power. I was reading something about the secret of it. "Guys I think I found something about the secret," I told them. They came over to me and saw the book opened about the stone. "It says here the Stone of Power could be anything from a dragon to a mermaid whatever it maybe the stone will be found," I read to the gang. "Hmm, so it sounds like the stone is hidden in Briarwood not the magic realm," Elizabeth was thinking. "How," I asked.

"Most stones are covered from the time of the dinosaurs but with this stone I think archeologists believed the Stone of Power is an ordinary stone," she answered. "I think I remember hearing about this on the news," Eli was saying. "It must be at the museum," Aria thought. "We'll check tomorrow Rangers in the meantime, you must stay here in case the curse is enacted," Claire told us. "Of course," we agreed. I turned my head to see Elizabeth leaving. "Liz aren't you staying," I asked. "No I can't remember the concert is tonight. I'll see you guys here tomorrow," she told us and soon left. "It seems the Pink Descendant has something going on," Claire told us. "It's DJ Guetta everyone at school was talking about today," I replied.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Come on Cameron, why don't we get some training in," I told him and he got up as we started to work on some magic with Aria, Jenn, Sol, and Claire. Yet, we didn't know what to expect. All of a sudden Solomon cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Sol," we yelled and holding him up. "Are you okay," I asked. "Grab my hand I'm having a vision," he told us and we all grabbed his hands. Our minds connected to his and we saw the vision he was having.

 _Vision Sequence_

 _We were standing in the midst of the concert and everyone was having a great time until DJ Guetta began to chant a spell in the language of the ancients and red vampire like smoke came around him and dark spell seals rose from the ground twisting everyone there and screaming in pain before their eyes became red but still had the looks on from before. Midnight, Catherina, and Denray were on the stage with DJ Guetta watching this happen. "Good my pet now continue to do whatever you choose," she commanded. "Yes mistress I bow to you," he said to her and knelt while she gave an evil cackle along with the others. We all screamed as this happened._

 _End Vision Sequence_

Oh my gosh! I can't believe this happened. "I knew it. The curse is going to be enacted tonight," I told them. "We got to warn Elizabeth," Sol told us. He quickly got out his morphed and contacted Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

A bunch of the girls that invited me were waiting in line for the concert when I heard my morpher beep. "Excuse me ladies," I told them as I quickly found a place to get the call. "Liz do you read," Sol asked. "Loud and clear what's the problem," I asked. "I had a vision. Denray is enacting the curse tonight," Sol told me. "What," I shouted. Some people looked at me but I just shrugged. "Are you serious," I asked. "Yeah are you inside," Sol asked.

"I'm not yet Sol, were a few feet away from the doors I'll keep my eyes open for Denray. I'm sending you coordinates for the young adult club where the concert is," I told Sol putting them in. "Rodger that. I'll be there as soon as I can in order to avoid any problems," Sol said. "Okay see you soon," I replied and soon went back to my place in line. "Had to take a phone call," I told them. They nodded and we soon went inside and saw DJ Guetta already spinning his tunes and everyone dancing which was so much fun.

 _(Outside)_

Denray's P.O.V.:

"Ah. This is it Catherina and Midnight my servant. Tonight we shall strike and the Vampire's curse will be enacted," I told them as we were in human form not bat form. "Yes indeed Denray and soon the Descendants will have no choice but to surrender their magic," Catherina added. "I like to see how this will end for sure mistress and I owe it all to you for the creation of the curse," Midnight said to me. "Thanks you Midnight now when the full moon rises in a few minutes I will go to the DJ booth and corrupt DJ Guetta's mind with the curse and it will spread to everyone. Stay here and guard this until I am done. Do you understand," I explained. "Yes Mistress," Midnight replied. "Good," I answered. I soon walked into the club and saw many people dancing including the pink Mystic Descendant! How is she even here? Well better get the curse done now than never.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I danced with the people there and saw Denray/Nancy. "Nancy," I whispered. I quickly got my morpher and hurried to a quiet spot. "Sol come in! Nancy's here, the curse is going to be enacted," I told him through the communication. "On my way Liz don't get hit by the curse," Sol replied. I quickly looked to see and hear the spell seals coming through the ground and it somehow got to me. I screamed in pain and quickly tried to avoid it but it was too much and it tangled me in knots and Kay was there too. "Hello Pink Descendant," she sneered coming to me.

"Kay Thorn, sister to Solomon Thorn I know we hadn't met before but your brother speaks highly of you," I replied coldly. "Has he now? Hm, I always thought he would talk about the times when I did believe in magic but grown up," she replied. "He speaks of these times and those he had when you two were close," I answered. "Well, we were close but not anymore. I came here with my mistress to done one thing and one only," Kay said walking to me as I messed in the spell seal. "And what is that," I spat. "To make all of you a servant to the Vampire Queen unless you give me your magic," she said. "

Never," I told her. "Fine. Let the curse enact you," she commanded and I screamed as the spell seal transformed me still into the person I am before but my eyes changed to red. "Later," she said and soon walked out. I was now afraid to look in the mirror but the magic inside turned me into a vampire and a black diamond hovered above my head. What to do now? I quickly ran outside the back door and saw Solomon. "Nice to join the party Liz," he greeted. "Glad to," I said posing my signature E and quickly joined in the fight but being knocked down in the process. "Oh two can play at that game Midnight," I told her. I grabbed my morpher and began to type in the code. "MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," I cried out morphing and joined Solomon in fighting Catherina and Denray.

 _Few hours earlier_

Sol's P.O.V.:

Thanks to the coordinates Liz gave me, I quickly ran to the young adult club only to find Catherina and Midnight outside. "Where's Nancy," I said to myself out loud. "Hello Yellow Descendant," Midnight sneered. "What are you two doing here," I asked. "Blocking this for our mistress so she can enact the curse is that you were looking," Catherina told me. "Well, that is good to know," I said taking out my morpher. "MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," I morphed. "You want to fight fine, let's fight," Catherina said casting a spell for her armor and so did Midnight. I ran to them and began fighting and kicking them with every move I got.

"POWER OF LIGHTING AND ELECTRICITY," I called out with my hands and lighting along with electric bolts came through my hands to the girls and it hit them. "Ow. You didn't have to scorch us," Catherina grunted. "Well, that's what I do," I replied before hitting them again this time with my magic staff. I soon saw Liz coming from the back. "Nice to join the party Liz," I told her. "Glad to," she replied holding her E pose and began to fight Catherina. I noticed a black diamond hovering above her. Please don't tell me she got affected by the curse. I quickly fought them with every ounce of magic I got in me.

"Time's up you two," I told them. "You mean three," a new voice sounded. "Nancy," I growled. "Correction yellow descendant it's still Denray and Nancy," Denray said coming forward. "So you enacted the curse clever," I said snarly and ran to fight her. She knew I was coming and we both continued to fight. I sensed dawn was coming soon but we ran out of energy to fight until Eli, Jenn, Cameron, and Becky showed up to join in. They joined me and Elizabeth in the fight and soon Catherina had enough. "I had enough of you stalling now time to see how you match this. Power of the Equestrian here my call make me ten times big and make a Megazord to their downfall," Catherina said casting a spell and soon transformed into a Megazord.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Great," I groaned. We soon went into Titan mode and soon got into our Megazord and brought the sabre out and hit Catherina with swing after swing. I saw the light of the sun creeping slowly. "Elizabeth," I screamed seeing her down on the ground. "Were done fighting for today Catherina you hear us," I called out to her. "Very well. I wasted my time being here," she said and soon went back into normal form as did we. "We got to get her back," I told them. "No guys, I'm fine. I'm going to go home and take a nap," Elizabeth replied and soon went home. "What's up with her," I asked.

"I don't know but I think I found a clue," Sol told us. "What's that," I asked. "The black diamond," he answered. Then, all of our eyes opened and we realized the Vampire's curse took effect on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I texted my mother several times letting her know I was caught in another fight and took a nap at a friend's house and soon made my way home. Since the diamond was on me I didn't know what to think. "Elizabeth you okay honey," Vida asked as I went in. "Just tired Mom, I'm going to take a nap," I replied. "Okay," she told me. I soon went up to my room and fell asleep on my bed that was comfy. Soon, I started to twist and turn in my bed until a voice beckoned me. "Come to aid thy Queen serve her and defeat what is good. Join the crew to stop the threat and bring darkness to the world," the voice said to me. My eyes turned red and I couldn't fight it anymore. "Yes Mistress," I replied and soon walked out the door. "Elizabeth where are you going," my mom asked. I turned around and hissed at her. She looked scared and I walked out following the voice where I would see the Vampire Queen along with Midnight and Kay waiting for me. "We got the pink," Midnight sneered. "Yes, now we need the others," Denray replied. I soon sat near the Vampire Queen and she looked at me in a way I secretly liked.

Vida's P.O.V.:

I quickly ran to Rootcore and found Jenn, Eli, Cameron, Solomon and Becky sleeping. "Guys wake up," I said shaking them. "Vida, what happened," Claire said coming in. "The curse took Elizabeth she is now a vampire. She's serving the vampire queen," I told them. "This is not good. Rangers, we need to look for a remedy for the curse and fast," Claire told the Rangers and we got work. Liz, I sure hope you're safe.

 **Here it is the first chapter for the Vampire Curse arc is complete. I got to give a big shoutout again to thunderyoshi for the ideas from the Mystic Force fanfiction so thank you so much! Anyway, I will be writing the second chapter which we will see the transformation of Kay, Elizabeth, and Serena back to normal and Serena is forgiven so stay tuned for that. IF you guys are interested in my other stories I written on here please read them and enjoy!**


	11. Curse part 2

The curse is broken

 _(Previously on Power Rangers Mystic Descendants)_

 _Elizabeth's P.O.V.:_

" _Elizabeth where are you going," my mom asked. I turned around and hissed at her. She looked scared and I walked out following the voice where I would see the Vampire Queen along with Midnight and Kay waiting for me. "We got the pink," Midnight sneered. "Yes, now we need the others," Denray replied. I soon sat near the Vampire Queen and she looked at me in a way I secretly liked._

 _Vida's P.O.V.:_

" _The curse took Elizabeth she is now a vampire. She's serving the vampire queen," I told them. "This is not good. Rangers, we need to look for a remedy for the curse and fast," Claire told the Rangers and we got work. Liz, I sure hope you're safe._

 _(Now)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

"I must say Denray I am impressed you got the Pink Mystic Descendant now we swipe the magic from her," I told Denray as we were in an abandoned building. "Why thank you Catherina," Denray told me as I smiled. "Now the question is how do we get the Rangers to come here and bring their magic to us," I asked. "Why don't we use our servant," Denray thought out loud. "She can pretend to still be on their side when really she is working with us and the Rangers can meet us at this location where we would fight and destroy them," Denray thought. "Good idea," I replied. "I know I came with good ones. Midnight stay here and keep our guest company," Denray told Midnight. "OF course Mistress," she replied and we soon walked off.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I sat in the abandoned building letting my vampire powers kick in and I soon saw Midnight approach me. "Pink Descendant, I'm sure you are finding your home comfortable," she sneered. "Well I wasn't enjoying this thank you," I shot back. "You are feisty but not enough. Once this curse takes full effect on you, your magic you were born with will be replaced," Midnight told me. "No," I replied. "It will unless you surrender to my mistress," she proposed. "Never. I will keep fighting to break this curse and I know you are in there Serena," I replied.

"My name is not Serena anymore is Midnight," she shot back. "No you are Serena Robinson, head cheerleader for Briarwood High, you were mean to everyone before including Jenn but why are you evil now," I asked. "Because I wanted secrets for the school paper and I can expose you on your secret," she replied. "Serena you don't have to be mean and I am sorry if I did anything to hurt you or let you be mean to me and my friends," I told her honestly and she looked at me and I saw her eyes starting to change a little from amber to turquoise. But they went back to amber and she cried in pain when hit with magic by Denray. "Midnight let the Pink Descendant do her mission for us," Denray said coming in and I stood up. "What do you want," I asked. "Find the rest of the Mystic Descendants and give them these apples," she told me holding a basket. "I will Mistress," I replied and soon left the building. It won't be long till I find them.

 _Meanwhile at Rootcore_

Eli's P.O.V.:

We were still trying to think of a way to break the Vampire's curse but we had no clue. "I still can't figure out a way to break the curse," I told my friends as we discussed. "I know Eli now we have my sister, Serena the bully, and Elizabeth under the curse that Denray did," Solomon agreed. "Not to mention, all of our friends don't want to go outside now," Becky said as well. "You care for others Rangers but we still need to think of a way to break the curse on everyone," Claire was telling us.

Soon, a lightbulb went off in my head. "Wait, Denray cast the curse right," I asked. "Yeah," Cameron replied. "There should be something that can break the curse or reverse it. Quick start looking through the books to see if we can find anything," I told them. We soon grabbed the books and began reading and looking for ways to break the curse but the only one we could find was to keep Vampire's away from humans.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"Well this is useless, there's nothing in here about breaking the curse all it is are ways to keep vampires away," I groaned. "You just sound like your dad, do you Cam," Vida asked me. "Well, I do," I blushed. "You know, I've been thinking maybe your dad and I would like to go on a date sometime," she told me. "You mean it," I asked. "Of course. I wasn't always a fan of your dad during my time as the Pink Mystic Ranger but now I honestly love your dad and I want to get together with him," Vida replied. I just smiled and maybe one day Vida will be my stepmom and I hope that's the case.

"Okay, so I think I have an idea on how to break this," Vida told us. "You do Aunt V," Jenn asked. "Of course Jenn the only way we can break the curse is to hurt the person that enacted the curse," she explained. "Which in this case is Denray," I said. "Exactly it's like the Norse legend of the Trojan Glass," I replied. Everyone soon looked at me. "What, I read Norse mythology at night," I said in defense and they looked at me and nodded true. Soon, we heard the door to Rootcore opened. "What was that," Solomon asked. "I don't know but stay in position just in case something happens guys," Eli told us.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

We had our wands/morphers ready just in case evil was coming but footsteps soon came in and we saw Elizabeth coming in with a basket of apples. "You guys look pale to see me," Elizabeth told us. "Liz are you okay," Eli asked. "I'm fine Eli, I'm just a little un easy. Sol, you were right. Denray did enact the curse but it didn't get me I think," she replied confused. "What do you mean you think," Vida asked. "I don't know mom but in the meantime, I have something for you guys," she said and brought some apples for all of us. "Here guys to you" she told us. "To us," everyone echoed. I could tell something was wrong. "Guys please don't eat the apples," I told them.

"Why Sol," Jenn asked. "I did a magic scan Denray cursed them, she's using Elizabeth and she still has Kay," I answered. "Sol, are you sure," Liz asked. "Liz stand in that circle for me," I asked. She did and soon her vampire features came out in the vampire chalk circle. "Sol what did you do," Cam asked. "The Vampire curse hit Elizabeth and now she's serving the Vampire Queen to get our magic," I explained. "You know what Sol you're right the curse did hit me and I will get that magic for my Queen," Liz told me and soon she got out of the circle and walked out of Rootcore. "Well way to go buddy, we lost Pink," Becky groaned. "No we didn't. We have one hope left the Xeotone," I told them and we quickly went to the book. "Xeotone we need to know this answer now, we know Denray enacted the Vampire's curse how do we stop it," I asked the book. Soon lighting appeared form the book and it revealed a picture of Chip Thorn and Udonna making a crystal and the crystal in the center of the picture.

"It's my dad and Udonna making the Dawn Crystal," I realized. "The what now," Jenn asked. "The Dawn Crystal it's powerful enough to break the Vampire's curse. I was under the curse and it hit Necroali which caused the curse on me to be somewhat reversed until she was destroyed," Vida explained. "That's it. We have to make this crystal to break the curse," I replied. "Okay, Jenn, Cam, Becky and I will try to find Elizabeth, Sol you stay here with Vida and Claire to make the crystal," Eli said planning it out. "On it," I replied. "We better hurry Rangers we don't much time before the curse takes full effect," Claire told us and we soon spilt up and began working on the curse.

 _(Back at the building)_

Liz's P.O.V.:

"Did you get their magic my pet," Denray asked. "No Mistress, yellow foiled my plan. He knows the curse hit me," I explained. "What," she yelled. "It's true," I replied. "You are a disgrace. Kay, take her back down stairs I need to focus this again," Denray commanded. "Yes Mistress," she replied and soon walked me down. "The Queen isn't happy with you," Kay told me placing me down on the floor. "Why wouldn't she be? It's just as bad as your brother," I replied. "How dare you say that about my brother! He doesn't love me anymore because I don't believe," Kay shot back. "No he loves you still, yet he wishes it to be like old times before the curse hit you that day when you were kids," I replied. "You're saying that to hurt me," Kay told me ready for a slap. "No. I'm telling the truth," I replied. "Solomon still loves you Kay, don't think differently," I told her but she looked at me and walked away.

Midnight's P.O.V.:

I feel like Elizabeth is telling the truth. She is right that I am Serena Robinson head cheerleader at Briarwood High, a mean popular girl and a bully. But I want to change. The reason why I was so mean was because I was going through problems and that led me to be a bully. I was ready to tell Elizabeth the truth when good magic came to me still I was a vampire and I screamed in pain at this. "My servant," Denray cried as she saw this. "Help me," I screamed. She watched as I got a vision of what would happen next.

 _Vision Sequence:_

 _I saw myself protecting my mistress with the pink Mystic Descendant and Kay another servant all in front of our queen. I looked forward to see the yellow Mystic Descendant holding in his Magi Staff the Dawn Crystal. "Solomon no," the blue descendant cried out. "Please don't do it Sol. It's Liz and your sister along with Serena," the red one shouted out._

" _Solomon," I asked while I was seeing this. "Jenn, Eli, Cam and Becky," I began to think of this but my eyes went back to the scene. "I believe in you Liz, I love you Kay and Serena I forgive you," he spoke and soon fired the crystal. It came to us like a speeding rocket and we all moved and ducked at the last second before we were even hurt or killed. It got Denray though for sure. I looked to see my diamond gem over my head break through with the crystal shining brightly and I was sitting in a new cheerleader uniform. "Solomon," I asked. I soon looked to see the same thing happen to Kay and she looked at her brother. "Sunny," she asked and soon hugged him. Why did I see this? My mind soon began to wander away from the vision. "No! Please let me see what happens," I cried but it was too late._

 _End Vision Sequence_

I looked to see if the Pink did this but no. She was just sitting there. "Liz my servant," Denray called. "Yes Mistress," she replied getting up. "Go take Kay and Midnight with you to get the magic and stop the Descendants for good. "You know what to do from there," Denray commanded. "Yes Mistress," she replied. I saw her eyes still red and mine were glowing amber and Kay's brown as we followed.

 _(Meanwhile at Rootcore)_

Solomon's P.O.V.:

Claire and I finished getting the crystal ingredients and started to make it and I was nervous that we wouldn't save Liz in time but this was hope and an only chance we got in rescuing her. Eli, Jenn, Cam, and Becky soon came in. "Any luck on Elizabeth," I asked. "Not really but there may be an attack over by one of the conference buildings. Is the crystal done," Jenn asked. "It is," I replied holding it up. "Good we better hurry and meet Liz there," Eli told us. "Be careful Rangers and good luck," Claire told us as we ran out of Rootcore into our world and found Liz, Midnight, and Kay my sister in front of the building.

"Nice of you to show up brother," Kay sneered. "Kay this isn't you please come back to me," I cried out. "Not a chance," Denray said to us and I saw she was petting her servants. "What did you do to them," Eli asked ready to fight. "Oh I just enacted the curse on them which your pink friend got affected and now this will be easy if you just hand me your magic," Denray proposed. "Never we fight," I shouted. "Fine have it your way. You three get them," she commanded. "Yes Mistress," they replied and soon Liz morphed along with Midnight and they came running to us.

"Sol," Becky asked. The others were still hesitant of fighting their own and their enemy. "You guys try to hold down Kay, Midnight, and Liz. I'll take on Denray," I told them. "Be careful," Jenn called out. "MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," I yelled out as an instant morph came to me and I was in my armor. I jumped at Denray and began to give her every ounce of my magic. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER WITCH," I shouted. "Why," she asked. 'Because I love her more than anything and I would die for her if I have to. Kay I know you're in there fight this evil know I still love you," I told her. Denray soon hit me and I was on the ground.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We did our best to hold Liz, Serena and Kay down but the vampire strength they had was sure packing us a punch and I thought we couldn't do it. "Guys, we have to instant morph to keep up," I told my brother and friends. "Got. MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," we shouted and soon morphed. "Liz we know you're in there. Please fight this. We had been friends since kindergarten please this isn't you," I shouted. "This is me now protecting my queen," she shot back.

"NO! Serena you are in there. Please do fight this," I shouted to the black ranger. "Have I told you before its Midnight," she shot back. "You did and Kay your brother loves you please," I pleaded. "I take pity as a not answer," she replied. They soon kicked us back with a mighty kick and we landed safely on the ground. We quickly ran to the building again and saw Solomon with the Dawn Crystal. "Solomon NO," we yelled.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

"Time's up ladies," I told them getting the Dawn Crystal. "Is that the Dawn Crystal," Denray asked. "Yes it is and your end Denray," I replied. "Magic Staff Crossbow! Dawn Crystal power up," I shouted aiming the crystal at them. "Ladies protect me," Denray commanded and they did. "SOLOMON NO," Becky, Cam, Eli, and Jenn yelled. "Don't do this dude. It's Serena, Liz and Kay," Jenn told me. "Don't do this SOL," Cam yelled. "DUDE PUT IT DOWN," Eli yelled. "I believe in you in Liz, I love you Lay and Serena I forgive you. Fire," I spoke firing the crystal and it went towards them. The others watched in horror to think it would end but at the last second they ducked and the diamonds above their heads slashed.

Serena's P.O.V.:

When I dove away at the last second the crystal hit my diamond and it exploded above my head before hitting the others. I landed on the ground and felt my head hurt as I looked to see my armor change into a new cheerleader uniform and my bow was still there. I looked to see the crystal hit Elizabeth and she returned to normal and then it hit Kay and she reversed to a normal girl though her clothes were ripped to pieces. The three of us looked as the crystal hit Denray and slash her piece by piece. "KAY, SERENA LIZ," we heard voices cry out and soon the Mystic Rangers came running to us.

Kay's P.O.V.:

I looked to see the Mystic Descendant Rangers come to us and help us get up. I looked at the yellow ranger and I could tell it was my brother. "Sunny," I asked looking at him. "Kay," he asked. I soon smiled. "SOL," I exclaimed. "Kay," he replied happily and I just hugged my big brother and I couldn't believe this happened. "Wait, Jenn, Eli, Cam, Becky, Liz, and Sol. You guys are really,-"Serena was saying. "We are the Mystic Descendants," Eli replied. "I don't believe it," she answered. "Believe it now cause magic is everywhere," Sol told her.

"I do believe in magic," Serena said out loud and we looked to see the sun burst with energy at this news. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you guys I really am," Serena apologized. "I forgive you Serena," Jenn told her and the others agreed. "Listen we need to get you guys safe and please don't tell anyone about our secret please," Eli asked. "Of course Eli you have our word," I replied and we soon left.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I smiled knowing that the curse on our friends was lifted and Denray well she was fumed. "You tricked Pink Descendant, you are as clever as your mother," she told me and soon electric bolts were shocking around me as I screamed in pain and demorphed in front of my friends. "Guys, you have to stop her before any more damage can be done," I told them. "Well you guys heard the lady let's, finish her for Elizabeth," Solomon told them. "Magic Staff POWER OF LIGHTINING," Sol called out. "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF NATURE, POWER OF SNOW, POWER OF FIRE," the others called out with their staffs in the air.

"ELEMENTS COMBINE," they shouted and the staffs powered up. "Get this in you Denray," Solomon called out holding his staff, "ElEMENT ATTACK," they yelled out and it hit Denray within seconds of impact. She screamed loudly in pain as I watched. The others cheered as they came up to me and my skin went back to the natural shade instead of being pale. "Guys, my magic is coming back to me. I knew you can do it," I told them. They smiled but it was short lived as Catherina came from the surface.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Oh great Catherina," I groaned. "Nice to see you as well white," she shot back. "You have earned the right to fight me," she told us. "Why and do I know oyu from somewhere else," I asked coyly. "You have defeated Denray and you know me from school but not somewhere else," she replied answering the questions I had. "You want to fight Catherina? Bring it on," Eli told her. "With pleasure," she answered and soon called upon Catastrots the Second and formed her Megazord only with the centaur power. "Okay, time to go Titan everybody," I told them.

"Liz you joining," Eli asked. "Of course," Liz said coming forward now with full magic and soon got her morpher. "MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," she morphed and we were soon in Titan mode forming our Megazord. "DESCENDANTS TITAN MEGAZORD ONLINE," we shouted. We already were in the cockpit ready to go. "Alright Catherina, give it all you got and fight us," Eli told her. "Gladly, dark magic spell seal," she said making a seal of her own. "ANICENT POWER OF THE DESCENDANTS, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL," we shouted forming our seal and both clashed at the impact and it just sent us back a little bit. "Geez this is harder than we thought," I told Jenn. "You are so right about that Becky," Jenn replied.

Serena's P.O.V.:

Down on the ground, Kay and I watched the Mystic Descendants fight and I knew we had to do something about. "Don't give up Mystic Descendants you fight, fight for your fiends, your town, your family and most importantly us because we know you can do it. Don't give up," Kay and I yelled out loud. A light beam soon covered the Megazord and we didn't know what happened.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"I am not giving up on this fight and we are going to win no matter how difficult it gets," I told my team mates. "You said Eli," Cam replied. I soon heard the message yelled out by Serena and Kay for us to never give up and a light soon shone to us in the cockpit. "Hey guys look," I said to them as we lifted our staffs to the light. "A new spell code, you guys believing in me and breaking Serena and Kay's curse gave us a new spell," Liz said happily. "Alright then, let's use it everybody ready," I called out to them. "Ready," they replied.

"WINGS SPREAD OUT," we yelled with our hands over our spell seals to let the magic through. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NEW MAGIC," Catherina yelled. "YOU BET," I shot back. "DESCENDANT MEGAZORD TAKE FLIGHT," we shouted and soon were in the sky. "DESCENDANTS SPIRT OF THE MYSTIC TITANS," we shouted out loud and looked to see the descendants of our parents' titans. "Wow," we gasped. "WHAT," CATHERINA still screamed.

"DESCEDANT TITAN BLITZ ATTACK," we shouted flying towards Catherina like a rocket and the titan descendants continued the rest of the way knocking her down followed by us. We soon landed. "Alright," we cheered happily but that was also short lived when Catherina got up. "You have done well, you win this time but next time we fight, I win," she replied and soon left. We got back on the ground now in our normal form and took Serena and Kay to Rootcore. "I can't believe a parrell dimension here in Briarwood," Serena said to us as we walked through the forest. "You didn't know of the story of the Mystic Force Power Rangers," Jenn asked. "No. My mom never told me," she replied. Claire was there outside waiting for us.

Claire's P.O.V.:

"Welcome Serena, welcome Kay I had been expecting you," I greeted the ladies. "Thank you Claire, I just want to say I'm sorry to your daughter for bullying her I know she cares for her family and I didn't know that she was part of the Mystic Descendants," Serena spoke to me. "It's okay Serena," Aria said coming from behind me. "I'm glad, what do you day friends," she asked holding out her hand. "Friends," Aria replied. "Hey is there a possibility I can join the cheer squad," Aria asked. "I can have that arranged," Serena answered and the girls just talked. "Claire, I'm sorry I said I don't believe it was the curse and now I do believe in magic," Kay told me. "I'm glad Kay. Rangers, you fought well in this battle but there will be many more to come, go get some rest and join your families," I told them. "We will Claire," they replied and soon walked off.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"So, what are going to do about school tomorrow," I asked Serena as we walked out of the forest into the neighborhood. "Well, I'm going to apologize to everybody for what I did. I learned the area of ways and I promise to all of you I will keep secret your identies as the Mystic Descendant Power Rangers and of the Magic Realm," she told me. "Thanks Serena," I replied. "Don't mention it. See you guys Monday," Serena told us and ran home while Eli and I did the same with the others.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"I gave you one chance and you blew it," I shouted at Denray and Catherina. "Well, we did get the pink Master," Catherina told me. "True you did but you didn't get their magic," I replied. "Well now they have new magic," Catherina said. "WHAT," I yelled. "It's true Master, they defeated Catherina with a Titan attack," Denray said. "Catherina go get some rest, Denray I think it's time to raise the gate again to the surface world. Go find the descendant of the GateKeeper," I commanded. "Yes Master," the two replied in unison and soon left. I sat on my throne ready for Morticon Jr. to be ready and fight.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

As I went to my chamber to get some rest I began to think of those questions the rangers asked me if I knew them. I looked to see a picture of a family holding a baby girl in the picture above my chamber wall. It was the only thing that was in my pocket when I arrived in the Underworld. The caption of the picture read Madison, Nick, Jenn, Eli, and Catherine one day old. Am I really the lost daughter of Madison and Nick? I soon screamed in pain as dark magic filled my body again. A big gem above my head was forming now controlling my darkness and I don't when I would break it but I was fighting the Descendants and getting the magic for my master.

 _(At the Thorn house)_

Kay's P.O.V.:

I'm so glad that in the end, I was able to be a nice girl who believed in magic again. I know it was hard for Sol but now I get to go back to school with him and not have to fight with him about magic anymore. "Kay, I'm glad to have you back," Dad told me and I just smiled. "Thanks dad," I told him. Things worked good in the end but I'm sure the Mystic Descendants will win.

 **Here it is part 2 of this arc is complete! This was so fun to write and I am sure you guys will enjoy it. Anyway just to recap I will update more soon I am working on a few other chapters and a Descendants story is in the works so please stay tuned for that.**


	12. Chapter 12

Healing for the girls

Kay's P.O.V.:

Since the Vampire's curse was broken on me I felt like now I could do almost anything I wanted except with my boyfriend and all. I broke up with him once I told the truth that I was cursed. He laughed at me because I believe in magic but when he looked at me and was telling the truth he apologized and I couldn't be more surprised. I decided to get into some weekly therapy at Briarwood High now that I will be a full on student there this year and get some time to my brother. I was reading the history of the Mystic Force Power Rangers book in the living room of my house when Solomon walked in.

"Hey Sunny," I greeted him. "Hey sis, what are you doing," he asked me sitting down on the sofa. "I've been reading the history of the Mystic Force Power Rangers I just felt like I needed to connect to the magic again," I explained. "I can see that for sure. How's everything going with the school," he asked. "I spoke to the principal and we got my paper work in so I am officially a student at Briarwood High," I told my brother. "That is awesome Kay! I'm so excited to have you in school," Sol said happily and I couldn't blame him for sure.

"You know Kay, I was really concerned for you when the curse took affect that day and I was hoping for it to be like old times yet I didn't know it would be a roller coaster," Sol told me. "I can appreciate it Sol besides you're my little brother and siblings look for each other," I told him. He soon got up and hugged me. I smiled and returned the hug as well. Dad looked over and saw us embracing and I smiled at him and he knew that the Thorn siblings are back this time in full throttle motion. I wonder how Elizabeth is healing.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

One day had passed for me since the breaking of the vampire's curse. Eli thought my recovery would be quick but it wasn't. I had some not easy memories about it and I decided to go to a therapist. "Ah Elizabeth thank you for coming," Kim said to me. "My pleasure Kim. I'm glad I can talk about the experience with you," I told her. "My pleasure Liz. I was like you when I was your age and affected by a curse," she explained to me and I listened as I tried to figure out ways to overcome my memories and try to make new ones after I was under the curse for quite some time and I felt like it didn't set with me as I hoped it would be.

"So my advice is to take time with it and try the best you can I know you can do well," Kim advised. "Thanks Kim. I appreciate it coming from the original pink ranger," I said happily. She smiled and I soon left her office and saw my friends. "Hey Becky, Jenn, Eli, Cam, Sol where are you guys going," I called out and I ran over to join them at the Our Lady of Lourdes carnival and we were having a great time. Serena was there as well and she enjoyed it to. She told us that she will make an apology statement tomorrow during lunch in front of the whole school. I had a feeling this would go good for her.

Serena's P.O.V.:

I have to admit the carnival was so much fun with my new friends and I hope people will accept tomorrow for who I am and how I changed. I know I'm scared for it but it is a risk that I am willing to take.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Denray's P.O.V.:

"I can't believe yellow foiled my plans and now my curse is broken," I screamed out loud pacing. "This is no use, I must find the gatekeeper," I told my self and soon went to work on finding the Gatekeeper.

 **Hi guys! Here is a short chapter of what has happened so enjoy for now because I am writing a chapter about Cameron being insecure about something then it leads up to next big arc which is the Gatekeeper and I am so excited to write that!**


	13. Forgivness of everyone

Serena's apology and Cameron is insecure

Jenn's P.O.V.:

It was another school day here in Briarwood and everyone was talking about a thing that infected their friends last week and made them not want to go outside. Aria, Cameron, Eli, Becky, Sol, Kay and I were hearing about this as we walked through the halls of Briarwood High to our homerooms. "Do they know it was the Master's curse," Eli asked me. "I'm not sure brother but it sounds like everyone is getting help with the issue that's for sure," Solomon replied. "Indeed. How is Serena doing I know she is making an apology today," Kay told us as well.

"I'm right here and doing okay guys," Serena said from behind us. We looked and saw her as she approached with a smile. "Well, I hope the apology goes well today for you girl," Eli told her. "Yeah I hope so too. I'm nervous that the school won't take me as I am now than before because they would think this is for show," Serena told us. "I can imagine," I added. "Yeah. I plan to make it during lunch," Serena told us. "So, you're not in fact nervous," Kay asked.

"A little bit nervous but I hope it goes well," Cameron told her as he covered his face. "Dude are you okay what's wrong," I asked. "I got a big pimple on my cheek last night and I popped it and it's huge," Cameron replied lifting his hand away from the cheek where the pimple was. "Oh," we winced at the sight. "I know it's bad," he replied. "Cam, there's no need to be bad about it just get some cream and it should be fine," I advised. "Thanks Jenn, I'll ask dad to get some tomorrow but I'm still insecure," Cam replied. "I know you will Cam, I'll see you guys at lunch," Serena told us and soon left as we walked to homeroom.

Serena's P.O.V.:

I spotted my girlfriends who I was popular with waiting for me at my locker. I promised my new friends before I would keep my word and not expose them as the Power Rangers Mystic Descendants and true to my word I would keep. "Hey girls," I greeted. "Serena," they replied happily and gave me a big hug. "We missed you and had no idea what happened to you," one of the girls told me. "If I tell you guys the truth you promise not to laugh at me," I asked. "I promise," the girls replied. "Catherina," I asked looking at her. She looked at me. "I'll try," she replied honestly and I think I saw her eyes change from black to a hazel brown for a split second.

"Well, I was cursed," I confessed to my girls. "Cursed Serena," one of them asked. "Yes Lola, I was cursed with the vampire's curse on the day I pushed Jenn. I was led to the underworld and saw the Master of Dark Magic and a servant of his and Catherina placed a spell on me to be evil and I was; yet the curse was in me and I was protecting the vampire queen a few days ago when the Power Rangers Mystic Descendants released me from my curse and I am so sorry for being mean to all of you and doing those things. Please forgive me," I explained. The girls looked at me.

"We forgive you Serena," the three replied. I smiled. "I don't after you exposed my secret," Catherina told me. "Catherina, I didn't mean to expose your secret I was just explaining what happened," I honestly told her. "Well, we'll wait and see what the school thinks," she replied and walked over to homeroom. I was sad and I hoped she would be forgiving to my deeds but I guess she was wrong.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

As I walked back to homeroom, I began to think of Serena's words and true we did curse her but it was to get revenge on the Mystic Descendants but part of it as well is maybe finding my family and bringing them to the dark side. Even still, the question that the red, white and blue Mystic Descendants are asking me is leading me to a point when I remember I was abducted from my family which I still remember to this day. I know I don't want to talk about it now but when the time is ready I will. I soon got to homeroom and began to get ready for my classes.

Eli's P.O.V.:

It seemed to me earlier that Serena was nervous about apologizing to the whole school for her behavior. I mean I can imagine her being nervous and all but I think she is right about the apology she was soon to make. Class was going good for me and since it was history we were talking about World War Two. "Okay, who can tell me when did Germany officially surrender to the Ally nations that ended World War Two in that time," my teacher asked. I soon raised my hand. "Eli," the teacher soon called upon on me and I thought of the answer I was going to respond. "May 7, 1945," I answered.

"Correct Eli, I seen you have been doing your homework," my teacher complimented. "Thank you Ms. Rose I had been doing my homework," I replied honestly. Jacob and Tyler smiled at me as I answered it nicely. "Teacher's pet," someone muttered. "Hey, who muttered my friend was a teacher's pet," Jacob asked hearing it. Everyone looked around and I could see or hear one of Dom's friend's snicker. "Oh you two think it's funny huh? How would you feel about it if it was Dom," Jacob told the boys and they stopped instantly.

I'm just finding it hard now and ever since Becky's incident that almost exposed her powers I made sure mine were completely hidden from view. I didn't tell the rest of my friends the secret of my powers but I hope that Serena's apology will relieve some tension among the students.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I honestly feel like now with Serena's apology happening at lunch today, I began to wonder about how did I know Catherina from somewhere when a memory of us as kids or the day Katherine was abducted came into my head.

 _Flashback_

 _We were at an ice cream parlor getting ice cream and six year old Katherine got strawberry with rainbow sprinkles as usual since she loved it. "She is beautiful Madison, I know it won't be long now till the three of them know their destinies," Nick told Madison. "Indeed Nick, I hope they understand the power of magic just like us when were Rangers," Madison replied. Katherine was already going through her ice cream while Eli and I were taking our time. "Mommy, Daddy are we going to the park soon," Katherine asked. "Pretty soon Kat, we just have to wait for your brother and sister okay," Nick told Kat. "Okay daddy," she replied smiling._

 _Eli and I soon finished our ice cream and went to the park to play some basketball. Katherine always enjoyed playing with us when it came to sports and other ideas for sure. But, she noticed a small child crying and Katherine went over to her. "There, there you're okay little one, are you lost," she asked him. "Yes, I can't find my mommy anywhere," he replied sniffling. "Well, what does she look like," she replied. He soon described her and decided to help. "Mommy, this little guy is lost and looking for his mom, I'm going to help him," Kat told our parents. "Okay sweetheart be sure to come back safe okay," dad asked. "Will do daddy," she replied and soon went to help out the child. "Dad, I'm not sure this would be pretty," I told dad. "I know Jenny, but Katherine will be back soon. I know she will," Dad replied. I hope she would be okay with this._

 _Katherine's P.O.V.:_

 _I followed the small child to where he thought his mom was and I saw a woman standing where the child would see his mom. "Mom," he said. "There you are son, I was worried about you. Please don't leave me again," she said hugging him. "I won't mommy," he replied. The woman soon turned to me and smiled. "Thank you for finding my son, please sit down with us," she said to me. "I'm sorry mam, as much as I like to, I should be going back to my family," I replied._

" _Nonsense. They can wait for you," she told me. "I can't mam, my family is waiting for me," I replied. Soon, I saw their appreances change from a small child and a mother to monsters. One was like Morticon who my parents fought when they were Power Rangers and another one was a vampire. "Denray," I whispered. 'You are correct my dear, come the Master wants you," she said grabbing me. "NO! MOMMY DADDY, JENN, ELI," I screamed as I got dragged into the spell seal and didn't see the world that I knew and loved again._

 _Jenn's P.O.V.:_

 _We heard Katherine's screams and soon followed her and saw a spell seal of dark magic sucking her in with Denray and Morticon Jr. It was the first time we had seen them up close. "Good luck finding your daughter," they sneered and soon were sucked into the ground. "KATHERINE," Eli and I shouted. Our sister was gone. We sobbed and realized she would be lost. "What are we going to do Mommy," I asked. 'I don't know Jenn. Until then, we'll start a search party for Katherine and hopefully we will find her," Mom told us and we started to search for our lost sister._

 _Katherine's P.O.V.:_

 _I was in the Underworld and I saw the Master of dark magic seated on his throne like a king. Couldn't describe his features but he was ugly. "We found the person to help you Master," Denray said bowing. "Good. Dismissed," he told them and they left. It was just me and him in the room where I knelt. "My, my child from the human world and a descendant of the Mystic Rangers, impressive," he said circling around me. "Y-You know who my parents are," I asked._

" _Of course they were the ones along with your aunt and uncles DESTROYED me all those years ago," he replied. I winced at the sound of his yelling making me sacred with fear. "No little one, don't be scared," the master said trying to calm me. "No, I should have known you were the one abducting me all along," I replied with tears in my eyes. "Well, I should have explained to you why I brought you here," the Master said now standing in front of me. "Why did you bring me here," I asked._

" _Well, you see my dear, I am planning revenge on those Mystic Rangers for what they did to me all those years ago and I figured to have you join me in the fight as a warrior to me," he replied. "A warrior? Like my uncle," I asked. "Yes, like your uncle but only you will have the power and get revenge on your family for what they did to me," he replied. "SO, you want me to join you take revenge on my family and then take over the world with darkness," I asked. "In a way yes, what do you say," he replied. "NEVER," I spat out. "Well, you just made me mad and now let dark magic come into you," he cried out and magic soon spread from him. I cried out in pain as it turned me into something else. My hair became short and black and my eyes became a hazel brown color and my bright pastel clothes changed into purple and black. "From now on, you are my warrior, arise," the Master commanded and I soon stood up. "How may I serve you Master," I replied. He soon cackled. "I need a new name for you, I got it! What about Catherina? Yeah that's it! Catherina, this is your new home," he told me. I smirked. Catherina, I like it. I soon walked to my chambers and placed the picture of my family when I was a baby in a corridor never to be until soon._

 _Madison's P.O.V.:_

 _We spent no avail trying to find Katherine but it didn't work. We decided from that moment on even with the police helping it was no use now. So, on her birthday we decided to release paper lanterns we made ourselves like she did, tie them to balloons and release them into the sky and hoping that she Katherine, our daughter would return soon._

 _End flashback_

That day always horrid my mind whenever my sister's birthday came close. I saw Serena in the cafeteria since it was nearly lunch time and I had study hall in the café after my history class was let out early. "Hey Jenn, you okay," Serena asked coming towards me and sitting down. "No. Not really, I've been thinking about a memory that has pained for so long," I replied. "Oh is it a family member's death," one of Serena's girls asked. "No. Tomorrow is my little sister Katherine's birthday or in this case the day of her abduction," I answered. I knew it was going to be hard since it was on Friday the 13th of September and Briarwood's opening game was tomorrow night.

"The day of her abduction," Serena asked. I soon noticed Eli coming down for lunch as well and he saw the tears in my eyes and came over. "Yeah it has been hard on our family ever since we lost her," Eli replied. "I'm so sorry to hear guys miss your sister, I hope you find her soon," Serena told us. "We hope so too," I answered. "So, Serena, you ready to apologize," Cam asked coming forward. "Ready, and are you okay dude," she asked. "I am, I got some cream in from the nurse regarding my pimple but everyone's getting ready for the big opening game tomorrow," Cam replied. Elizabeth soon joined us and so did Becky. Serena soon got on the stage of the cafetorium.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention," she called out. The room got so silent within seconds you could almost hear a pin drop and everyone looked at her. "Thanks. Look, there is something that I felt in my life that I had never felt before and made me not who I am and now I feel it. That is regret," she started to speak. Everyone looked and wondered why.

"It's regret for me bullying all of you the beginning of this school year. You see, what I'm about to say many of you will believe me; but there are some of you who will not and I understand your feelings. A few weeks ago I met Catherina, who I thought was a perfect addition to my club and I trusted her right off the bat; but it changed when I realized her true purpose when she took me underground and I was transformed into an evil human being. To put in terms you understand, I was cursed with the Vampire's curse," she told the crowd and everyone looked sad and shocked. "Now, I stand before you completely changed from a mean cheerleader to now hoping on being a good one. One who isn't mean or cruel. On the day, my curse was broken the Power Rangers Mystic Descendants helped free me, Kay and the pink Mystic Descendant, their team mate from the curse. To this day, I am grateful to the Mystic Descendants for helping me and I'm not sure where they are but I thank them for helping me. To you guys the student body, I am so sorry for what I did to you I hope all of you can forgive me," she spoke again and soon got off the stage.

Cam's P.O.V.:

A student began applauding followed by another student and more who kept applauding for Serena. I guess they accepted her apology. I smiled and so did the others. Aria also joined as well in watching this unfold and many students came up to Serena asking how the Mystic Descendants saved her but she promised them not to tell. We smiled and soon it was time for chemistry for me. We were doing a little experiment on welding you know like the knights did and I was intrigued. I smiled at this as I watched a pin being molted or so like the swords. I felt a vision coming to me and it felt like I was in the battle or something. I screamed in pain and a teacher came over as I saw the vision clearly.

 _Vision_

 _I stood off to a distance and saw us fighting Denray or having a close encounter with her. "What are you doing here Denray," I heard myself ask her. "Don't you know Green Descendant, now that your friend broke the Vampire's curse from me earlier it's time to begin the plan for eternal darkness and luring out the one person who could raise the gate of darkness for me," she replied. "Who is that," Eli asked. "The gatekeeper," she replied. At that moment I began to snap back into reality._

 _End vision_

"Cameron are you okay," the teacher asked as came back. "Oh yes Mr. Loud, I had an unexpected dream or so pop into my mind," I replied. "It's alright Cameron, just to let you know I think your cell phone went off," Mr. Loud replied. I soon got my morpher and stepped out of the class room to take it. "Go Claire," I told her. _"I have good news Rangers, I found the location of the stone of power," she told us. "You did," Jenn asked. I heard her from the other line. "Come to Rootcore after school and we can discuss," she told us._

"We'll be there," I told her and soon hanged up with the others as we continued with class. Afterwards, school ended and the six of us ran from school to Rootcore just in time to see Claire looking for us. "There you are Rangers, "Claire greeted us. "Here we are so the good news," I asked. "Yes. I was able to get the exact location of the Stone of Power," she replied. "Where is it," Eli asked. "It's at the top of Mount Fuego, that's where you should be looking," Claire answered. "Okay, Jenn, Cam, Becks, when we get to Mount Fuego you take the left portion. Liz and I will take the right," Eli said pointing out the direction we will go. "Got it," we all replied. "Good luck Rangers, the stone of power won't be easy to get," Claire warned us as we went off.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TRAITOR TO ME ALMOST BLEW MY SESCRET OT THE WHOLE SCHOOL COMMUNITY I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT OF ONE HER GILFIRENDS INSTEAD OF HER," I said pacing back and forth in my chamber. "Catherina," the Master called and I went to him near his throne. "Master, you requested me," I asked. "Yes is everything alright," he asked. "I'm just mad that Serena almost exposed my true identity of being your servant to the whole school," I said getting annoyed. "Well, I know you feel that way but she will pay," the master told me. "Yes she will," I said smirking. "Now, I must mention your birthday or the day we brought you here is tomorrow is there anything you would like," he asked. "I hadn't given much thought Master, but the thing I want most of all for my birthday is to see the Mystic Descendants pay and a rap music soundtrack," I told him. "Very good choice my dear, I will see your requests are made you are dismissed," he told me.

"Thank you Master," I replied leaving. "Oh and Catherina," he called to me again. "Yes," I replied turning back to face him. "The Mystic Descendants are going for the stone of Power send, Bone head with you to the surface world towards Mount Fuego," he told me. "Of course Master, whatever you wish," I replied and soon left the throne room. I was in my chambers and soon saw the picture I kept close to my heart or in this case my wall so to say. _Am I really Nick and Madison's lost daughter, I thought._ Well, it maybe a little longer until I find out the truth. I shook the lost daughter thing out of my head and got Bone head, a skeleton monster with alien features ready to go to Mount Fuego when I said so. The Rangers are sure in for a surprise.

 _(At Mount Fuego)_

Eli's P.O.V.:

The six of us arrived at the mountain and split into two groups so that way we could find the stone of power easily and soon get out before another monster sent from the Master would take it. I'm just hoping it would work for sure. Besides, I don't want to end this badly. "Any luck Liz," I asked her. "None that I could see Eli," she replied. "Okay," I told her and we still kept looking. I wonder how the others are doing.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We saw something shining in the distance and we decided to follow the light of it and I wasn't sure how this was exactly supposed to go. Cam was right near me and he looked insecure. "You alright Cam," I asked. "No not really Jenn, it's been my face and I'm just really insecure," he told me. "Oh Cam, there's no need to be insecure about your face," I told him. "Really," he asked. "Of course, Eli and I go through acne almost all the time so don't feel about it, just embrace it," I advised him.

"Thanks Jenn, now come on we got a stone of power to get," he replied. I smiled along with Becky as we followed Cameron to the cave. Eli and Liz met us there and we saw the symbol of the mystics or so on a rock. "Well, this definitely looks like the Stone of Power," Eli told us.

"You got it right for sure buddy," Cameron replied. We gently touched the cavern and it opened to a cave. "What the," Cam asked as we noticed. "I didn't realize it would open to a cave," I replied. "Yeah with two doors," Liz added. "Mm-hm so be prepared guys," I told them. I soon saw a door way and we stepped by the panel that would have covered us in cave slime. "Hey guys look," Cam called to us looking at the doors with writing in between them.

"It's the language of the Mystics," I realized. "What does it say," Eli asked. "It says The Stone of Power is close at hand, the five descendants who find it will save the land. But take good notes for there is no clue do you think door number one or door two," Becky read. "Well, what do you think Jenn," Cam asked. "My guess is door number 1 you Cam," I replied. "Same," he added. "Let's open door number one and see if it's in there," Liz told us and we did open door number one and was surprised to see a chest in the door and it was glowing. "Holy moly," Liz whispered. "We found it. The stone of Power," Eli smiled. "Come on, let's take this down before any more trouble," Cam told us and we soon walked down the mountain.

"Phew that was close, good thing we didn't get into monster trouble," Cam told us when we made it down the mountain. "You got that right," I replied. "Hey guys, I can't seem to lift the chest open," Solomon told us. "What," Eli asked. "It won't budge," Sol replied.

Sol's P.O.V.:

I don't understand why it won't budge open, I mean we found it that's for sure. "Wait Sol there's another scroll attached, the ancients are trying to tell us how to open the chest," Liz told me. "Read it Liz," Cam asked. "It reads the ancient power is close at your hands, solve it quickly and fast to receive what is grand, but if the Mystic fail this task, the Stone of Power will be forever lost," Liz read. "Geesh what is this riddle week," I asked. "Nope," Eli replied.

"This is no use. One tough nut to crack," Jenn was telling me. "Yeah but I think we know somebody who can help," I told them. "Who," the others asked me. "Tobith," I replied. "Tobith? Toby and Nikki's son," Eli asked. 'Yeah. He's been doing puzzles like his dad, I'm sure he can help us," I answered. "Well, let's take this puppy to him and hurry," Jenn said as we ran away from the mountain over to Rock Porium. We quickly made it over and Tobith helping his dad out with the CD's.

"Tobith," I yelled. "Oh hey Solomon, when did move to Briarwood, I hadn't seen you in forever," Tobith came greeting me. "Before the start of this school year and good to see you to," I replied.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"You too amigo, so what can I help you guys with," Tobith asked. "We have a riddle that we can't seem to figure out. DO you think your parents and you can help us," Jenn asked. "Of course, anything for you guys. It must be a little crazy now the Mystic Descendants are protecting Briarwood," Tobith told us. "Yeah it sure is," I added. I soon felt a beep from my morpher. "

One second," I told them before turning. "What is it Claire," I greeted. _"Eli, I sensed dark magic near your location. Catherina and a bonehead monster are looking for the stone of power you better hurry," she told me._ "Rodger that," I replied. "Jenn, Becks, Cam, Liz we got to move. Tobith, can you guys solve it pretty soon," I asked. "We'll try our best," Toby replied coming forward after Tobith told him what was happening. "Okay," I replied. We soon ran outside to see Catherina and a bone head skeleton monster waiting for us.

"Surprised to see us show up," Catherina sneered. "Don't you ever have a day off of fighting us," I asked. "No," she replied. "What are you here for," Cameron asked. "The stone of Power green descendant," she replied. "Well then, you have to get through us in order to get what you seek. READY," I yelled bringing out my morpher. "READY! MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," we morphed into our colors again and stood ready to fight. "Bone head, get them," she commanded and we ran right at the monster and fought it with every punch, throw and kick but he backed us down.

Cam's P.O.V.:

I found Bone head's weak spot and hit him with it but he didn't seem to happy. He soon kicked me in the gut and sent me flying on the pavement. "CAMERON," Eli yelled to me. I was wincing in pain. "See green descendant, you are too insecure of your own face in order to fight me. Well, let's drain that magic out," he sneered.

I soon remembered Jenn's words earlier about not being insecure. "You know what, you are right I'm probably insecure about my face right now but the thing is I care for my team and I will fight you with every ounce of strength I got," I cried out. My morpher soon glowed and a new spell code came upon me. "Alright Cam," Liz cheered. I smiled and soon stared at the monster.

"Mystic Force Boxing gloves, ACTIVATE," I yelled while punching the code and the gloves soon came onto my wrists. I began to fight the monster now with this new power and soon destroyed him. "You may have won again, descendants but I will be back," Catherina sneered and soon went back into the Underworld. "Alright Cam, Yes," the others cheered coming over to me. "You did it dude," Eli told me. "I sure did and we got a new spell code to use," I replied. We powered down from our suits and went back to Rock Porium to see if Tobith solved the riddle.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Any luck Tobith," I asked after we arrived. "Sure did. What to explain dad," Tobith asked. "Sure thing son. You see guys, it was a mathematical problem in which the buttons here on the chest correspond to a different number and when you divide it Pi you know 3.14 so on it leads to a series of images and leads to that button," Toby told us pointing to the button.

Elizabeth soon came forward and did the idea Toby had in mind and we heard the chest rub and clink then the lock opened. We all smiled and realized this was the way to find the stone of power. "Thank you guys for helping us out," I thanked Tobith, Toby and Nikki. "Our pleasure Jenn, if you need anymore help please let us know," Tobith replied.

"Come on guys, we got to get Rootcore," Eli told us and we soon ran out of Rock Porium into the forest and then to Rootcore. "Rangers, you found it," Claire said happily. "We sure did Claire," Eli said placing the chest on a chair. "So, anyone want to bet what's inside," I asked. "Well the stone of power obviously," Solomon said to me. I shrugged.

"Well, only one way to find out," Eli told us as he opened the chest. We soon saw a golden yellow and red egg with each color of the Mystics mixed into the egg. We were surprised. "I guess that's the stone of Power," Cam noticed. "But it's an egg," Becky added. "It's no ordinary egg Rangers, this is the last Mystic Dragon egg but as well it is the stone of Power," Claire told us and we looked at each other knowing this would be not pretty.

"We better get home, I have a feeling tomorrow is not going to be easy," I told everyone and home we went. As I got ready for bed that night, I began to think about my lost sister. I went to my little shrine of Our Lady of Lourdes I had in my room and knelt before the statue. "Lord, I don't know what to do. Tomorrow is going to be hard on me and my family because it's the day we lost Katherine and I don't know where she is. Please give all of us a sign knowing she is safe Lord, I love her as much as I love you Amen," I prayed and soon got up. I hope she's okay.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"You gave a Valiant trying effort today, Catherina," I told my servant. "Thank you Master, I tried the best that I could," she replied. "Master," Denray said running forward. "What is it Denray," I asked. "I found the Gatekeeper's descendant," she replied. "You did," Catherina and I asked as I rose from my throne. "Yes. She was close to the Mystics today for her apology," she answered.

"Serena is the Gatekeeper," Catherina asked. "I knew all along," Denray told us. "Very good Denray, send Morticon Jr. with you tomorrow after school. That's when we'll rise the gate," I commanded. "Yes Master," she bowed and went away. "Master, what about me," Catherina asked. "Oh yes, wait at a secure location where no one will expect a thing," I replied. "Of course," Catherina replied and soon went back to her chambers. _It seems to me Catherina is trying to figure out who she is, I thought. Maybe one way or another the truth will come out._ Rangers, I hope you're happy now but tomorrow is the start of your destruction!

 **Pretty neat huh? Well, here is the chapter right before the Gatekeeper arc in which I am so excited to write. I decided to start a little bit on Catherina figuring out who she is but the Master's curse will hit her still with that black dark gem floating above her head now. The breaking of the curse and them reaching new modes will be coming up after the Gatekeeper arc so please stay tuned for that! By the way, I uploaded a new story prologue so if you have a chance please read it!**


	14. Rise of the Gatekeeper 1

The Gatekeeper 1

Eli's P.O.V.:

Ever since Serena's apology to the whole school yesterday life was seen for us normal. Well, not really for Jenn and I though it was Friday the 13th today in September, the anniversary of the fifth apparition of Our Lady of Fatima, but it was the anniversary of Katherine our sister's abduction and her birthday. 15 years had gone by since her abduction and we hadn't seen her since. But, I almost have the weirdest feeling that Catherina was really Katherine. "Hey Eli," Jacob and another one of his buddies coming up to me in the lobby.

"Hey guys," I greeted happily. "Ready for the game tonight dude, first one of the season," he replied with glee. "Yeah, I'm ready," I replied. "Eli, what's wrong," Jacob asked noticing me upset. "It's just that today is a sad day for my family," I answered. "Oh the anniversary of Katherine's abduction," one of the guys asked. "Yeah Logan it is," I replied to Logan Navarro, Tyler and Shelby Navarro's son. "Dude, this must hurt you a lot," Logan told me. "It sure does," I heard Jenn speak as she walked over with Cam, Becky, Liz, Sol, Serena and Aria.

"Oh hey guys," Jacob and Logan greeted. "Hey," they replied back. "I can appreciate you guys helping Eli but I think we got it from here," Becky told the guys. "Thanks Becky, we'll see you guys at the game tonight," Jacob told us and soon left. We continued to walk to homeroom and I swore I saw Catherina out of the corner of my eye as we walked. "I thought I saw Catherina," I whispered to Jenn. "She does go here Eli so we'll be on high alert okay," she whispered back to me as we all made it to homeroom. Dr. Lewis saw us with sad faces and knew that today was hard for Jenn and I since Katherine hasn't been home yet. We all soon heard the loudspeaker meaning announcement time for us.

"Good Morning Briarwood High this is Chelsea Johnson here it is Friday the 13th of September and it is an A day schedule. Will you all please stand for the pledge," she said over the speaker. We all stood up for the pledge and I couldn't help but feel tears coming to me as I said the pledge with the rest of the class and I miss my sister so bad for crying out loud. "Please remain standing for a moment of silence, thank you," Chelsea told us.

"Attention everyone today is the big day it's the Briarwood Angels Varsity football team first game of the season and we hope all of you can join us for tonight. Please as a reminder no guns, weapons, alcohol or any drug is allowed on campus and students are asked to go through the student entrance at the game," Chelsea announced. The announcements soon continued on until Chelsea finished. Afterwards, we just sat and listened to the world be silent for a bit.

The bell soon rang and the six of us left homeroom and went to our classes. I had Chemistry lab today so I went to my class room though I feel bad that today was going to be rough. Our teacher Mr. Lincoln soon came in and everyone got quiet. I was silent for a bit and taking notes. "Eli, can I talk to you in the hallway for a bit," Mr. Lincoln asked me.

"Of course," I replied and soon got out of my desk and followed him out. "Is everything alright Eli, you seem awfully quiet today because on Friday's you would be answering the questions," Mr. Lincoln told me. "No really about today Mr. Lincoln, it's just that today is marking my younger sister's birthday but it's also the day of her abduction," I replied. "I'm so sorry to hear that Eli, I can understand the toll is taking on you but I know you'll be happy one way or another," my teacher told me. "Thanks," I replied and soon went back into the classroom as we continued our lab work. I wonder how Jenn is feeling this right now.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

It was so hard for me before when I was little to miss the sister that was young and wanted her back. Now, on the day she left I was upset a lot. Still like Eli, in my art class I was quiet and writing the notes down in order to make my painting more abstract if you will. Serena was also in my class and she looked at me with kindness. I smiled sadly and she walked over to me. "How you feeling Jenn," she asked as I worked on my painting.

"Okay, but still upset that my sister isn't here," I replied. "I know how you feel Jenn, trust me losing someone you love isn't easy," Lola told me and I smiled at her as I went back to work. Eli and I still hope along with mom and dad that Katherine come home soon but were not entirely sure when and I am starting to think of the worse.

That was my mind thinking all of this time as I still feel bad that my sister wasn't here and Eli was still with me. Hopefully we find her soon. I soon went from art after the bell rang to chemistry with Sol and he still saw that painful look I had even though he didn't know why Eli and I were sad today. We had our test today on chemical bonds or so and I had a feeling I would get the answers right even though it would be difficult throughout today.

After chemistry, I headed to the tutoring center to get some history homework done about the roaring 20's. I also looked at the news headlines and I saw one. "YOUNG GIRL FOUND IN STREET LOOKS LIKE KATHERINE RUSSEL," I read. I sat on the computer and gaped at the headline. Could this be my lost sister Katherine? I quickly printed the article and continued on homework as the bell rang for lunch and since I had math first wave today I went over to the cafeteria and saw Eli there already.

"Eli," I called to my brother. "What is it sis," he asked. "I found something about our lost sister. It was in the news today," I told him. "What," Eli asked as I quickly joined him at the table. "Look at the headline," I told him. He soon looked at it. "Jenn, are you sure you found the right article anyone can look like Katherine," Eli told me. "No Eli look at the picture," I told him again and he saw it. "Well, would you look at that," he told me as I had my lunch. "That's the shot before the fighting," I told him.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

Sol, Becky, Elizabeth, Serena and I were walking down to lunch talking about tonight's game when we saw Eli and Jenn over at our table. "Hm, looks like they got here before hand," Solomon noticed. "Looks that way," Becky replied. "Hey Becks, how are you feeling," I asked. "Okay but uneasy," she answered. "How come," Solomon asked. "Did your dad receive an email 15 years ago with an amber alert warning," I asked. "He did but what was it for," Sol replied. "It was for Katherine," Liz told him. "Who," he asked.

"My cousin Katherine Russell was abducted today and our family has no idea where she is," Becky told him. "Oh so that's why their upset," Sol realized. "Yeah come on let's go join them," I told the others walking to the table. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Hey," they replied. "Find anything," Sol asked. "Jenn found this article a few minutes ago and look whose picture is that," Eli said holding it to us. "It's Catherina," I whispered. "You don't think Catherina is really Katherine your lost sister do you guys," I asked. "Maybe were not sure oh will mom and dad be surprised," Jenn told us. "Well, we have to be on guard this week and make sure we don't fall to traps," Eli told us. "Yes sir," we all told him.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

I was standing off to the side hearing the conversation the Mystic Descendants were having with the Gatekeeper and I can't wait to see how my former "friend" will react when she finds out that she will raise the gate oh this will be good. "Master," I whispered doing mind magic. "I found the Gatekeeper we are ready," I told him. "Good and not yet my dear a few more hours until we destroy the Mystics and raise the gate," he told me.

"Good," I replied. I soon looked back and heard the conversation about me. I know they weren't gossiping but I can't help but feel this thing of goodness coming into me and I don't know if I am the lost daughter of Nick and Madison. I still can't figure it out. "Serena, I have to admit you've been helpful to us and we can't thank you enough," I heard Jenn tell Serena. "My pleasure guys, I have to get to class see you tonight," she told them and left. Okay plan is about to be put in place. I smirked and soon left the cafeteria as the bell rang and the students went to class.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

Since I had Math with Mr. Thorn today I was prepared for the quiz we were having. I worked hard and thought of the answers and showed my work on the quiz about triangles. I doubled checked my work and soon handed it in to Mr. Thorn. "Wow Cameron you already done," he asked. "Yeah, I tried the best that I could Mr. Thorn and I know Solomon gets that from you to," I replied with a smile. "Indeed he does," Mr. Thorn replied to me with a smile as I went back to my desk. Class went on as usual discussing the polygons and how to classify them. As I took notes, I had this bad pain feeling in my stomach knowing the Master would send one of his servants today and I bet this won't be pretty at all.

I was now in History after Math was completed and was learning about the 20's. I always liked that era and the story of the Great Gatsby was my favorite. I was taking notes and enjoyed class so much. "Alright, who can tell me why historians called the 20's the roaring 20's," my teacher Mr. Johnson asked the class. One of the students raised his hand.

"Yes Jacob," he called on Eli's friends. "They called it the roaring 20's because people could buy things at the time with credit and get a Ford T motor viechle," Jacob answered. "Correct Jacob I see Eli has rubbed some of his history magic on you," Mr. Johnson said impressed. I smiled at Jacob and he smiled back with that happy grin. The bell soon rang and school was out for the weekend and I soon went to my locker.

Serena's P.O.V.:

I came out of study hall and soon went outside after the last bell rang before the big game today and I was looking forward to it for sure. I was at the football field preparing when I saw Catherina coming forward to me. "Hello bestie," she sneered. "Catherina what are you doing here," I asked with concern. "Oh you know just like you preparing for the game or should I say raising the gate, Gatekeeper," she replied. "Gatekeeper? I don't know what you are referring to," I said honestly.

"Oh don't bother playing dumb my girl everyone knows of your magic abilities," she countered. "I am not the Gatekeeper," I replied. "Oh I see. Denray, capture her," Catherina commanded. "What," I asked. It made me think to the first time she abducted me. Denray soon flying in from the sky and soon grabbed me from the shoulders. I screamed at the top of my lungs and heard voices coming towards me.

Becky's P.O.V.:

All of us heard Serena's scream and we quickly ran over to the field. "MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," we shouted and soon got Serena from Denray instantly morphing to our suits. "Oh back off you bugs," Denray snarled at us. "Not today you bat," I shot back kicking her down. Serena got out of the way just in time but she threw something at Denray and it hit her. "Oh get back here you," she snapped at Serena but Eli jumped right in front of her and blocked the path. "Yeah not going anywhere," he told her. "Oh get out of my way you," she spat back. "What are you doing here Denray," Cam asked her.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

"What are you doing here Denray," I asked. "Don't you know green descendant? Now that your friend broke the Vampire's curse from me it is now time to begin the plan for eternal darkness and lure out the one person who can raise the gate of darkness for me," she cackled. "And who would that be," Eli asked in a fighting stance. "The Gatekeeper," she replied. "WHAT," we all shouted. "That's right descendants now give me the Gatekeeper or Catherina will hurt you," she threanted.

"Serena is not the Gatekeeper now back off," I told Denray giving her a kick to the ground. "Oh you stupid green, I'll be back to deal with all of you later," she snarled before flying away. "POWER DOWN," we all shouted again and were soon back into our school outfits. "Ah, thanks guys," Serena said coming forward. "Our pleasure," Eli replied. "Why was she thinking me as the Gatekeeper," she asked. "We don't know. But we better get to Rootcore and find out. Make sure you and Kay are on guard," I called out to them before we ran over to Rootcore.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

We ran right into the tree to see Claire and Aria working on a potion. "Claire, Aria, we have a problem," I told them as we arrived. "What problem," Aria asked. "Denray encounter," Eli replied. The two turned around and were in shock as they dropped one of the ingredients onto the floor and broke. "What? I thought the Dawn Crystal would have end her," Claire told us. "I guess not," Solomon replied. "She was mentioning something of the Gatekeeper," Becky added. "Oh no," Claire said looking at her daughter. "Mother," Aria asked. "Go get another ingredient for me okay," she asked and Aria soon left. "Why did you kick Aria out," I asked. "She isn't supposed to know this yet," Claire replied. "Know what," Jenn asked. "About the Gatekeeper legend," Claire replied. "I think I have an idea about the legend," Eli answered. "You do," I asked.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Of course. During the Great Battle 20 years ago, our aunt Niella was the first Gatekeeper she was the one to cast a powerful spell on the gate of darkness but it came with great sacrifice. She sacrificed herself to seal the gate but it also deprived her of life," I explained. "Who did the gate almost allow out," Solomon asked. "Morticon," I replied. "The same one who did the same thing to our parents six years ago when Claire was the Gatekeeper," Jenn replied standing with me. "The Gate was sealed for a long time by Claire after that moment and since the earthquake on the day we became Rangers, I fear Morticon Jr is going to do the same thing like his father did," I told them. "How do we know who the Gatekeeper is," Cameron asked. "It's the daughter of the Gatekeeper six years ago," Claire answered. "Meaning that is," Becky said to us. "ARIA," we shouted. "Yes," Claire replied. "Mother is that true," Aria's voice was heard as she entered the room with her face in shock. I guess she wasn't supposed to know of this moment.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner Aria," Claire told her coming forward. "I understand mom, but am I ready for this," Aria asked. "This is why you were hiding sweetheart besides putting you in school with the Rangers I thought it be best to hide your secret until the day came and I guess it did," Claire told her as we watched this moment. "Rangers, go back to the school to prepare for the game, Aria and I will keep an eye out for any danger," Claire told us. "Got it," I replied and we soon left and went back to the football field.

Kay's P.O.V.:

"There you are Sol," I told my brother as we arrived. "Sorry guys, we had a close encounter with Denray earlier," Sol apologized. "No need, we got to get ready for the game let's go," Serena told us as we got everything set for the game tonight. "Nice job guys," she told us as we admired our handiwork that went so great for all of us. "Now that is what I call awesome," Solomon told me. "You got that right big brother come on we got a game to get ready for," I told them. Everybody soon left the field as Sol and I went back home to change into our outfits. Well, me technically. I was getting dressed in my cheerleader uniform and little did I know tonight would be something more than the football game.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"You did your best Denray and I applaud you for it but we didn't find the Gatekeeper," I told Denray on my throne. "Believe me Master, I did the best to capture her but the Mystic Descendants defended her Master and she didn't even show her magic powers," Denray answered. "Hm, this is interesting," I told her. "Well you two aren't looking closely enough," Catherina said coming to the throne room. "What do you mean Catherina," I asked. "Serena wasn't the Gatekeeper Master," she told us. "WHAT," Denray and I exclaimed.

"Yep. The real Gatekeeper is Claire's daughter," she said. "Claire's daughter," we asked. A smile soon crept on my face. "This is interesting," I whispered. "What Master," Denray asked. "I got it. Denray, go back into the surface world and pick up the real Gatekeeper this time and Catherina, give Denray some of your magic I think it will help," I told her. "AS you wish," they replied and I watched part of Catherina's magic float from her diamond and armor over to Denray.

"At last, the magic will help me capture the gatekeeper for sure," Denray cackled. "If not I get them back," Catherina told her ruining the moment. "Nice," Denray joked. It soon became a morpher like Catherina's in her hands. I was impressed and hopefully this plan will bring the Descendants and the world to its knees. "Master what about Morticon Jr," Catherina asked me. "When the gate is raised then Morticon Jr will join you," I told them. "Of course," they replied and soon left. "Rangers, your victory will be slow tonight because this is your end," I said to myself and soon laughed evilly.

 _(Back at Rootcore)_

Aria's P.O.V.:

"Mother, I know I am the Gatekeeper but what should I do," I asked mom as we sat around the crystal ball. "I know your worried Aria but your destiny is here and I think it's time for you to fulfill it for sure," mom told me. "I know mom but I'm worried about if I fail and the world goes into darkness," I said. "I know sweetheart but only worry when it happens and when it happens you make the decision when it comes," mom told me. I smiled but the crystal ball glowed dark magic and we looked at it. "Denray is back," I realized. "I'll tell the Rangers," mom told me as she communicated to them. I looked over at mom's circlet and I realized it was time for me to fulfill my destiny. I quickly grabbed it and ran out of Rootcore over to my friends who were waiting for me but I didn't know that the next few minutes would change for the school.

Eli's P.O.V.:

The others and I were at the football field waiting for Aria to show up but our morphers chimed all of a sudden in the afternoon sky. "What is it Claire," I asked picking up my morpher. _"Rangers, Aria and I sensed Dark Magic and Denray is back over by your location. Seems she is more powerful, I suggest you hurry to the location now and morph. Hurry Rangers, she's looking for the Gatekeeper," Claire told us._ "On it," I replied. Jenn came running to me.

"Eli what is it," Jenn asked me. "Denray is more powerful in the search for the Gatekeeper and we got to hurry," I told Jenn. "Instant morph," we shouted to the others and we ran while getting our morphers out. "MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we cried out and saw Denray waiting for us. "Didn't think you would show up Rangers," she sneered. "We know why you're here Denray and we won't let you get a hair close to the Gatekeeper," Elizabeth told her.

Denray soon laughed at us at the words of Elizabeth. "To naïve you Pink Descendant but I came up with a new plan to let the Gatekeeper come to me," she told us. "How," Cameron asked. We watched as dark magic encompassed her and blades came from her arms and legs. "Impossible," I muttered. "Like this you Red Descendant," she taunted me. "Try this, MAGIC STAFF FIRE BLAZE," I cried out and threw my fire sword to Denray but it went around her and blasted at me as I landed onto the ground. "ELI," the others screamed and came running to me. "You okay," Cameron asked me. "Yeah I'm fine but I know were not backing down from a fight," I told them standing up.

Cameron's P.O.V.:

Eli's right. I know we wouldn't back down from a fight but this isn't going to be pretty for us in a way I wouldn't expect from the others as well. We charged at Denray and soon began fighting her but the magic she had made us look weak. "Oh would you look at you foolish rangers to give up," Denray taunted as we fought her. "Correction Denray, you're the fool so give up now," I cried out to her with my magic. "MAIGC STAFFS COMBINE," I called out with the others to send our ball attack but it didn't work because it got send back to us thanks to Denray and we fell down like bowling pins. Denray walked over to us and stepped on my boot.

"You should surrender now Rangers, because no one is here to save you pathetic Rangers," she taunted. "We aren't pathetic you Witch," Elizabeth snarled at her. "Well try all you want but I think there is no Gatekeeper here," Denray thought out loud. I had it at that moment and gave a power kick to Denray. "OW YOU STUPID GREEN," she cried out to me and winced in pain as I got up and so did the others. She was about to blast some magic at me when light magic protected me. "BACK AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS," a voice sounded and we turned around to see who spoke. "ARIA," we yelled. "STAND DOWN DENRAY," Aria told her. "And why should I listen to you, fool," she taunted. "Because my mother lives within me and though she is the sorceress now, it's my time to fulfill the legacy," Aria told her.

Aria's P.O.V.:

Denray looked speechless at my words that I spoke out loud. I looked at the others. "ARIA," Eli, Jenn, and the others shouted to me. "Don't do it! It's a trap," Cameron yelled out to me. "I know but I am choosing to fight," I told them and soon got my mother's tiara from the pocket of my coat and soon placed it on my head and I felt the magic surround me.

 _Aria morphing sequence_

 _The moon soon rose over the horizon in the night sky and the gem form the tiara caught the light as Aria stood on the ground and felt the magic swirl down to reveal a white dress with a black bodice and designs on the sleeves. Underneath the dress were black boots on Aria's feet with the moon design on them. The tiara on Aria's head transformed with the circlet and a purple veil on her head and her eyes became purple with magic and a staff formed beside her and she grabbed the staff and began to twirl it. "SHINING MOON POWER, PRESETING THE GATEKEEPER," Aria cried out in her pose._

 _End Aria morphing sequence_

"I don't believe it! The prophecy was right about another Gatekeeper being the descendant of the one that defeated me 6 years ago. It seems that my plan worked," Denray said speechless at the transformation that happened to her. "Well, you'll regret crossing paths with me Vampire," I told her grabbing my staff and soon stood ready to fight.

Denray blasted a powerful magic blast at me but I blocked it with my shield from the staff I had and it caused a reaction that ended the magic in Denray. "NO! YOU WITCH STOLE MY MAGIC," she shouted angrily in pain. "Well that is way, the cookie crumbles," I told her. "ARIA, were joining you," Eli told me. "Join the party," I told the others as they stood up with me and began to fight her and we slammed into her with a kick and she knocked down as well. "I'll be back you pests but Catherina will want you Gatekeeper," Denray told us and soon left.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"This is great," I mumbled under my helmet. "I know Jenn but we have to hurry. Claire is fine. No one captured her but I think we will be fine since everything is fine," Aria told us. "Think again Gatekeeper," a new voice sounded. We turned around and saw Catherina is armor already morphed ready to go. "What are you doing here you," I asked in a fighting stance. "I need the Gatekeeper and I challenge her to a duel now and you six stay away," Catherina told us.

"So be it," Aria replied and soon teleported with Catherina to the sight of the duel while we just stood there before. "Let's get to school," Eli told us as we powered down and went back to the field to get everything set and we saw Serena. "Hey guys, what happened," she asked us.

"Denray looked for the Gatekeeper and found her now Aria is fighting with Catherina," I explained. "What," Serena replied. "Yep," Cameron answered. "She has to win this you know and she's part of the cheerleading squad for the game tonight," Kay said coming up to us. "Well, one thing for sure is we will fight," Eli told us. I smiled. Soon, our morphers chimed. "What is it Claire," I asked. " _Rangers, Aria is in danger hurry,"_ she told us. "You heard Claire, let's move," I told them and we instantly morphed again and hurried to the quarry where Catherina was fighting Aria. "MAGIC STAFF POWER OF SNOW," Becky cried out oud and sent flurries over to them.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

Snow flurries came over to me and I fell down on the ground. "Hey who did that," I yelled. "I did," a voice sounded and I knew it was the white descendant. "Haven't I told you to stay away from the Gatekeeper because this was her battle with me," I sneered. "Yes but we stick together and fight you wolf," the red one told me. "Try it on me you weaklings," I told them. "We are not weak and we will fight," the green one said to me.

I snarled and began to fight them one by one but they came together and began to crumble me down. I noticed the diamond on me was getting bigger and glowing black pouring power over me and I continued to fight. I soon pushed the warriors to the ground. "Nice try but we know that the darkness will win," I told them.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"NEVER," I shouted standing up and began fighting Catherina as if I had 10,000 bolts of fire within me. "MAGIC STAFF FIRE BLITZ," I said to my staff and began pelting Catherina with fire flames and she screamed in pain. "Try picking on us now bud," I told Catherina. "Don't even think about it because look up," she told us. We looked up and saw Aria in a binding hostage grip. "ARIA," we shouted. "Too late you descendants it's now time to do this once and for all," Denray taunted us.

"GATEKEEPER, BY THE POWR IN ME I COMMAND YOU TO RAISE THE GATE AND LET DARKNESS RULE FOREVER," Denray cried out with Aria being held back by her head cried out in pain as a dark magic shone through the tiara and we looked in shock as the world turned around us.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

At the game, everyone noticed the sky become black in color as if no sunlight can penetrate the Earth with warm love. The ground shook as everyone tried to find a safe place to stand but they couldn't. Kay and Serena watched in shock with the other cheerleaders as everyone screamed. The Principal and the staff try to keep everyone calm but they couldn't help but watch as a dark gate rose from the ground with evil gargoyles on the pedestals. It looked scary and everyone just watched as it all happened. "Kay, what is that," a girl asked Solomon's sister. "The gate to the Underworld," she replied with sadness and everyone soon fled for comfort even before the game would start.

A little way past the field, a frog was hopping with brown hair on him with a gold jacket still on his little body. The frog wasn't an ordinary frog but that was Sworderon, Daggeron and Alethea's son who noticed this. "Mystic Descendants, I am coming to help you fight, look for me on the ground," he told the sky where his message would carry to the Rangers and he hopped towards the scene to help.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"The Gate! It's risen," Eli told us. "You are right Red, and it's the end for you," Catherina taunted. "NO It's not the end. MYSTIC DESCENDANT FIGHTERS ACTIVATE," Eli screamed and soon got the boxing gloves and began to fight Catherina and Denray but Denray couldn't do anything now because she was holding Aria hostage. "Feast on this red, the Master," Catherina said holding her shield with the eye. I saw Eli stagger a little and get pushed back towards us. "ELI," we all screamed and ran to my brother. The gate was looming over us like a curtain and I couldn't help but wonder and feel pain. "What's next," I asked my team mates as we looked at the gate.

 **Nice cliff hanger huh? Again, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter I have been so busy with stuff and a question popped on my feed today so I had to answer that. Anyway, here's the plan part 2 will be in written progress then before I start the Master's curse arc I will introduce Sworderon cause I know a few of you were asking where is he so I will do that. Oh who saw Descendants 2 last night? Please review and enjoy!**


	15. Gate is sealed, Sworderon debut

Gatekeeper and Sworderon's debut

 _(Previously)_

 _Cameron's P.O.V.:_

" _What are you doing here Denray," I asked. "Don't you know green descendant? Now that your friend broke the Vampire's curse from me it is now time to begin the plan for eternal darkness and lure out the one person who can raise the gate of darkness for me," she cackled. "And who would that be," Eli asked in a fighting stance. "The Gatekeeper," she replied._

" _How do we know who the Gatekeeper is," Cameron asked. "It's the daughter of the Gatekeeper six years ago," Claire answered. "Meaning that is," Becky said to us. "ARIA," we shouted._

 _Aria morphing sequence_

 _The moon soon rose over the horizon in the night sky and the gem form the tiara caught the light as Aria stood on the ground and felt the magic swirl down to reveal a white dress with a black bodice and designs on the sleeves. Underneath the dress were black boots on Aria's feet with the moon design on them. The tiara on Aria's head transformed with the circlet and a purple veil on her head and her eyes became purple with magic and a staff formed beside her and she grabbed the staff and began to twirl it. "SHINING MOON POWER, PRESETING THE GATEKEEPER," Aria cried out in her pose._

" _GATEKEEPER, BY THE POWR IN ME I COMMAND YOU TO RAISE THE GATE AND LET DARKNESS RULE FOREVER," Denray cried out with Aria being held back by her head cried out in pain as a dark magic shone through the tiara and we looked in shock as the world turned around us._

" _What's next," I asked my team mates as we looked at the gate._

Cameron's P.O.V.:

After what happened just a few seconds ago with Denray and Catherina, I knew something like this would have happened and I couldn't put my finger on it until now. "I'm sorry guys," Aria said stumbling to us before collapsing on the ground. "Aria, it's okay. Were here for you now," I told her. "Not anymore green, she belongs with me," Catherina said taking her away from us. "NO," I screamed and Eli and I pounced on Catherina to stop her but it was too late for she knocked him off and went through a spell seal. "Great, now how are we going to save the town," I said out loud. "I don't know," Elizabeth said agreeing with me.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Uh guys look at the gate," I told my friends and we noticed the gargoyles coming alive and breathing fire and roaring that shook the ground like an earthquake. "We got to go into Titan mode now," Jenn was telling me. "You bet sis. MYSTIC TIATANS," we yelled out and soon transformed into our titan modes and went to the gate. "MYSTIC TITAN DESCENDANT MEGAZORD COMBINE," we shouted again transforming into the megazord we were in and saw the gargoyles breathing fire. "Alright guys, we have to try this," I told my friends. "Try what Eli," Liz asked me as we stood still. "Use the spell seal and see if it takes them away," I replied. "It's worth a shot," Solomon added. "ANICENT POWER OF THE DESCENDANTS MYSTIC SPELL SEAL," we cried forming the spell seal and throwing it at the gargoyle. It looked like it got destroyed and we were ready to celebrate but it disappeared from the post it stood on and soon reappeared right near us.

"NO," I yelled outloud from the cockpit. "WHAT, HOW," the others agreed with me and we wondered why. "It should have been destroyed by now who would do this," Solomon asked. The gargoyle soon jumped on us and gave us a hit that was right near the gate and I could see something poking through trying to get out. "Guys, use the wings to protect ourselves," I told them as I held on. "We can't Eli, were stuck and it seems our sword cracked through the gate," Liz said to me as we stumbled back form the blow.

"You are correct pink descendant," a voice sounded. We looked up to see the monster who came through the gate. "Hello Descendants," he sneered. "Morticon Jr," Solomon realized. "YOU BEAST CAPTURED OUR SISTER, WHERE IS SHE," Jenn shouted. "Oh your sister I had the Master take care of and thanks to you and your Megazord, I was able to crack through this gate after being resurrected by the Master after your parents destroyed me when Claire was the annoying Gatekeeper, and now it is time for the world and you to end," Morticon told us.

"Oh no," I gulped and I knew a bad feeling like this would happen for sure. "NOW, I'M FREE OF MY PRISON. GARGOYELS, START DESTROYING BRAIRWOOD FOR GOOD," he commanded and soon marched off with his army. "NO YOU WON"T," I shouted leading the Megazord to a charge and stopping Morticon Jr's path. "Eli, what are you doing," Cameron asked me. "We are not backing up without a fight from him because we are the Mystic Descendants and we can win for sure," I told my friends. "Oh yay! Pathetic now get out of the way," Morticon Jr sneered at us.

"NOT FOR LONG DESCENDANT MEGAZORD TAKE FLIGHT," we shouted and soon flown into the sky ready for our attack. "DESCENDATS SPIRITS OF THE ANICENT TITANS," we shouted again and soon did a nose dive to Morticon Jr. "DESCENDANT TITAN BLITZ ATTACK," we yelled again and it slammed into him without no damage at all. "WHAT," Cameron shouted. "I swear that should have killed him by now," I said is disbelief. "Come on, is that all you got," he taunted us.

"NO," I yelled and we soon called for the Mystic Descendant Saber and began to fight him but he blocked our attacks and with his sword knocked us to the ground as the cockpit sparked like crazy. "Everyone hold on," Jenn yelled over the noise but it was too late and we were knocked out of our Megazord and back into Ranger mode.

Sworderon's P.O.V.:

I hopped over to the site where the Rangers fell and I was a few feet away and I saw Morticon Jr up in the ground thinking he destroyed the Rangers. "Great, now we don't have an idea on what to do," I heard Cameron say out loud. "Now what? We might as well give up," Elizabeth said giving in. "GIVE UP ARE YOU CRAZY? WE ARE NOT GIVING UP! LIKE CLAIRE TOLD YOU GUYS, YOU ARE PROTECTOR'S OF THIS CITY LIKE YOUR PARENTS AND DONN'T EVEN THINK OF GIVING UP NOW," I heard a voice message sound through the wind and I smiled at the voice.

"Serena," I croaked. The Mystic Descendants soon looked at me. "Hey Eli, look at that frog," I heard Jenn tell someone more like her brother. "Yeah the frog is very weird if you ask me," the white descendant spoke too. "Yeah so what do we do," I heard Elizabeth ask. "I'll take him to a safe place until we find out who it is. Besides, he looks like Sworderon," Jenn spoke. "Sworderon? Daggeron and Alethea's son," white asked. "Yes Becky, that one," she told the white ranger named Becky. "Okay, Jenn you take the frog to a safe place and I will find Aria and reverse this once and for all," Eli told his group of Rangers. "Not if you can get through me descendants," a voice snarled form the heavens. "Denray," I croaked out loud and everyone turned at me even Denray when she landed on the ground. "Did that frog just talk," she asked the warriors.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Yes he did," I replied before kicking Denray in the body. "OW! YOU STUPID BLUE," she screamed. "ELI, CAM, BECKY, LIZ, SOL TAKE CARE OF DENRAY I WILL BE RIGHT BACK," I called to them running from the scene. "ON IT," they called and began to fight Denray as I ran with the frog. "Jenn, where are you taking me," the frog croaked. "How do you know my name," I asked while running. "It's me, Sworderon," he replied. "Sworderon," I asked.

"Yes it's me. I'm under a curse and I need you to free me so I can join you guys in the fight," Sworderon told me. "How do I free you," I asked. "You have to kiss me, it's the only way," Sworderon told me. I knew like my mom it seemed weird or so to kiss a frog but I knew this was to work 100%. "Okay Sworderon if you say so," I told the frog and kissed his skin. All of a sudden, a golden glow enveloped around him and it swirled like crazy as I watched from my suit since I powered down during the run. The golden glow soon began to fade and reveal a teen with light brown tan skin, dark black curly hair, a loose gold tunic blue jeans and gold sneakers on him. He turned around after the transformation and looked at me with a smile.

"Jenn, thanks for breaking the curse," he told me. "Anytime. Should I tell the others," I asked. "Not yet. Wait until you are ready to defeat Morticon Jr then I'll show up," he told me. "Okay," I replied and soon ran back to the battle and I saw my friends getting hurt. "Oh no you don't Vampire. MAGIC STAFF POWER OF THE WAVES," I shouted to my staff and it created water to drench her. "Jenn you made it," Eli told me. "I did and got back up the Gold Mystic Descendant Ranger will join us soon," I told them. "Gold Mystic Descendant Ranger," they asked. "Yeah," I replied.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Good luck with that and destroying Morticon Jr Rangers," Denray sneered and soon flew off. "Guys, go into Titan mode and try to stop Morticon Jr from destroying the whole town. I'm going to find Aria and see if we can reverse this," I told my teammates. "Okay, you got it," the others were saying. "MYSTIC DESCENDANT TITANS," I heard them call out. "MYSTIC RACER," I shouted calling my racer and soon jumped on over to the battle scene where I saw Catherina and Aria still fighting. "There has to be a trick I can use to distract Catherina," I was saying out loud thinking before the idea hit me. "That's it. MAGIC STAFF FIRE BLITZ," I called out in a whisper and the fire blitz went over to Catherina and Aria.

"Ouch! Hey who dares interfere with me," I heard Catherina shout. "That would be me, fierce as the phoenix, red mystic descendant," I said stepping forward and fighting Catherina. "You stupid red! How many times do I have to tell don't interfere with my plans," she snarled as I kicked her. "Well, I have to interfere that's my job knight," I countered and hit her until she landed. "I'll be back for you red as for the Gatekeeper you have won this battle and I surrender," Catherina told her and soon left through the spell seal. "Aria," I shouted as she landed near the ground in exhaustion. "You okay," I asked grabbing her before she crashed. "Eli," she said to me in a hoarse voice. "It's me," I replied with a smile underneath. "How are the others, is Morticon Jr. gone," she asked me. "No he isn't but I have a plan to stop him," I replied. "How," she asked. "We need to combine our power and summon Catsrtots Jr. It's the only way we can stop him," I answered. "Okay but what about me," she asked me. "The next part of the gate is up to you," I told her. "

Okay, let's combine our magic," she told me standing up. "MAGIC STAFF," I called to my staff and lifted it high in the sky while Aria leaned on me with her mother's tiara as part of the source. "CATSRTOTS HERE MY CALL, HELP ME DEFEND EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL," I said chanting the summoning spell but Aria was falling as I felt her gave way in my arms. "Aria," I said to her. "Eli, we need to keep going," she replied. "Got it," I replied as we stood and combined all the magic we had and through a portal opening Catstrots came forward. "Hey buddy remember me," I asked before getting my morpher. "GALDWEN MYSTO PREFIOR," I chanted transforming me to Titan mode and I got on Catstrots. "Aria, good luck in bringing down the gate," I called to her as we galloped back to the battle.

 _(Meanwhile in the city)_

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

We got into Titan mode and transformed into a dragon to take on Morticon Jr but it seemed to me that he didn't want to surrender. "DO you fools realize you're going up against the greatest warrior of them all," Morticon taunted us as he split the dragon in half causing us to go back into Titan mode. "I bet you have no idea robot because we know who were up against, and we can beat you," I shouted and threw some wind magic at him. "Pathetic you pink," he snarled as my magic countered. "LIZ," Becky cried out and polar bear pounced on him but he knocked her off. "Nice try white, but that won't stop me," he laughed again and I just watched in pain before a golden glow filled the sky.

Aria's P.O.V.:

I stood in the position I was in when Eli came and I realized that this moment I had to lower the gate in order to prevent this from happening again. "If my mother and I raised and lower the gate in our time, I have to lower it," I said to myself and raised my hands into the air. "POER OF THE MOON SHINE THY LIIGHT UPON ME AND LET THIS GATE BE LOWERED NEVER TO SEE AGAIN," I cried out the spell and my tiara shown a gold color through the gem reaching towards the sky. I smiled and felt the weakness of my magic and darkness soon came over me as I landed on the ground. Little did I know, that someone was carrying me as I laid out cold.

 _(Back at the city)_

Sworderon's P.O.V.:

I looked into the sky and saw the gold beam coming down from the sky onto the gate sealing it all the way and since I was away from the football field or so, people began to notice the sun set sky and came out of hiding to cheering the Mystic Descendants on. "Okay, now let's see how Morticon Jr likes this for cursing me on the first day of school," I said to myself and reaching for my morpher. "Sun MORPHER! MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," I shouted punching a ticket into my morpher and began to morph.

 _Sworderon morphing sequence_

 _The sun rose in the horizon as I ran to it and touched the sun to let my armor come on. The gold chest plate and royal blue spandex came over my torso with the gold spandex with black detail trim went through the rest of my body into my gold and black boots armed with the mystic detail. The belt soon wrapped around me and the sun magic went around my head and back with my royal blue and gold helmet like my father had when he was a ranger and a gold cape around my back. I soon reached for the sun and grabbed it. "SUN POWER, GOLD MYSTIC DESCENDANT RANGER," I cried holding the sun across my body as my official pose._

 _End morphing sequence_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Kay and Serena watched the morphing sequence of Sworderon from the field and soon looked at each other. "Kay, it's Sworderon the Gold Mystic Descendant," Serena told her new friend. "It's must have to do with Morticon Jr, the gate must have been sealed," Kay replied. They girls smiled and everyone around cheered for the new Ranger as he went off to battle.

 _(Back at the battle)_

Becky's P.O.V.:

"GUYS LOOK," I shouted as a golden glow came from the sky and we noticed the gate being lowered into the ground again along with Morticon's army. "NO MY ARMY AND THE GATE! OKAY WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH ME AND WHO DID THIS," he shouted. "THAT WOULD BE US THANK YOU," I heard a voice shout. I looked to see Eli galloping toward us with Catstrots. "HEY IT'S ELI," I shouted. "HE'S GOT CATSTROTS," Cam replied with a smile. "Just the back up we need," Liz said as well.

Eli's P.O.V:

"Come on old buddy, like last time," I told Catstrots. "Centaur Phoenix Megazord activate," I called out and we formed the Megazord ready to fight. The others soon came running over. "Eli, you're alright," Jenn said happily near me and I smiled. "We thought you were dead," Cameron told me. "Me? Dead? No way Jose, I was helping Aria she sealed the gate," I replied. "The GATEKEEPER SEALED MY ARMY? YOU HELPED HER RED DESCENDANT NOW YOU WILL PAY," Morticon Jr said when he heard this revelation. "Come on guys merge with me and hurry," I told them from the cockpit. "DESCENDANT TITAN MEGAZORD ONLINE," we shouted as the merge happened and I felt the others in the cockpit.

Sworderon's P.O.V.:

I quickly made it to the clearing to see the others ready to fight. "I got to get in there, SOLAR SUN MEGAZORD ACTIVATE," I called out and watched the train come near me as I jumped into the cockpit and joined right in the merging of the machine. "SOLAR SUN MEGAZORD, ONLINE," I cried out and ran over to the battle and saw them ready to fight but I stood back a far feet amount and when the time comes I would help them.

Cam's P.O.V:

Eli quickly used a fire tail method on Morticon Jr and it knocked him down for a little bit. "Eli we got to use the spell seal now," I told my friend. "You got it Cam, together guys," he told us as our hands glowed over the spell seal. "YOU ANTS WILL PAY," Morticon Jr roared with the black magic coming from his sword. "ANICENT DESCEDANT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL," we shouted and soon blocked his attack but a gold sun beam joined in and sent him back. "What," Morticon Jr said out loud and we were surprised to but I looked to see Jenn smile. "We shone through his magic guys," I told them. "How," Liz asked. "Is it," Becky smiled waiting for the next answer.

"Sworderon," Eli asked Jenn and she smiled. "You mean our new gold Ranger," Sol corrected. We felt a warm hand join us and we looked in shock but turned to see a Megazord near us. "Sworderon alright," we cheered and he smiled at us as we faced Morticon Jr. "Alright everyone, let's defeat him together," Eli told us. "Yeah," we cheered. "TITAN SABRE READY," we shouted getting the sabre filled with magic and Sworderon's megazord Sword joined in as well.

"NOW WHAT," Morticon roared know sure of the next attack. "DESCENDANT STRIKE," we shouted striking him in the body. "NO! I HAVE FALLEN YOU RANGERS WILL PAY," he shouted as sparks through him hay wire. "CHECK AND MATE," we shouted with a snap and he exploded and turned away. "Great job everyone, we don't have to worry about him," Eli told us happily. "Yeah, look at the time, we got to get to the game," Jenn told us as we powered down. We soon arrived at the field and saw Sworderon. "Sworderon," I shouted and he saw us.

"Jenn, Eli, Cam, Liz," he said to us and came running over and hugged us. "Oh I'm so glad to see you guys," he told us. "Good to see you to," I replied. "We hadn't seen you since the first day of school what happened," Jenn asked. "I'll explain when the time comes for us to head to Rootcore, now don't we have a game to attend to," he asked us and we walked onto the football field to release the paper lanterns for Jenn and Eli's lost sister and I have to admit they glowed with beauty and the game started with Kay, Serena, Aria who made it after passing out, Liz, and Becky cheering with the other cheerleaders as our team won.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

I stood from aside watching the lanterns rise and I felt like something in me was pulling me towards the lanterns but I held back even the dark magic gem above my head pulsed me with magic. I screamed and ran away back into the surface world to find Denray arguing with the Master. "Happy birthday Catherina," the master told me. "Thanks you great leader," I replied. "Are you alright," he asked. "No," I told them and went into my chambers looking at the picture of my family or so and went to sleep. _Am I really their lost daughter, I thought but I have no idea what would happen next._

 _(At the castle)_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The castle of Cair Paravel shined in the beauty of the sunset and looking out the window was Queen Lauren the Valiant, descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant, her ancestor. She was in the Great Hall seated on her royal throne with Jayden, her brother near her as they talked about everything in the castle. All of a sudden, a servant came barging into the Great Hall. "My queen" he said panting. "What is it," Queen Lauren asked. "Summon the others immediately it's urgent," he replied. "On it. Willow, summon King James, King Carlos, King Logan, and King Kendall now," Lauren commanded. "Yes my queen,' she replied and ran to the others who came as soon as they could. "Your Majesties, the Guardian book is glowing and the powers have awakened," the servant told us. "When did it glow," King James asked. "Today after the battle of Morticon Jr by a new group of Rangers," he told us. "The Power Rangers mystic Descendants," Carlos realized. "Yes my king, it seems Aslan's prophecy of the guardians are coming true," the servant replied. Lauren, Logan, James, Carlos, Jayden, and Kendall smiled at one another knowing this prophecy made by Aslan would come true. "Get ready guys, the guardians have arrived," Lauren told the others as they looked into the distance.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it the conclusion to the Gatekeeper arc. I apologize if this took me a while to write, I was busy and had programs to attend so it has been crazy. Yes Sworderon is officially in the story now and I will write a filler of his past when he was cursed so stay tuned for that.**

 **And yes, Queen Lauren, King James, King Carlos, King Logan, Lord Jayden, and King Kendall from my story Big Time Golden Age are appearing in this story for the Master's curse arc which I can't wait to get started on and the Guardian prophecy made by Aslan so I am so excited to continue on with this story and hope you guys enjoy this chapter because we are in for a fun ride.**


	16. Sworderon tells the truth

Sworderon explains what happened

Jenn's P.O.V.:

A few days had gone by since the Gatekeeper incident we had with Denray and Aria. With Morticon Jr gone, everyone in Briarwood did not have to worry in fear about the problems of evil lurking knowing the Mystic Descendants would protect the town meaning us. But, as I walked into school today with Eli, Elizabeth, Becky, Cameron, Solomon, Sworderon, and Aria along with Serena I felt this pit in my stomach about the battles getting harder and harder every day.

Sworderon was also adjusting to school now since he has been gone for a while and I wanted to find the answers about what happened to him. We all made it to homeroom and everyone was gossiping about the game and the upcoming Halloween dance our school was doing. "Jenn, can you believe everyone is talking about us," Sworderon whispered to me. "I know it's crazy but they can't know we are the Mystic Descendants trust me, Serena had past experience," I replied.

"Indeed, I don't want to go down that road again 100%," Serena answered. The bell soon rang for homeroom as everyone just listened to the announcements for the fall play schedule, football practice, cheerleading and play practice but I just zoned out and was in my little world. I soon heard the bell rang and I went to art my first period class and got my painting of an ocean out and continued to paint even after the morning fire drill we had.

Afterwards, I went to my chemistry class with Solomon and we worked on our Elements/ Chemical Compounds packet for our quiz coming up. I still had no idea on what led Sworderon to be away for so long and I couldn't figure out why. The rest day went by in a blur before lunch time came around and I got my grilled chicken sandwich with greens and sat down in our normal spot as Eli, Cam, Becky, Liz, Sword, and Serena come over to me. "There you are Jenn, we were wondering about you," Eli said to me sitting down. "I'm fine guys, how are you holding Sword," I asked. "Very good, still have some getting use to," he told us. "So I have to ask on what happened to you," Cam asked. "Well, all of this started on the first day," Sword started to explain.

 _Flashback_

" _Come on Sworderon, were heading to the music store you coming," Eli called. "I'm coming Eli, I have to talk to someone," Sword replied running off to somewhere. He did his magic and contacted with Claire. "Claire, the Mystic Descendants are here, they are ready for the mission," he told her. "Very good Sword, I don't know how long until the gate is cracked but we must be on guard at all costs," she told me. "Yes ma'am," he told her and soon joined the others at the store looking at the C.D's when they all felt the ground shake. "Uh guys, what's happening," I started to shout over the noise. "IT'S AN EARTH QUAKE! EVERYONE TAKE COVER," Tobith shouted and everyone ducked._

 _After the rumbling stopped, I started to walk over to the forest and I entered it before you guys. I walked over to Rootcore, but I heard a different voice and I thought that was Claire, so I followed the voice only to find myself going into the Underworld. "Ah we got the gold Mystic Descendant, very good Catherina, you did well," the Master told her. "Thank you," she replied and soon left. It was just me and the Master in the throne room. "So gold ,tell me where are the Mystic Descendants," he said coming up to me. "There are somewhere you will never find them. Even now you can't find them," I replied. "Strong words like your father, but weak," he said slapping me in the face. "Master, they are in the forest," an advisor told him. "What," he shouted and looked at me. "You covered them up. Moritcon Jr change him," the Master commanded and I soon turned into a frog and hopped away from them._

 _End flashback_

Sworderon's P.O.V.:

"Ever since then, I had to be careful in case Morticon Jr struck but when he did, you guys saved the down from destruction and now that he is gone. I can rest easy," I told them. "Good to know my friend, now the only thing you have to worry about are bullies and not exposing our powers," Eli told me. "What do you mean," I asked. "We had a close call a while back but it's behind us now," Jenn told me. "Oh good. I'll keep mine in control for sure," Sworderon told us as we all sat down at lunch.

 _Meanwhile in the Abyss_

Master's P.O.V.:

"Unbelievable," I thundered walking around my throne in frustration. "Calm down Master, we need to find a way to defeat the Rangers," Denary told me. "I am calm," I replied. "What you need is a monster so sinister it can easily trick the Rangers in giving their magic and I just have the idea of a candidate," Denray told me smiling. "Who," I asked curiously. "Inferious," she told me. "Inferious? Imperious's son you got be joking," I told her.

"I'm not, Master. He can quench the magic of the Descendants, and once we do that we can be victorious," she told me. "I see. This can work really well. Send a message to Catherina and have her meet us after school I want her input on this mission," I commanded. "As you wish," she replied and soon left. "Rangers, prepare for your destruction," I cackled. This is going down.

 **There you have it guys! Here is the filler of what happened. Stay tuned for more of the arcs where legend mode will be announced and the quest for the Guardian gems. So, stay tuned and look at my other stories if you haven't.**


	17. Chapter 17

Update

Hi everyone! I just want to let you know that I will away from my computer in a few days because I will be on vacation. I will write more of the stories after I get back. Just wanted to let you know, enjoy for now!

From,

Lucy the Valiant 89


	18. Cat's debut

The power of Mystic Legends

Aria's P.O.V.:

Mom and I were busy helping Briarwood High set up for the annual Halloween dance they do every year and I am excited since this is my first one at the their school which I was looking forward to. Mom was busy placing the decorations around the school gym and I began to think a little bit about my friends and how the battles are getting tense every single day and I fear some more evil would cause the town to go into darkness again. "Mom, I'm concerned about the rangers," I told mom. "What do you mean Aria," mom asked. "The battle maybe getting tougher ever since the Gatekeeper incident," I explained. "Ah, I understand Aria. I'm worried too honey, the rangers need more power in order to defeat the evil coming but they are close to getting more powers than they ever knew before," Mom told me. "Should we talk about it with the rangers after we set up," I asked. "I think its best as well daughter," mom told me as we continued to set up for the dance.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Everyone was getting so excited for Halloween including myself that I just couldn't contain my excitement anymore with Eli. I already figured out my costume that I would wear for Briarwood High's Halloween dance this weekend. Elizabeth was dressing up as Susan from the Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian in her farewell dress that she made on her own. I have to admit it looked pretty cool. Sworderon was dressing up as coronation Caspian also from the film. I have a feeling Sworderon maybe crushing on Elizabeth but I'm not just 100% sure yet.

As for me, I was dressing up as Lucy from the Voyage of the Dawn Treader film this year which I was so excited for honestly to be the character even doing research to make the outfit. Eli I should say will going as another Narnia character, I'm just not sure which one he told me the other day but I can't seem to remember off the top of my head. Solomon, I think is going as Edmund or was it Cam, maybe I don't know. Becky's going as a Scottish princess version of Susan from Narnia and I can't wait to see how the costume turns out in the end.

Aria is going as Rapunzel to the dance after all it is her and Sworderon's first time at our high school dance which is exciting if you ask me. "Can you believe Halloween is around the corner Jenn," Cam asked as we walked around the neighborhood. "I can't. This is too exciting for me even now with all of us being Power Rangers, it's hard to do the things we used to do," I replied. "Your right Jenn," Eli agreed walking over to Cam and I.

"Yeah, I find it hard now a days to see or do the things I did before I was a ranger even crazy than ever," Solomon told us joining in on the conversation. "But now, it's hard because we have to solve the mystery of another curse and find your sister," Kay said walking to us agreeing with our conversation. "Indeed Kay, but how is this going to affect our life," I asked. "It already has Jenn, we just need to believe that we will win, besides darkness can't conceal light all the time," Serena said as well. "You're right," the others including myself realized. Our morphers soon beeped. "Go Claire," I answered. _"Rangers, come back to Rootcore, we have to discuss more about the upcoming battles, it's going to be crazy,"_ Claire told us. "Were on our way," I told her hanging up and I soon got the others to join me. I hope this goes well.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

"Denray, I hope your plan works," I heard the Master tell her as we stood discussing a motive or a new attack. "Why do we need Inferious when the Master could have destroyed the rangers for good," I pointed out. "Hey, for your information my plan will work out perfectly and the rangers will be destroyed," Denray told me. "Well, I don't think so you vampire," I told her. "I hope your right Denray," the master told her. She soon left with a way to get Inferious and I just stood there with the Master.

"Master, are we going to let her do this," I asked him. "We have to try Catherina, besides it's a trial and error though you do not know your secret," he told me. "What secret," I asked. "I took you away from your family when you were little," he revealed. "What," I said out loud. "Go follow Inferious and hope this plan works," the Master commanded me. "As you wish," I bowed and soon left the abyss following Denray. _He really took me from my family and altered my memories of them for so long, I thought. I can't believe it._ I continued to follow till I reached the surface world and knew this might not go well. But the diamond atop of me squished out the dark magic and I just screamed as it hit me. I soon smirked and stood up. "The Rangers will be in for a surprise," I laughed and soon walked over to Inferious. "Get the lamp, and we'll get out of here," I commanded. "As you wish," he told me as we walked inside to get the lamp.

 _(At Rootcore)_

Claire's P.O.V.:

The rangers were sitting around the Mystic dome as I talked to them. "Rangers, as you know the battles are becoming more tense every day but there is more power than you know that can defeat the darkness approaching and break a curse," I told them. "What was the curse you were trying to tell us the other day," Jenn asked. "It's the Master's curse," I answered. "What's the Master's curse," Cameron asked. "It's the most powerful of curses that the Master created in case something should happen to him," Aria explained as her mother continued the story.

"Six years ago when your parents defeated the Master, he vowed revenge by cursing one of the chosen descendants to be like Leanbow evil and not see the good in others but one day will," I explained. "The day for the curse became enacted when a young daughter who was six years old, chosen to be the Wolf knightress helped the master get back to home disguised as a child to get to his mother. The young one politely refused the woman after helping him find the son to join him for a snack but soon became scared when she saw the truth and was taken away from her family," I continued. "What about the family, did they find the cursed daughter," Solomon asked. "No. The master took her to the underworld and made his magic on her to be corrupt. "The lost daughter is nowhere to be seen but I believe Catherina is that child who was cursed," Aria added.

"Wait, cursed sister, that means our lost sister is Katherine," Jenn and Eli asked. "Yes," I replied. "My cousin," Becky asked as well. "Yes, she was the one who was abducted," I said looking out into the sky. "How could that happen? Mom and dad watched over her," Jenn asked before Eli screamed and knelt on the ground. "Eli," I yelled running to my nephew and he just knelt there for a few seconds. "I remember that day, I'm having visions about it," he told us. "Is there any way we can break the curse," Cam asked sitting down. "Well, there is an option," I started to say but that changed when we all heard poking coming from the egg that was near the Xeotone. "Look, the stone of power egg is getting ready to hatch," Elizabeth told us as we walked over. "Should we break it," Sol asked. "No Sol, I'm afraid if we did, we lose the power it posses," Sworderon told him. "You make a very good point Sworderon," I told him. "You were saying," Becky asked Claire regarding the curse. "Oh yes, the only way is to find the Mystic Guardian gems and that will break the curse," I answered.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Thank you Claire, but how are we going to keep up with the monsters coming for us and our magic," Sworderon asked. "Good question," I said agreeing. "Well, there is a new mode you can learn to help defeat the monsters. Aria can you cast the spell please," Claire asked her. "Sure thing mother, Galdwin Mysto, Legenos," she chanted and on the screen I saw a figure of me and the others in new armor edged in gold and white.

"What is this," I asked in wonderment. "This is legend mode. A power that has been used from the Mystics during the Great War and your parents," Claire told us. "Each of the legendary powers you posse channels through the magic you were born with and will strengthen the legend powers that are inside you," Aria added. "How do we access the powers," Eli asked. "When the Xeotone believes you've done something legendary," Claire answered. "What do you mean," I asked. "Well, what it means is like if you sacrifice yourself for a friend stuff like that," Aria answered. "Ah I see, but how does this manifest to our powers," Eli asked. "The magic powers you have in your body when you were born can also help you with the strengthening of your lion staffs," Claire told us. "There connected," Becky asked. "Yes indeed," she answered. The globe soon glowed with magic.

"Guys, look at the globe," Eli told us as we looked at the globe to show people in frantic. "Trouble and dark magic over by Briarwood cove it looks like," I noticed. "We got to get down there and fast," Solomon told us. "Mom and I will stay here and take care of the egg," Aria told us. "Good, come on Sworderon, we got work to do. Everybody READY," Eli called out. "READY. MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we morphed and soon went to the brooms. "MYSTIC RACERS, UNITE," we shouted and the brooms turned to racers as we sped over to the beach.

Becky's P.O.V.:

We arrived at the beach and soon saw Catherina down there. What does she want today? "Guys, I found Catherina, she's at the entrance of the cave go on in for a landing," Eli commanded. "Rodger that," we replied and soon landed on the sand. "Hold it right there, Catherina what are you doing now," I yelled at her before she turned to us. "Hello, Rangers I'm just stealing something that's all," she told us. "What are you stealing," Jenn asked.

"This," she said holding something up. It was the Mystic Force lamp of Jenji who helped our parents 6 years ago. "That's Jenji in there, the one who helped my father, give him to me," Sworderon realized. "Never he will be used for the Master's purposes," Catherina spat. "Fight us for it," Solomon challenged. "Fine, Hydicas, get them wait there is someone who should join this," she commanded. "Who," I asked and a mummy like hybrid person came out of the cave.

"Ah the Mystic Descendants, glad to meet you at last. I am Inferious, son of Imperious," the monster introduced. "You What," we exclaimed. "That's right descendants, I had been awaken from my slumber to join in the battle against you under the commands of my Master," he told us. "You're supposed to be on our side," I was saying to him. "Correction, White Witch, magic is more desirable even if you were a descendant of the Queen of Narnia," he taunted.

"I am not the Queen of Narnia but I am Udonna's daughter," I wrenched holding my snow staff. "Snow Staff, icicle attack," I commanded and icicles went straight towards Inferious like daggers but he waved his hand and they went back to my direction and pinned me to the ground. "Becky," the others shouted coming over to me. "I'm okay guys, fight him," I said.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Well, you heard the lady, let's fight," I told my team and we kicked at Inferious and he just blew us away. "Weak," he told us. "We are not weak," I said getting up and fighting him. Jenn, Cam, Liz, Sword and Sol followed my lead and were able to do the same with their element attacks. "You should do this at birthday parties," Inferious sneered at my cousin, sibling and friends. "Never in a way we won't," Jenn told him and kicked the guy in the gut. "Not a scratch," he replied to her. "MAGIC STAFF, POWER OF LIGHTNING," Solomon cried out and launched bolts at him but it was no good. "Weak," he sneered at them. I ran up to him holding the lamp that Jenji was in and began to fight hard enough to knock him down still, he got back up. "Give it up and let a master show you how it works," he told me. "Not today, I won't mummy," I told him and gave the biggest football kick I got which got the lamp out of his hands. "You pesky Ranger, we'll be back," Catherina snarled and soon disappeared with Inferious. "Well, that could have gone differently," I panted. "Yeah, but great job Eli," Sworderon told me. "Thanks Sword, you guys helped too; but now it's not the time to celebrate yet," I told them. "Yeah come on let's get to Rootcore and figure this out for sure," Sworderon told us and we teleported back to Rootcore.

Claire's P.O.V.:

"It seems to me something happened Rangers," I told them as they arrived back. "We had an ambush with Catherina and their new ally, Inferious," Solomon told me. "Inferious? Son of Imerpious," I asked. "Him," Jenn replied. "This is not good," I realized. "What do you mean Claire," Sworderon asked. "He almost completely destroyed the magic of your parents six years ago and I worry he will use the same tactics even before the Halloween festival this week," I explained. "But how," Elizabeth questioned. "We don't know. All we know is, you got the Mystic lamp home and that's good to know," Aria told the rangers. "We sure did," Cameron smiled.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Can anyone read the writing," I asked. "No, I can't but there's dirt," Becky realized. "Try rubbing it off and see what happens," Eli suggested. Becky and I rubbed the lamp and soon it began to shake. "Everyone hit the dirt," Solomon yelled and we ducked underneath the table as gold smoke covered the lamp as it burst the top of it. We all looked up to see a cat dressed up as a genie. "Man, does the Jenji feel good to be out of here," he proclaimed. "Jenji," Sworderon asked looking at him. "Sworderon," the genie questioned. "Jenji," Sworderon cried and hugged him as the genie placed his arms around Sworderon.

"It's good to see you again, my friend, I though I lost you," Jenji said happily. "No I'm here and ran into Morticon trouble," Sword replied. "Is he gone? If he isn't, I want to show that jerk you do not mess with Sworderon or me for sure," he asked. "He's gone for good," I replied stepping out with a smile. "Princess Jennifer," Jenji said bowing to me. "How do you know who I am," I asked. "And why did you bow to my cousin," Becky asked. "I knew your parents six years ago and they were king and queen of the magical realm but they gave up royalty to live a normal life yet I know Jenn is Nick and Madison's daughter," he replied and soon shook my hand. "Prince Elijah, I know you are their son," he said shaking his hand came over to Becky. "Lady Rebecca, I missed you so much," he told her and they embraced. Jenji greeted Solomon and Cameron the same way before hugging Claire and bowed to Aria.

"Hail, new Gatekeeper," he said to Aria. "Thanks Jenji," she replied. "Good to see you Claire, I see you have been taking a good care of Rootcore," Jenji noticed. "It's good to see you Jenji, right now we don't have the time for catch up we got a problem," she told him. "How come," he asked. "Catherina has a new ally in this battle, Inferious," I told him. "The son of Imperious," he realized. "That one," Cam answered. "He should have been destroyed six years ago," Jenji explained. "Well, that was until Catherina used her dark magic to resurrect him when we arrived at the beach to get you away from danger," Eli told him. "He wants to use you for dark purposes," Becky told him. "Who," he asked. "The Master," I answered. "What," he realized.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"We need your help, Jenji dark magic is starting to come through town and we don't know what to do," I told him. "Eli you may want to reconsider your wording," Aria told me. "What do you mean," Cam asked. "Revelaus," Aria chanted. The globe soon opened and we saw an image of Jenji from six years ago when he was with our parents. "I joined your parents around the time as now six years ago and I was terrified but still am yet working through it," he explained to us. "But, why would the Master want you," Cameron asked. "He wants to use me for wishing powers that I have to grant a wish to a person," he replied. "And the person being you," Becky asked.

"Exactly," he told us. I started to pinpoint everything more clearly and I knew this has to work otherwise darkness will cover the land for sure. "We got to do this," I told them. Just soon, the ball glowed and we saw Catherina and Imperious back in the center of town. "They are not going down without a fight, Jenji come on," I called to the cat genie. "I'm coming," he said getting into the lamp. We rode off and soon saw them. "Hold it right there you two," I shouted. "Rangers, you're back. Ready for Round 2," Inferious sneered.

"Ready to be taken down," I shot back and soon started to fight him with the others as the minions began coming forward and we kicked them one by one with magic and soon reached Inferious and Catherina. "You know you should not stand in our way, red descendant," Catherina spat. "Think again Katherine, I know you are in there lost sis," I told her through the fighting. She looked at me but screamed and fell in pain becoming more evil. "It's Catherina you Wizard, now hand me and Inferious the magic," she said kicking me. I screamed in pain as I fell onto the ground. "ELI," the others yelled running over to me as I just laid on the ground. "You okay," Cameron asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said getting up.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Would you look at that, it seems you are to weak," Inferious sneered at us. "Think again mummy," a voice sounded for us to hear. "Jenji," we exclaimed turning around to see him out of the lamp. "I heard you guys and you can do this," he told us. "Well then, we are not giving up without a fight and the Mystic Powers are in us which you can't have, so give it a rest," Eli shouted and soon a bright glow covered us. "Ow are eyes," Catherina and Inferious yelled and we couldn't hear it but it was more power. "A new spell," I said happily. "Let's give it a test drive," Solomon told us. "Yeah, Power of the Mystic Legends, Awaken," we shouted typing in the new spell code.

 _Legend morphing sequence_

 _Cameron ran through a green forest like in his first morph and grabbed a vine that morphed into his lion staff and the vines covered his suit and cracked with white boots, white and black arm braces and the same for the torso with a stone missing. His helmet changed into horns as well. "Element of Nature, Green Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," he shouted in his pose of a warrior._

 _Elizabeth raised her hands as she swirled through the tornado in her suit and changed as well when she grabbed her staff and her white armor came on as well like Cameron's. Her helmet also changed to fairy wings as well. "Element of wind, Pink Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," she cried out stretching her arms as a ballerina would while posing._

 _Jenn swam across the water fall that was right in front of her as she grabbed her lion staff and rose from the waterfall with the same outfit as Elizabeth's but in blue. Her helmet had a dolphin tail hanging from the helmet. "Element of water, Blue Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," she cried out posing with the staff like a Game of Thrones character._

 _Becky climbed up a glacier like her polar bear and grabbed her lion staff at the cliff of it. Her snow magic swirled like a tornado as it formed her mystic legend uniform like her cousin and the snowflake glowed brightly on her. "Element of snow, White Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," she cried out in her pose of the one of the White Witch in the Narnia film but in a kind way._

 _Eli ran through the lava all the way to a hot volcano that blowing with steam and fire. He dived into the volcano and grabbed his lion staff from the volcano as it erupted with the fire sparks help form his armor with the red center piece missing and his helmet expanded with the wings of a bird. He soon landed on the ground in front of the volcano. "Element of fire, Red Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," he announced posing in front of the volcano._

 _Sworderon ran to the sun rising over the horizon and reached his hand into the sun to grab a piece which morphed into his lion staff. The sun soon bursted with energy and swirled around him as armor began to appear like Eli, Cam, and Sol's with no gem in the middle of the chest. His helmet was still like his fathers but the crest on it soon changed to the sun like in Tangled. He landed on the ground behind the sun with the staff in his left hand. "Element of the sun, Gold Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," he cried out posing as Prince Caspian in a Narnia poster._

 _Solomon stood on a lightning bolt like the others and reached into the electricity for his lion staff. He pulled it out and bolts surrounded him with the armor zapping onto his body. His helmet had two horns like a garuda on the sides and he stood there on the bolt. "Element of Lightning, Yellow Mystic Descendant Legend Ranger," he shouted posing as a warrior._

 _End morphing sequence_

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Wow, this feels great," I exclaimed with happiness. "It sure does Eli, look at this. We feel more powered than ever," Jenn agreed feeling the armor on her body as well. "I say your powers won't be able to defeat me," Inferious sneered. "That's what you think. Charge," I cried out and the others followed behind as we ran to Catherina and Inferious and began fighting them with every single kick we came up with and flip. Their magic wasn't trying to get us but it seems to be working in our favor. "Man, that was a close call," Sol panted as we stood up. "Yeah, but let's try the lion staffs and see how they work," I suggested.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"Yeah, let's do it. LION STAFF CODE 1, water plunge," I cried turning the dial and water splashed on Inferious and he wasn't happy. "Eww, you got me wet," he cried out. "My turn. CODE 1, TORNADO BLITZ," Liz called out and little tornados spun at the two of them landing them hard on the ground. "Ow," both yelled not happy we did this. "You ants will pay," Catherina called. "Not if I try. CODE ONE, ROCK DUMP," Cameron yelled and rocks piled on them like hail. "Okay, that hurts," Catherina admitted. "Guys, let me get in," Jenji called out joining us. "You got it Jenji. LION STAFF OCEAN POWER, FLAME POWER, WIND POWER, EARTH POWER, SUN POWER, LIGHTING POWER. LION STAFFS COMBINE," we shouted forming our staffs together. "GENIE POWER," Jenji yelled forming a ball of genie magic he had within him.

"MYSTIC DESCEDNATS, UNITED FORMATION ATTACK," we yelled and sent the magic over to them which they fell down like flies. We started to cheer but that changed when Catherina got up. "You ants, won but I have the upper hand. Inferious I commanded you to grow," she chanted. He grew giant size and I knew we are in trouble. "Defeat me again, Rangers," he sneered. I looked at my brother. "Time for new backup," I asked. "Yep, CODE FOUR," we cried out.

 _Morphing sequence_

 _Eli stood on the volcano and fire from the volcano transformed him to a phoenix. "Mystic Phoenix, online," he shouted._

 _Jenn, Cam, Sword, Liz, Becky, and Sol formed the position of the lion ready to defend their buddy for sure. "King of the Jungle, Mystic Lion online," they cried out transforming into the lion._

 _End morphing sequence_

Becky's P.O.V.:

I felt so alive being the lion zord with the others as we were in the cockpit. "This is awesome," I shouted out loud. "You bet Becky, now let's get that meanie," Cam shouted. We fired lion darts at Inferious but he didn't get hurt from them and Eli joined in on making a fire ring which he put out with his own magic. "How," I asked wondering why he couldn't get hurt. "Pathetic Rangers, you won't even defeat me," he sneered at us. "That's what you think buddy," Jenji cried out rising from the lamp he was in. "Jenji, right on time," Sword called out to him. "You bet buddy, merge the zords together guys, I got an idea," he told us. "Okay, Mystic Descendant Legend Megazord, merge," we shouted and felt this light transforming us into the new machine. Eli joined in on the same platform as we were. "MYSTIC DESCENDANT LEGEND MEGAZORD, ONLINE," we cried out and looked at it. "Whoo wee look how big this is," Cam remarked. "Jenji, was right all along," Jenn told us.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"She's right everyone, now time to kick some mean wizard but," I told them. "Yeah," they cheered as we started to fight him. It seemed he had the hand really good but with our powers combined now we were winning by a slim margin. "You ants are just as annoying as your parents, time to end you," Inferious cried out raising his fan to us. "Brace yourselves," I cried out. But nothing came. Jenji stood in front of us blocking the magic and throwing it back at Inferious. "That's what you get meanie," he called out him. "Show him Jenji," I cried out. "Oh I will Eli, jump into my hands I got an idea," he told us. We followed and soon he rose to his height and started to fight him. "Alright mummy guy, take a look in my hands what do you have," he taunted. "Mean cat," he snarled. "Correction, Power Rangers," he shouted as we jumped from his hands and slashed our lion staff at him with the energy we got. "Ah! You Rangers will pay for this," he shouted falling to the ground. We cheered and soon went down to normal level celebrating. "You may have won descendants, but I'll be back and so will him," Catherina told us. "We'll be ready and prepared when you are sister," Jenn told her. We saw the eyes change again before coming back to black and she screamed into the abyss.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Sol shrugged. "It did, come on let's head back to Rootcore," I told them as we walked back to the forest.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"THE RANGERS GOT NEW POWERS," I thundered at Catherina and Inferious as they stood before me. "It's true great one, they nearly cut my head," Inferious told me. "Now they have our genie servant too," Catherina said as well. "This is not good, you two better work out something to defeat them once and for all or I will get you both," I threatened. "Yes Master," they mumbled and soon left. I sat on my throne thinking of what to do when Denray came in with a scroll. "Master, I found this in the archives that the Mystic Rangers didn't get during their time," she told me. "What is it," I asked. She opened the scroll to see five mystic gems placed in the Mystic circle showing the descendants with another power up. "The Mystic Guardian gems," I realized. "Yes, if we get them before the rangers do, we can defeat them with their own magic," she proposed. "Perfect," I said to her with a smile and she left.

Catherina's P.O.V.:

I can't believe the Master took me from my real family! I know I have evil still in my blood but I want to be with my family again! I miss them so much that I would do anything to get back into their arms.

 _(Meanwhile at Rootcore)_

Claire's P.O.V.:

"Rangers, I did not expect you all to get your legend modes until the time was right but Xeotone had different plans which I am proud of," I told the rangers. "Thanks Claire and thanks to you and Aria for setting up the Halloween dance this weekend. It's going to be fun," Eli thanked me. "My pleasure," I replied. Aria soon came into the base looking surprised. "Mother," she called. "Yes," I replied. "I found this in the library is it time for them to know," she asked holding the scroll in her hands. "It is time darling," I answered. "What are you guys talking about," Jenn asked. "This," Aria answered turning the scroll to reveal the gems.

 _(At Cair Paravel)_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

King Kendall, King Carlos, King James, King Logan, Queen Lauren and her brother Jayden were discussing treaties with the members of their council when the same servant who notices the book of Narnia's Guardian prophecies gave that glow came running over to them. "Your Majesties, the book glowed brighter this time, it's time," he told them panting. "Time for what," Logan asked. "For the guardians' prophecy to come true," he replied. Lauren looked at Logan who looked at his friends and they knew it was time at last. "Send out castle invites to the ones mentioned in the prophecy," Lauren commanded. The servant nodded and left. "Were ready for this," she asked. "Were ready," Kendall replied looking into the sunset knowing it was time to begin the quest of saving the gems.

 **There you have it guys! This chapter is done! I wanted the Mystic Descendants to get their Legend Powers early before starting the quest for the gems. I will be doing a Halloween chapter after this then a filler before they go to the castle of Kings and Queens which I am excited for and will learn new ways of their magic they never knew to unlock Guardian mode which I am excited for and they will soon break Catherina's curse. They will have homecoming soon just to let you all know. Hope you enjoy, please bear with me! I will get more updated soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hi Everyone! Not sure if you know already but Polyvore has been taken down due to a merger with a new company which means my outfits that I have created for my fanfictions and even new ones I plan to update will not be included. Not sure on what to do with my creations but until then if anyone has an idea on where I can create my fanfiction character outfits please send me a PM. Note: I will be updating more of my stories soon. Thanks for understanding guys. From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	20. Halloween chaos

A Mystic Descendant Halloween

 _(At Rootcore)_

Claire's P.O.V.:

"Come on Aria, hurry up, the Rangers are going to be here any minute and I want you to look awesome," I called to my daughter as she got ready. "Coming mom," she called back and soon walked down stairs wearing purple and pink dress like Rapunzel but in ball gown form. Lace was seen on the sleeves of the dress and her hair was down with that same blond color. Her shoes were these flat ones I think and they looked pretty. "Beautiful my dear, but needs one last touch," I told her. "What's that," she asked me. "Mystico, Crown," I chanted and a crown like Rapunzel's appears on her blonde hair sitting perfectly. "What do you think," I asked her. "Oh mom I love it," she giggled and hugged me. I saw the Rangers approach us with their costumes. "You guys look great, I thought for a second you were real," Aria told the Rangers.

"Not really you guys, besides were having fun at the school tonight and it will be awesome," Eli told us. "You bet. Come on let's go," Jenn called out to us and we walked over to the school.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

Inferious agreed to spend time in the abyss for a little bit until he can defeat the rangers for good and I was looking at the world above seeing children in costumes, scary decorations and stuff like that. "Denray, what the heck is going on up there," I thundered to my advisor. "It's Halloween Master," she told me. "Halo-what," I asked. "Halloween, an American holiday master. It's when people dress up as characters and go trick or treating to get candy," Denray told me. "How do you know all this," I asked. "I experienced it when I was married to the yellow ranger remember," she asked. "You were married to the yellow Ranger," Inferious asked. "I was until we divorced," she answered.

"Well, there has to be a way we can get the Rangers magic and rule the magical realm along with the world," Denray told us. "I see Denray, you bring up a point. Yes, I got it. Catherina," I called. "Yes Master," she replied coming forward. "Bring one of the Halloween monsters to the surface world with you, I think you have an idea," I told her. "Yes Master," she replied getting Frankenstomp, a big monster who looked like Frankenstein but bore a resemblance to a celebrity in his face. "I will destroy the Rangers for you Master," he told me in a mumble. "Good my pet, now go you have a party to attend to," I told them. Catherina and Frankenstomp soon left the Abyss and I looked to figure out a new plan.

 _(At Briarwood High)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Music was playing all around us as we arrived to Briarwood High's gym in our costumes. "Hey you guys look great," Kay called out to us coming over. Kay was dressed as a water fairy unlike the one from a Disney film but she looked beautiful I have to admit even her eyes sparkled with a blue eye shadow. "Thanks, where's Serena," I asked. "She's helping the committee prepare for the costume contest and stump the teacher's game," Kay told us. "We'll look for her," Sol told his sister kissing her cheek. Kay went back to mingling and dancing with everyone as we joined in. Serena soon came by dressed as a fairy princess. "Hey Serena," I greeted her. "Oh hey Jenn, you guys look great, I'm so sorry I missed saying hi," she told us. "No need girl," she called out and soon went back to planning. I guess she was super busy. That would be me if I were in her shoes. Everyone seemed to be happy and having fun at the same time with many of their friends. The doors were closed for the most part but I had this pit feeling in my stomach something would happen. "Jenn, you alright," Eli asked. "No, I feel something bad will happen and we would get attacked tonight by a monster," I told him.

"No need to worry Jenn besides its Halloween and were having fun," one of the guys cheered and I smiled going back to the party. The DJ stopped playing the music as Serena stepped forward. "Alright everyone, welcome to Briarwood High's First ever Halloween dance," she said into the microphone and everyone cheered. "Thank you all for coming now we are going to start with stump the teachers and I am thrilled to have your math teacher Mr. Thorn and Ms. Rhodes joining us for this game. Now will the students write down their questions on a piece of paper and submit them to Kay as we get set for the game," Serena told everyone and they went to start asking questions.

I wrote down mine which is what was their guilty pleasure growing up when something bumped into me. "Oh sorry, let me move out of the way," I told the creature. I looked to see it was Frankenstein but not him and tall along with good looking. "You look great by the way," I told the monster. He nodded and next to him was a face I knew all too well which is Katherina dressed in her knight garb. Oh man, what does she want tonight that has to do with us. I stepped out from the crowd and walked over to Solomon who was over by the bleachers. "Sol, I think there's a monster in here that the master sent, can you do a magic scan," I asked.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

"Sure can Jenn," I answered. "Magic in my body contact with me the creature before us the true intention we see," I chanted as his body glowed yellow as the scan of the monster began. "Anything," I asked. "I found some dark magic, he's working for the master. Get the others on alert," I told Jenn feeling the magic through my body. "On it," she replied.

Eli's P.O.V.:

My buddies and I were having fun over by the fruit punch when my morpher beeped. "Excuse me a second guys," I told them stepping out and went over to the bleachers where I could speak. "Go Claire," I told her. " _Rangers, Aria and Jenn sent word to me of a Halloween monster that the master sent. Solomon did a magic scan. I'm on my way to the school now so I can see for myself,"_ Claire told us. "Okay, but wait what about if we have to morph and everyone know ours secret," Jenn asked over the morpher. "She's right," I pointed out. _"I'll figure something out in the meantime keep an eye out for the monster and if anything bad should happen please be careful,"_ she told us sternly. "Will do," I responded as I stepped back to my friends. "Where were you dude," one asked. "Had to make a phone call," I answered. "Oh," they nodded and looked back to the stage where Kay and the teachers were on the stage.

"Alright everyone is it time to play stump the teachers so again a big thanks for the questions," Kay said into the mic and everyone applauded. "Now the first question is, can you name the Mystics of the great battle," Kay read. The teachers looked at each other and nodded no to the student who asked but gave it a good effort. "Okay the next one is rise out of the darkness o monsters of fright, bring forth your magic to light up the night," Serena read and the spell intrigued the monster to wake up and everyone screamed as it happened. "Thank you so much Serena for waking him with magic. Now say hello to the real monster of this party, Frankenstomp," Katherina introduced. The monster looked almost too good to be true and he snarled at everyone. "That's right run, run cause I can unleash powers unlike any other. Unless your heroes are cowards to come forward," he grumbled. "That's what you think," I called out stepping away from my friends. "Eli no," one of them called to me before Jenn, Sol, Cam, Liz, Becky and Sworderon showed up. "I'll be fine guys, get everyone somewhere safe to hide," I told them. "On it boss," they replied and soon ran finding our friends and hiding them quickly so they wouldn't see our secret. Then, they came back and soon we faced the monster and he looked at us along with Katherina. "Surprised you showed up Rangers, I thought it would be easy to get your magic while everyone knows your secret," she sneered.

"Not so fast Katherina," Aria called standing on the stage with arms wide. "Aria," we all gasped. "YOU," Katherina gritted. "Power of magic come unto me now silence the ears of our friends to keep our secret hidden for some time how," she chanted and magic went over everyone's ears. That is for our parents who were hiding including the principal.

Solomon's P.O.V.:

"You really believe you can stop this monster," she taunted. "Worth a try sister," Eli told her. "I am not your sister. Hidicas rise up now," Katherina commanded and they came in numbers. "It's morphin time, power up," Eli called out getting his morpher along with ours. "Ready guys," he shouted. "Ready. MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we yelled together and morphed into our basic suits. "MAGIC FOREVER, UNITED IN MIND, MYSTIC DESCENDANTS," we shouted posing ready to strike.

"Hidicas, get them," the Frankenstein monster commanded and they ran toward us. "Let's go," Eli shouted and with a cry we ran and began fighting the Hidicas taking them one by one. "One for you, oh sorry I don't take music," I said kicking it in the gut trying to grab me. They soon ran at me again and I knew I had to think of something. "MAGIC STAFF, LIGHTING BOLT BLITZ," I shouted and many bolts zipped out from my staff and hitted them head on getting knocked to the ground. "Perfect, now time to join the others," I told myself getting near the monster.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

Liz and I were together fighting off the Hidicas as they came up to us. "Well Liz let's do the move we have been working on," I told her. "You said it cousin, MAGIC STAFF TORNADO SPIN," Liz called out to her staff. "MAGIC STAFF, WATER PLUNGE," I called out. "MAGIC COMBINE ATTACK," we shouted and soon it blasted them with a powerful magic combination which knocked them down and soaked. "Yeah," Liz cheered out. "Oh yeah that's how we do it. Now, let's fight that good looking monster," I told my cousin and we ran towards him. Eli, Sol, Sword and Becky came up as well as we faced Katherina.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Ready to lose," I taunted the monster. "You will lose and I will win," he sneered. "Only one way to find out," Eli told him. "Charge," Sol yelled out and we ran at the monster kicking at him and fighting with the best of our ability. "SNOW STAFF, POWER OF THE SNOW," I shouted and soon got snow on him as he shook it off though to him it was cold. I kicked him right in the shin of his bone and he fell back that's when Katherina stepped in and began to fight me. I blocked every single one of her moves until she caught me being distracted and I fell down screaming in pain.

"Becky," Jenn shouted running over to me. "You okay," Sworderon asked. "I'm fine; just a little run down," I told them standing up. "Ha-ha, I told you, I would win. Surrender your magic and this will be easy," he told us. "Never because they have something you don't," a voice sounded. We turned to see Kay and Serena standing in front of him. "Fools, you care for them how sweet. Especially when one is a traitor," Katherina taunted. "I maybe a traitor to you but the Mystic Descendant Rangers forgave me," Kay told them. "Yeah give it a rest. Continue to fight guys, you can do this," Serena told us and soon went into hiding. "You heard them, let's give them some of our magic, new ones," Eli smirked. "Yeah, power up. LEGENDARY TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we all shouted and morphed into our mystic descendant legend uniforms.

"Get them," Catherina told the monster and he soon stepped forward to fight us. Yet we were ready and began to fight him with the magic we had even using the legend powers which seemed to be helping out nicely to our advantage. "Guys, we need to find his weakness," Eli called over the fighting.

Eli's P.O.V.:

As we were fighting him, we scanned everywhere trying to find the weak spot of this monster. "Guys I found it, it's his heart shaped hole that his weakness," Solomon told us. "On it Sol, let's do this," I cried out as we slashed our weapons at his weak spot and soon he fell to the ground almost hurt but soon he came back up. "You may have found my spot Rangers, but I am not going to lose easily," he told us with a smirk.

"That's what you think, Lion Staff code one Snow Frost," Becky yelled and shot ice over to him which caused his heart shape hole to freeze. "Yow that's cold," he shivered falling onto the ground. "Hey my turn, code one Lightning attack," Solomon yelled next zapping lighting at him as he fell to the ground. "Ouch," he moaned as he fell. "No, Frankenstomp, YOU RANGERS ARE PAYING FOR THIS," Catherina snarled. "Oh really sister, that's what you think, LION STAFFS, LEGEND POWERS UNITE," I yelled out and so did the others as they came forward. "For the 100th time I am not your sister red Ranger," she told us before looking at Jenn and I. "MYSTIC DESCENDANTS, UNITED FORMATION BLITZ," we cried out aiming the magic at the two of them as they fell to the ground hurt in pain.

"YOU RANGERS HURT ME," Frankenstomp moaned. "We'll be back Rangers, with Inferious," Catherina warned. "Tell him to bring it," I smirked and soon they disappeared. "Power down guys," I told them as we morphed back into humans and Aria stood on the stage releasing the silent fight spell over our friends and family who knew we were Rangers but didn't want to expose our secret. Even the DJ looked stunned. "Everyone okay," the principal asked. "Yeah were fine," students replied as the DJ began to spin some more tunes for the party as everyone danced with their friends and had a great time not knowing the Power Rangers were there and who they really were.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Kay said coming to Sol. "Thanks sis, and you guys don't have to defend us every time we fight," Sol whispered. "No you're my family and friends and I can never do that to people I love," she told us as we continued to dance and have a fun time with our friends that was until Claire pulled me aside. "Hey Claire, what's up," I asked her. "Tell the others to come here immediately," she told us. I nodded and got Sol, Jenn, Becky, Sword, and Cam over to Claire as we talked about the threat Catherina would have on the party again before we teleported to Root Core to discuss.

 _(Back in the abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"What do you mean they found his weakness already," I thundered to Catherina from my throne. "I mean it Master, they found the heart shaped hole in his chest and made him almost powerless," she replied. "Well, we can't let him be almost at the point of destruction, we need the magic of Power Rangers so we can take over the world, Denray how are the search for the gems coming," I called to her. "No good Master, my indicators and I reading through the books saying they are part of a prophecy in Narnia history," she explained. "Well find more information and fast before the _others_ do. In the meantime, Catherina get Frankenstomp here and let me power him up. I'll cover his heart weakness that should stop them," I smirked.

"Yes Master, I'll bring Inferious along in case of any problems," she told me. "Very well," I replied to her as she left. "Master, does she know what you did to her all those years ago," Denray asked. "I might have left the secret out but she's too focused on helping us get the magic of those Rangers" I answered. "Once that happens what are you going to do," she asked. "I plan to rid of her just like her family will once they find out," I smirked at Denray. Catherina came back with Frankenstomp as he knelt before me. "Perfect Catherina, my servant," I told her. She smirked back with a bow as I lifted my hand to Frankenstomp and the magic from my hand transformed him into a more evil monster and prouder than ever. I made sure his heart weakness was secured with belts just for precaution. "Go my servant, defeat the Mystic Descendant Power Rangers," I told him. Frankenstomp bowed and left with Catherina along with Inferious to the surface world. Things should go interesting.

 _(At Rootcore)_

Becky's P.O.V.:

"Aria we can't thank you enough for sealing our secret with the silent fight spell at the party, it really helped out a lot," Eli thanked her as we sat around the dome. "My pleasure Eli," she told us. "Rangers, the problem at hand now is that Catherina and Frankenstomp may strike again this time still at the school still I fear he may have been upgraded," Claire told us. "Is there a way we can uphold to his power as well," I asked. "I'm not sure Becky, the only way is if we earn more spells from the Xeotone but that would be abusing the power it has given us and the stone of power hasn't even opened yet," Jenn told me as we looked at the stone still on the verge of cracking but not yet. "Perhaps Jenji could help us. After all, he is in costume," Sworderon suggested as Jenji came in.

"What about me," he asked. "We need your help. Catherina and Frankenstomp plan to attack again at the school dance for Halloween and we need your help," Eli told him. "You need me to join you in the battle," he asked. "Yeah," Cam replied. "If it's for my friends I will do it," he told us. I nodded and so did the others. Soon as it happened the dome glowed and I could see Catherina and Frankenstomp approaching the school again. "Their back and I think one has an upgrade," I told them. "Well, we have one better," Jenn smirked to me.

"You bet. Ready Rangers," Eli called. "Ready, MAGICAL TIES DESCENDANTS ARISE," we all yelled and morphed then ran to the Mystic Racers. "MYSTIC RACERS ONLINE," we shouted and soon flew back to the high school where they knew we were coming. Catherina shot a magic bolt at us but we quickly swerved and landed right by the school. "Rangers, surprised your back. Didn't think you show," she sneered. "And let you run crazy with the town, I don't think so," I snarled. "She wouldn't but I would," a voice we all know to well. "Inferious," we said out loud.

"I'm back Rangers, miss me," he asked. "Highly doubtful," Sol muttered. "Now then, Frankenstomp crush them," Catherina commanded and he came right for us. "Come on," Eli shouted and we soon ran to him fighting as hard as we could with the normal powers we have. I kept hitting him in the leg but it would break down easily. He sent a beam at us and we flew back falling onto the ground. "Give up Rangers, you won't win," Frankenstomp told us. "No we won't, time to level up," I called out and we morphed into legend form and hit him with the combos of our attacks but none seem to be working.

"We have to get through to his weakness," I called to my friends over the fighting. "Yeah but its blocked, how do we get into it," Cam asked. "You don't pathetic Ranger, I will win and get your magic. "Never in forever will you not," Jenji's voice ranged out through the school. "Jenji," we called as he joined us in the fight this time. "Hey guys, time for the cat to get involved," he said as he went over to Frankenstomp and punched him then kicked even scratched Frankenstomp. "Look at him go guys," Sol said impressed. "Yeah, he's amazing," I answered and with a scratch opened the weak spot of Frankenstomp. "Guys use my lamp, we have to aim inside the weakness," he told us. "Okay Jenji, you said it," Eli told him.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Get up Frankenstomp," Inferious wailed. "I can't. He got my weak spot good," he moaned. "Well, prepare for what's coming," Sworderon said to the group. "What do you mean Ranger," Catherina, Inferious and Frankenstomp asked. "This, JENJI LAMP POWER UP," we called out with the lamp in our hands. "This doesn't look good," Frankenstomp murmured. "Jenji get in," I called out to him as he went into the lamp. "MAGIC UNITE," We yelled with each of our powers surging through our bodies.

"WATER POWER, WIND POWER, NATURE POWER, SUN POWER, LIGHTINING POWER, FIRE POWER, SNOW POWER, MAGIC COMBINE," we shouted aiming Jenji's lamp at the three as it glowed like a brilliant stars. "TARGET LOCKED," we said locking in the target. "Ready guys," I called out to my team. "You bet," Liz replied. "MAGIC LAMP JENJI BLITZ," we yelled and the magic soon came out and bombarded them as they got hit screaming with pain as they fell to the ground even Jenji swirling out and hitting them with his cat attack. We turned around as they exploded with fire and smoke.

"Yes," we shouted and celebrated. Yet the smoke cleared and they looked at us. "Don't think so hard Rangers, you may have won but we got something else, Frankenstomp awaken again and grown," Catherina commanded Frankenstomp and he grown again in big size. "The world will know the name of the Master soon so fight me Rangers, you will lose," he sneered. "Man," Cam exclaimed as we looked up. "Time for back up," I told everyone.

"Right. CODE FOUR MYSTIC LEGENDS MEGAZORD UNITE," we shouted and soon morphed into our legend forms and formed the megazord. "Come on Rangers, let's fight this good looking creep," I told them as we walked forward to the monster and began to fight him with everything we got yet almost every time he backfired our attacks with a powerful beam of dark magic and sent us back a few steps. "Ugh," we groaned holding onto the megazord as we continued to fight. "Eli, what are we going to do we have to fight him hard but he's tough," Jenn called out to me. "There is one way we can defeat him and I got an idea," I told everyone.

Becky's P.O.V.:

"How," we yelled. "Easy use the final attack mode," he told us. "Yeah and he should know the Mystics aren't giving up a fight now or never," I cried out as stood my ground. Bright light covered us again and a new spell was given. "Let's show them guys," Eli told us. "Yeah, MYSTIC SPEAR SPIN ATTACK," we cried out as the spear spun like a top with fire and all of our elements wrapping around the tip of the spear.

"Here we go," I called out. "MYSTIC LEGENDS STRIKE," we shouted striking Frankenstomp and soon hit him in the chest. "No," he wailed falling to the ground. "Check and mate," we snapped as he exploded into bits. "Yes, alright whoo hoo,' we cheered after the fight. "Good job rangers, monster down," Eli smiled as we soon demorphed and went back to the school to see everyone dancing. "Hey, still time to party alright," I said dancing my way into the friends and joining in.

Aria's P.O.V.:

"Well mother, they did it," I told her. "For now my dear, the terrors are coming and they need to be prepared immediately. But let them have fun after all it is Halloween," she told me. "It sure is," I said pulling her into a dance.

 _(At the castle)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"My queen, Queen Lauren," a servant called to me. "Yes," I responded. "Aslan is here. He's waiting for you in the Great Hall," he told me. "Thank you, summon the others," I commanded. He nodded as I headed to the hall with Jayden in toe and there standing in front of our thrones was Aslan. "Hello Aslan," I deeply curtsied to him. "Hello my little one," he greeted me. The doors opened to reveal Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James coming in before bowing to Aslan.

"Aslan, you called," Kendall asked. "Yes it is time for the guardians arrive the prophecy is starting to be awakened even a darker magic is coming for the descendants. It's time to summon them," he told us. "The servants are readying the invitations of summons to the ones in the prophecy Aslan, we are ready to train them," I said looking at him with a smile. "Good, be careful my children, lead them with grace," he told us with a smile and vanished. "Your Majesty," the same servant asked me. "Send out the invites," Kendall commanded. He nodded and we knew starting soon a greater destiny would happen.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, there you have it! Halloween chapter is complete and welcome to the Mystic Guardian arc! I am so excited to write this you guys are in for a treat with this whole arc even some twists and turns coming in, secrets being revealed and drama! Be prepared people cause here we go.**


	21. It's time Guardians

The request of a summons

Eli's P.O.V.:

The Halloween dance and fight went by quickly for us at Briarwood even getting training in for the next few battles who knows when they would be coming but would be quick I know. Jenn, Cam, Sword, Becky, Liz, Sol along with Kay and Serena with myself included were walking around Briarwood preparing and thinking for the upcoming class trip to the castle of Cair Paravel home to the five Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia. I never met royalty before neither did the others and we were excited that this was happening soon.

"I can't believe we are visiting the palace," Sol said in excitement. "I know this is going to be amazing," Jenn added as we were at the music shop. "Yeah, could we even meet the royals? I bet we would," Becky added. "Hold the horses guys, I think we'll cross that bridge when we get there," I told them as we looked at different records. "Come on Eli, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the castle for the first time, hopefully soon," Jenn told me with a smile. "I know but this is a big step for the school and I am not sure what else to think," I told them as we continued to look at records.

 _(Meanwhile at the castle)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was sitting on my throne with Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and Jayden by my side waiting and hoping for a servant too tell us when he should start sending the invites of a summons. "Your Majesties, I'm ready for the go ahead to send out the invites to the summit whenever you are," Trufflehunter the Third approached the thrones. "Very well, my friend you can go on ahead to deliver the invites. Jayden, why don't you go with him to help out," I told my brother and the badger.

"Sure thing Lauren," he told me with a smile and walked down from my throne to main gateway of the palace. "May Aslan be with the both of you," Kendall told them as they walked out. "And with you as well," they replied heading to the gateway. "You know they're ready Lauren," Logan asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "Their ready to come," I told him looking over the balcony of the castle.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Katherina's P.O.V.:

"Master, I just saw that the royals are sending out the invites now to the rangers who are involved in the prophecy. It's starting to come true," Denray told him. "Yes, my pet it is but we have to wait until the secret of the gems and their location are uncovered," he told us. "But why couldn't they do it now? I mean the field trip isn't till the end of the month," I asked coming forward. "Yes Katherina, you are right about that, but if we did so it would compromise the purpose we have and as well to find the sword," he told us.

"We'll wait," Denray sneered. "What do you want me to do in the meantime Master," I asked him on his throne. "Send Inferious and another monster to the surface world to attack the rangers. I will let you know when to attack," he told me. "Yes sir," I told him with a bow and soon walked back to my little bedroom. _Who I am now, I thought. No, where is my family?_

 _(Back in Briarwood)_

Madison's P.O.V.:

Nick and I were getting taxes ready to be filed for next year while enjoying the company of each other and were thinking about our children. "Eli and Jenn sure do have a lot on their plate being Rangers," I told Nick. "They sure do Maddie, yet they are holding it very well I must admit. I never seen them hold up to a high standard before. Maybe it's something they're preparing for," he told me. Soon, a knock was heard at our house. "Maybe," I said getting up from the kitchen table and opening the front door to see a person and a badger wearing the garb of Los Angeles and Narnia. One looked like that person from the Samurai Ranger team and the other just stood by him. "Good afternoon Madison and Nick. I apologize if we have come on short notice," the teenager told us. "No it's completely alright. May I ask who are you," Nick said coming to the door. "I would be surprised if you didn't remember me Nick," he smiled.

"Jayden Shiba," I asked. "The one and only," he shrugged. "Jayden, what the heck are you doing here," Nick asked in surprise. "Popping by," he asked us. "No really what are you doing here Shiba," I asked him. "Actually Maddie, my real name is Jayden Michael Shiba Ruiz, brother to her Majesty Queen Lauren Jacinta Ruiz the Valiant, descendant of Queen Lucy of Narnia and royal advisor to their Majesties," he told us. I gaped in shock and so did Nick when he told us about a royal connection he has to the Valiant Queen.

"Wow dude and who's this," Nick asked him about the badger. "I'm Trufflehunter the Third sir, one of the servants to their Majesties," he introduced with a bow. "Pleasure to meet you," I said kneeling down to him and shaking the hand. "Pleasure is all mine," he replied kindly.

"So what are you guys doing here if you hadn't come to chat with us," Nick asked Jayden. "Oh yes. Their Majesties asked us to give something to your children Elijah Francis Russell and Jennifer Madison Russell. Are they home by any chance," Jayden asked. "Sorry Jayden, our children are not home right now. Their with friends but is there something we can deliver to them," I asked. "Yes. Can you please give these letters to your children as soon as they come home? Their Majesties believe an important prophecy involves your children," Jayden told us handing the envelopes with the royal seal of Los Angeles and Narnia imprinted on the back.

"Don't worry Jayden, we'll hand the letters to them as soon as they get home," Nick told him. "Oh thank you guys, I appreciate it so much," he told us with a smile. "Our pleasure Jayden, give all the best to Lauren and their Majesties for us," Nick told him. "I will," Jayden answered with a smile and soon left with Trufflehunter. "We'll make sure to give them these Maddie," Nick told me with a smile. "I know we will," I replied holding onto the envelopes that held the requested summons.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

Trufflehunter and I walked almost every stretch of neighborhood in Briarwood looking for the parents of the Mystic Descendant Power Rangers and so far we were able to find Nick and Madison, Vida, Xander, Chip and now were looking for Udonna and Leanbow along with Daggeron. I can't believe some of these people I hadn't seen since the battle with the Megaforce Rangers just those days ago. Okay weeks, but who's counting? I soon saw a white house and walked over to it where Udonna was gardening in her garden and Leanbow was reading a newspaper.

"Leanbow, Udonna," I called to them through the fence of their house. They looked in my direction and saw me. "Jayden, how are you sir," Leanbow told me with a grin and hugged me. "Good. Great to see the both of you," I told them with a smile. "It is always good to see you Jayden. Tell us how have you been," Udonna asked. "Very well, right now don't have the time to chat," I explained. "Why," Leanbow asked.

"Trufflehunter and I were sent here by their Majesties the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia. Do you know where your daughter Rebecca is," I asked. "She's not at home sorry. She's with friends," Leanbow answered. "Okay, if you see her can please give her this envelope," I asked them handing over the letter. "Of course Jayden, we will," Udonna told me with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon," I told them and we soon left the Frozenleaf's house and headed over to another one which was almost next door but a few miles down so to say. I gently knocked on the door of the yellow gold colored house and their standing in the doorway was Daggeron. "Jayden, what a surprise to see you," he greeted me. "A nice surprise to see you as well Daggeron, how are you," I asked. "Good. Tell me how are you," he asked. "I'm very well thank you. Is your son Sworderon home by any chance," I asked him.

"No, he's not at home. He is with friends at the moment," Daggeron explained. "Oh can you please give this letter to him when he gets home. It's from their Majesties the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia who is my sister," I said handing over the letter. "I will Jayden, thank you," he smiled and soon closed the door. "That's all of the invites Trufflehunter, let's head back to the palace," I told him getting on my horse as he followed me galloping behind which felt easy going back to the castle. I could see it glowing in the horizon as I entered the gates and there at the entrance was my sister Lauren along with the royal guards.

"Well," she asked me. "The parents got the invites and will give them to their children," I told her with a smile. "Perfect Jayden, I know they're coming. I know they are," she hugged me as we walked back into the castle.

 _(Back at Rootcore)_

Claire's P.O.V.:

"Rangers, you must understand now as the battles are beginning to increase on you, trust is always the key when it comes to fighting off new enemies," I told them as they stood beside Rootcore blind folded. "So why are we doing the trust exercise," Liz asked me. "Were doing this as a way to help you understand the ways of teamwork and trusting one another," I told her with a smile. I walked over to Solomon as he watched Becky lean back and caught her right on time. "Very good Solomon, you knew at the right moment when you can trust her, that is impressive," I told him. "Thank you Claire," he said with a smile. Soon a bright light almost covered the area of Rootcore.

"Aria, what's happening bright light is covering us," I asked her. "The kids parents are here mother. The glow is coming from the envelopes in their hands," she told me. "Hmm, Rangers come in to the base, your parents are here," I told the Rangers. "Coming," they replied taking off the blindfolds and soon walked in to the mouth of the dragon.

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We walked in to see our parents standing near our seats around the Mystic Dome and I couldn't help but wonder what is going on. "Mom, dad what are you guys doing here," I asked. "Is it Denray again," Solomon asked his dad. "No, guys it's just," Mr. Thorn was trying to explain. "What he means is, these letters came for you today from the kings and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," Daggeron told us.

"They did," we asked curiously. "Yes, the brother to the Valiant Queen requested we give them to you as soon as we can. That's why we're here," Vida told us. "Can we see the letters," I asked mom. "Sure," she said handing them over to Eli and me. I opened mine up and so did the others seeing the letter printed on white paper with the royal seal printed behind the paper. "Dear Ms. Jennifer Madison Russell," I began to read out loud. "Their Royal Majesties Queen Lauren the Valiant, King Carlos the Just, King James the Gentle, King Logan the Angelic and High King Kendall the Magnificent along with Lauren's brother the Honorable Jayden Michael Shiba Ruiz do hereby request your presence for an audience at the castle of Cair Paravel with your sister and friends this week during your class trip to the palace," Eli read the next part featured in the letter.

"A few months ago during the birthday festival for King Logan their Majesties were told of another prophecy by Aslan, the great king of Narnia that makes them believe you are the ones to fulfill a prophecy from the book of them of the Mystic Guardians that has glowed by you defeating some of the darkness over the last few days," Solomon read the next part of the letter. "

I ask you on behalf of their Majesties come to the castle this week with your class and bring your royal invitations to show General Orieus who will lead you to the place where you are to meet them. Please also wear a formal style of clothing when you come," Liz read out loud after Sol. "We hope you can accept this request. Long live the Kings and Queen," Becky read the next part. "Signed, Thomas J Kettlery, head press secretary to their Majesties," Cameron and Sworderon read together.

"Their Majesties want to speak with us," Eli asked still holding the letter. "Yes son, they do," dad replied. "Couldn't they have come and told us about this prophecy," I asked mom. "I'm afraid not Jenn, if they did who would protect the palace in case of an attack," she asked me. "True," I admitted. All of us were still thinking about it when the stone of power egg all of a sudden gave another crack in the shell. "Uh guys, anyone know yet if the egg should be hatching at this time," I wondered. "No but soon," Eli told me.

"Right now Rangers, this is important on the day of the trip, go to the palace and hear what their Majesties have to tell you about the prophecy," Claire told us. "Okay Claire," I told her for all of us. "This is even bigger for your destiny, you must be ready Rangers," she told us. "We will," Eli said to her.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Catherina's P.O.V.:

"Those pests, got the letters of summons already and no clue whatsoever to where the gems are," the Master thundered to his minions. "Master, couldn't we wait longer to let the Rangers get the location of the gems before we strike," I asked. "No my pet. If we did, they would get the gems and I would be dead by now," he told me. "You know of the gems," I asked. "I read that they have a power seal on them made by the Samurai Ranger who is the Queen's brother. It could seal me away from this world never to return but also end my life. Unless," he explained. I didn't know what to think. "Unless what," I asked before he answered my question.

"I got it! Catherina I have a mission for you," he told me. "What do you wish Master," I asked. "I want you to get Jester and Inferious, disguise him as a friend to the Rangers, call him Levi yes," he told me. "What do you want me to do with "Levi"," I asked in quotes. "Have him go to Rootcore and tell the Rangers he's their friend when really it's a plan to get the Xeotone in telling us where the gems are," he told me. "So that way we can get them first before the Rangers can find their locations from the royals," I realized. "Yes and from there I will capture the Valiant Queen's brother and force him to remove the sealing seal," he smirked.

"Master, your plan will be perfect," I told him with a chuckle and we both laughed evilly knowing this would do well. I walked away from the chamber of the master with that black gem glowing dark now which I couldn't seem why this is happening. "Inferious," I called to him and he came out of his mummy type coffin.

"You called for me Knightress," he said looking at my face. "Yes the Master has a plan for you to get Power Rangers done with for good," I told him. "What does he want from me," he asked. "He wants you to be a friend to the Rangers and hang out with them for a little bit only to get to the Xeotone and find the location of the guardian gems," I smirked. "Works for me," he said with a smile and soon chanted a magic spell to change appearances. His face transformed into one of a young man almost like the Gold Ranger from Dino charge if you will. His shirt changed to one of black and white checkered plaid with a purple long sleeve shirt seeping through the shirt. Red pants were on his legs and mummy like shoes were placed on his feet. His hair changed as well from one of a mummy to one with gray and silver hair mixed in.

"So, how do I look," he smirked. I conjured up a mirror and he noticed. "Ooh, looking good," he said to himself. "Indeed. Come let's get Jester Levi and find those gems," I told him as we walked over to the where the monsters were and I found Jester. "Jester," I commanded. "Yes," the joke monster approached. "Come with us to the surface world, the master would like to use you," I commanded and he soon followed with Levi to the surface world.

 _(Back at Rootcore)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

"I still don't understand the point of the letter guys, I mean how can we prepare for an audience with the kings and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia when the trip is coming fast," I told them as we paced around the dome. Our parents agreeing as well. "I know this is certain but their Majesties would like to speak with you," Mr. Thorn told us. "I know but this is crazy, how can we do this," Eli asked. The globe chimed and we looked at it. "What's it reading Ari," Claire asked.

"Seems dark magic is near the entrance to the realm mother," Ari replied. "Interesting," Claire told her. "We'll go check, come on guys," Eli told us as we ran out of the dragon over to the tree back into our town. "That's odd. No people running from danger," I told them. "Yeah it's quiet on a day like today," Cameron noticed. "A _little_ too quiet to be honest," Liz told us. Soon a figure walked over to us covering the sun shine that casted our shadows.

"What are you guys doing back in town," he asked us. "Who do you think your messing with buddy," Liz said getting a fighting stance. "Liz easy," I told her gently. "Listen to her Elizabeth," he replied. "How do you know my name," Liz asked. "I knew you guys," he replied. "Yeah right. Give us a moment and we can show you who your messing with," Cam scoffed taking a stance to fight. Eli ran towards the figure ready to hit him but he caught him just in time then threw him to the side as the Becky and Sol caught him. "You okay Eli," I asked. "Yeah, let's morph to show that creep whose boss," Eli said getting the morpher out.

Eli's P.O.V.:

"Hold on Eli, that won't be necessary," the figure told us before removing his cloak covering him to reveal a teenager just like us. "Okay that got weird," Becky pointed out. "Who are you," Jenn asked. "Don't you remember Jenn, Eli? It's me Levi Ashton," he told us. "LEVI," we all asked in unison. "You guys remember me right? We went to camp together," he told me.

"Which camp," I asked. "Easy Camp Grizzly Bear where," he started to sing. "Everyone has a grizzly crazy day and the bear says Grr," I remembered the song from camp. I used to sing it all the time. "Levi, it is you. When did you come to town," I asked hugging him. "Oh passing through. My dad wanted to get some stuff before our trip due north so we figured why not stop by," Levi told me. "Nice. I know you remember Jenn. These are our friends Cam, Solomon, Liz, Sworderon, and Becky my cousin," I introduced Levi to the others. "Hi, nice to meet you," they told him shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said to them with a smile. "Levi and I grew up together over in the same house," I told the others giving my friend a hug. "Sure did. Listen I wanted to let you know that I sensed the earth quake that hit you guys in the beginning of the year and I know how to defeat the darkness," he told us. "When did you learn about the mystics," Jenn asked looking at me. "I have sources, can you guys take me to someone so I can relay the information," he asked us. "Sure, we'll take you to Claire," I said as we walked back into the tree and entered the magical dimension towards Root core.

Aria's P.O.V.:

"Mother there coming back and someone is with them. Who is that person," I asked mom through the dome as we watched. "Well from what I can see darling is there's not a sign of dark magic around this person just a normal aura," Claire noticed. "Can you see his face," I asked again. "Hard to tell," mom told me. The mouth of the dragon opened and soon came in the rangers with a friend of theirs. "Mom, dad looks whose passing by," Eli said calling out to his parents.

"Levi," Madison said coming forward and hugging him. "How are you son, we hadn't seen you since the Camp Grizzly Bear days," Nick said coming over. "Been busy with dad Mr. Russell but glad to be back in my hometown," Levi told them. "That's awesome," he smiled. "Claire this is my old best friend Levi Ashton. Levi this is Claire and her daughter Aria," Eli introduced and I smiled while giving a little curtsy. "How do you do," he told her with a smile.

"Very well thank you," she smiled. "Levi has some information regarding the darkness and can help us stop it all together," Jenn told us. "He does," I asked. "I do," he replied gravely. "Please tell me what it is," I asked. "The master is building strength and the mystics will need the guardian gems soon," he told us. The dome chimed and we looked to see what was happening.

Sword's P.O.V.:

"Rangers, dark magic around town and your _friend_ is there," Claire told us. "Catherina," I realized. "Go Rangers," she commanded. "Okay Ready Rangers," Eli asked us. "Ready. MAGICAL TIES, DESCENDANTS ARISE," we shouted and morphed into our suits then ran over to the brooms. "MYSTIC RACERS, TRANSFORM," we shouted and got on them as we headed to the battle. "Fire engines," Eli called as we got out of the tree into town. We looked to see where the dark magic was coming from and found it in the park. "Dark magic in the park, found it," I called out to the others as we landed in the park.

"Hold it right there you two," I called out. Katherina turned around and saw us. "Rangers, nice of you to show up," she sneered. "Wouldn't count on it," Eli responded in a fighting stance. "Oh I know you won't," she snarled. "Think again, Magic Staff Sun blaze," I shouted throwing sun magic at her and the monster. Katherina caught some of it yet the other half went to the monster. "Nice try gold, you think that's going to stop me," she taunted. "Not if we fight," Jenn told her. "Come on guys we fight," Liz told us as we stormed over to the monster and began to fight.

 _(Back at Root core)_

Levi's P.O.V.:

"I am surprised Eli and the others are doing really well. Why would they never tell anyone about this," I asked amazed watching them fight. "It's the Ranger code," Aria told me. "The what," I questioned. "The Ranger code has been in place since the first rangers began which is to never tell anyone their secret identies," Claire told me. "No wonder they kept it hidden," I wondered. "So Levi, Eli told us you knew him from camp," Aria asked. "Oh yes, he was my best friend back in the day. I love the dude," I said with a smile.

Aria's P.O.V.:

"Mom can I talk to you in private for a second," I asked her. "Sure," she said and we went over to another side of the tree so Levi couldn't hear. "I feel like there is something wrong with Levi, this isn't him," I confessed. "What do you mean," she asked. "Well he seemed odd, he knew Eli but not long enough when he said they knew each other from camp," I explained. "Yes, it seems that way and his clothes are not like his. Eli has shown me pictures of the real Levi," mom added showing me a picture of the real Levi. "You don't think," I asked wondering if the Master had to do with this. "I don't know," mom replied and we walked back working.

 _(Back at the battle)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

We kept hitting this monster and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty as we still fought. "Can't catch me rangers, Jester always wins," the monster cackled. "Not on our watch. MYSTIC FIGHTERS ENGAGE," Cameron shouted getting the punching gloves and punched the monster with crazy fury. "No you don't kick back," Jester laughed and kicked Cam back. "Cam, you okay," I asked running up to him. "Yeah I'm fine but right now we need to kick up a notch," he told us. "You bet. LENGEND TIES AWAKEN," we shouted and morphed into legendary mode. "A costume change won't help," he snarled.

"Think again," I told him as we charged continuing to fight now more than ever with the punch, kick and code we could use.

 _(Root core)_

Levi's P.O.V.:

I felt so amazed with this magic of the rangers that I didn't know my friend Eli was apart of this. I heard a bell chime and I knelt in pain as I looked at my watch. "What are you doing stalling, Levi? You're supposed to be looking for the location of the gems right now," the master spoke. "I'm sorry I got distracted," I sassed. "Well hurry up and find the locations, I'm waiting," he told me. "Yes Master," I bowed. "Levi can we make a cup of tea by any chance," Claire asked me as I looked up.

"Oh thank you Claire, but no thanks. I actually had a whole bunch back at the car," I replied. "I understand. You have any questions for me," she asked. "Well where is the Xeotone," I asked. "It's over on the pedestal," Claire told me. "Mom, no," Aria said standing in front of the steps leading to the Xeotone. "Aria, what is into you darling? He's a guest," Claire told her. "No, he is not a guest, I sensed it already," she replied. "Is this true," she asked me.

"Well, the charade is over," I said removing my disguise. "Inferious," Claire snarled. "That's right. You thought I was his friend but not this is all part of the master's plan to get the gems before the royals do," I said before pushing Aria to the side and going to the Xeotone. "Now where are the gems," I asked.

 _(Back at the battle)_

Cam's P.O.V.:

The monster disappeared before we could launch our united attack on him and we had no idea where he went or Catherina as well. I examined these symbols that were on the ground near the park where battled Jester. "It seems to me these are symbols on the ground. I don't know exactly what these are," I told the others as we looked for clues. "It seems odd," Eli said. "Hold on, I know these," Sword said coming forward. "You do," Sol asked. Sword gently placed a hand on them and soon his eyes turned gold. "There symbols. Once these are completed, humans will be destroyed," he read out loud. "No," I gasped and so did the others.

"Yes, we got to find Jester and fast," Sword told us. A scream was soon heard over by the market place. "There he is," Eli shouted and we ran over instantly morphing into our suits and began to fight the monster again with our magic so that way we couldn't distract one another. "Magic Staff, vine hold," I yelled wrapping vines around Jester but he broke free. "Pathetic green, you rangers have no chance against me," he greed.

Sword's P.O.V.:

"Think again jokester, you hurted my father once and I won't let it happen again. MAGIC LAMP JENJI ATTACK," I commanded and Jenji soon came rising out of the lamp joining me. "Get him Jenji," I told my friend. "I'm on it," he replied diving into the fight and giving him every kick and scratch that he could master. "Alright Jenji," the others cheered as they joined in on the fight. "Alright Legend mode arise," I yelled morphing into legend mode and helped the others push the monster down on the ground after hitting him. "Ow, you guys will pay," he shouted. "No, you will. Legend Formation Attack," we called out aiming our staffs at him.

"Ready Jenji," I told him. "Ready," he replied. "JENJI SUN BLITZ," I shouted. The others yelled Mystic legend attack and with the beams swirling to him, he was gone in a blast. "Yes, alright whoo hoo," we cheered celebrating our victory. I felt something going through me and I screamed in pain. "Sword," Eli called. "We have to get back to Rootcore. It has to do with Claire and Aria," I told them as we ran over to the tree, entered the realm and quickly went inside the dragon to see Aria and Claire huddled together. My eyes darted to see Inferious standing in front of the spell book. "Levi," Eli asked. Inferious looked up. "Correction, Ranger it's Inferious," he said to us. "I thought you were my best friend from camp," he cried out. "Oh that was a mirage, this was the plan all along to infiltrate your quarters and get the location for the guardian gems," he told us.

"So that's what you wanted all along," I asked. "Yes, and you guys believed I was your friend," he told us. "Where are our parents," Jenn asked pulling her morpher out to his face. "Oh they are fine with your friends," he said. I looked to see the parents with Aria and Claire all fine. "Now, where are the gems," he asked us. "We don't know but for right now, get out of the base. You are no longer wanted here," Eli commanded and soon he disappeared.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I can't believe that person I thought was my friend was inferious. I should have known from the start. "Mom, dad," I said hugging them. "Oh thank goodness you're okay," mom told us with a smile. "Rangers, this is getting risky now. Meet their Majesties and get those gems," Claire told us. "Of course," I nodded.

 _(At the castle)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"My queen," a servant told me. "Yes," I asked sitting on my throne. "The magic from the book is glowing again, brighter this time. The mystics are on their way," he told me. "Summon the others immediately," I commanded. "Of course my queen," one of the kind wolves said to me with a bow. "Thanks," I told them. They left and soon Jayden came running into the Great Hall with the others. "Lauren, they told you," Jayden asked. "Yeah, were in you," I wondered. "I was in the library and felt the magic glow. It's time," Jayden told me. "You think were ready Lauren," James asked. "When Aslan said they are coming, they knew we are ready. Thomas, have the castle cleaned for this Friday the mystics are arriving," I commanded. "Of course Queen Lauren," he told me.

"Have everything ready to go," Logan added. With a bow he soon left. "I'll tell Orieus that the prophecy will be fulfilled," Kendall told me. "Thanks. But we'll do this together," I said looking out into the sun lit windows of the Great Hall waiting for the mystics to arrive.

 _(The Abyss)_

Katherina's P.O.V.:

"I was so close," Inferious whined. "Well that's what you get for not following your plan," I snickered. "Speaks to you that way bat," he told me. "Oh who are you calling bat? May I remind you the master commanded me to do this," I shot back. "Well, if you had joined me we could have gotten the locations of the gems already," he replied. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU," the master shouted and we bowed. "I had enough of you arguing. We were close but I have a feeling we will strike soon," he told us with a cackle.

 **There it is! The first chapter into this is complete! Pfew, took me a while to write this. Now, I will be writing the field trip as soon as I can. It will go into depth of the Guardian prophecy. As of now guys stay tuned to my other stories and have fun!**


	22. Please Read

Hi everyone! Hope all is well. Just wanted to give you all the heads up that as of 8/12-8/19 I will be away from the computer for vacation. Until then, I am starting a few more chapters as we speak and intend to publish them when I get back. Just wanted to give you the heads up and as always feel free to PM me with ideas for the fanfictions. Thanks guys! From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	23. long awaited meeting

Meeting their Majesties for the first time

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Friday soon arrived and I knew the mystics in the prophecy Aslan mentioned would arrive today. My ladies helped me get ready for the day with my light blue dress and belt wrapped around my dress. Sky blue flats were placed on my feet along with the Evenstar necklace I got from the trip in Terabithia. My promise ring that Logan gave me was on ring finger of the left hand as my blue cape was placed around me like water enveloping me into a hug.

My hair was pin straight and the crown of Queen Lucy was placed on my head perfectly. After getting ready I walked through the palace to the Great Hall where Logan was already dressed and so was James, Carlos, Kendall and Jayden. Jo was there to since she was Kendall's fiancé. She was dressed in a Lord of the Rings style dress like mine only a little prettier so to say. Since the engagement announcement, we had been getting well wishes from everyone and soon plan to announce the date for the wedding. I soon reached my throne and sat down as council was is in session. We requested a short council meeting since the mystics were arriving at noon. I wonder how they are doing.

 _(In Briarwood)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

I finished putting on my blue dress for today and the blue flats as I got ready for school. I know I wasn't supposed to dress up like this but I am meeting the kings and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia during the class trip to discuss the guardian prophecy that they mentioned in the letter requesting us to the palace I don't want others to find out but it has to be this way. A few wisps of my hair fell out of the neat bun that I created for today. My necklace was placed around my neck thanks to mom as I finished getting ready.

"Eli we have to go," I called to my brother getting my invitation. "Coming sis," he replied grabbing his. He wore a navy blazer with a red shirt underneath and it had the mystic crest on the lapel with a gold tie as well along with red pants and black shoes. He soon got his as we made our way to the bus stop where the bus picked us up. I looked to see Kay sitting next to Sol who was on the bus this morning and Becky soon came on looking amazing in white dress that went well with her red hair. The bus entered school and I met up with Liz, Cameron, Sword, as well as the others knowing today would be the biggest moment of our lives. "Okay everyone got their invites," Eli asked. "Yep got them right here," Cam told him.

"Alright now that we got that out of the way, I had spoken with Claire and the stone of Power is expected to hatch any day now. So we have to focus on our meeting with Their Majesties," Liz told us. "Good, but wait what about the town, will they be safe," I asked. "They will Jenn but right now we have to focus its near field trip time," Sword told me as we walked into homeroom ready to get on the bus.

 _(Meanwhile in the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"Master, Katherina is trying to contact you," Denray soothed me. "Yes, I know I am speaking to her," I snapped. "Katherina my servant have you found the coordinates yet to the gems," I asked her. _"No not yet great master, we are in homeroom right now getting ready to board the busses for the trip,"_ she told me. "You remember the plan we agreed upon right," I clarified. _"Yes I will make sure to find the Valiant Queen's brother along with the location of each of the Mystic Gems so we can use them for our advantage,"_ she responded. "Good, good. Follow the Rangers closely and do what you can to get those gems," I commanded. _"As you wish,"_ she said before I blacked out of mind reading and communicating.

"Master, will she able to do this? I thought you told her the truth about her past," Denray asked. "I did but she doesn't understand. I have a feeling she will betray her dark side and find the good within her," I told her. "What will you do," she asked again. "Just wait Denray, all things happen for a reason," I snarled.

 _(Back at Briarwood High)_

Katherina's P.O.V.:

After talking with the Master, I felt confident I would get the gems and know the rangers will be destroyed. I pulled out of my dress pocket the photo of my family I kept ever since I was a child. "I miss you guys," I whispered. Students began to pile out and I joined them heading other to the busses. I looked to see the Mystic Descendants with Serena. Oh I wanted to fight them now but everyone would know the secret if I showed them now. We soon got on the bus and once everyone was on, we drove out of school onto the highway towards Los Angeles.

Eli's P.O.V.:

My palms were becoming sweaty throughout the whole bus ride as I looked out the window. I missed my sister more than anything and I know Jenn does to. Can Katherina really be Catherine our lost sister? I know we hadn't seen her yet but I am hoping she's out there somewhere. "Nervous Eli," Cam asked sitting next to me. "Yeah and thinking about the Master's curse," I told him. "Me too, depending on how we find the gems thanks to the royals I'm not sure if we can break it," Cam answered. "Don't doubt guys, the Master wants us to doubt," Sol said from behind. "How," I asked. "We will find those gems and fight to break the Master's curse and defeat him once and for all," he told us sternly.

"Spoken like a true Ranger," Kay told him with a hug. "Look everyone were here," Liz told us as we looked out the window to see the royal gates of the castle coming into view. They had the symbol of Los Angeles and Narnia plated in gold on the gates as they opened to lead us into the town. I could see humans and creatures like Satyrs, dryads, fauns, nymphs every single one walking along the route that led to the castle. I gasped as we saw the glittering towers in the sunlight glowing like a stained glass window. The castle of Cair Paravel there it was in its shining glory. The bus soon reached to one of the other gates right near the Eastern Ocean balcony.

"Aright everyone out please in single file," one of the teachers told us as we started to get off the bus. I looked up towards the window of the balcony which I guess was the chambers of Queen Lauren and I could see her figure peering through the curtains that led out to the balcony.

 _(In the palace)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I looked out my chamber window but not on the balcony to see the school bus carrying the students from Briarwood High arriving and dropping them off for a tour of the palace. I asked General Orieus to lead the tour and for Jayden to meet with the Rangers when the time was right. I looked down to see them giddy with excitement and one pointed towards my direction. I smiled to the student who pointed and nodded my head kindly. The person smiled as I looked out again. "Lauren, it's Logan," Logan called to me. "Come in," I told him as he came into my chamber. "They're here, ready," he asked me. "Ready," I told him gently taking his hand as we walked out of my chambers to where the others were in the Great Hall.

"Lauren I will find them right," Jayden asked. "Of course Jayden and be careful in case of any trouble comes up I fear something might," I told him. "I'll find them when you're ready," he told me. "Good Jayden," I smiled. I soon sat on my throne with the others with Jo by Kendall's side for now until the wedding which we hadn't announced yet.

Cam's P.O.V.:

All of us were struck in wonder and awe as we walked to the gates of the palace and there a centaur was waiting for us. "Welcome everyone," he greeted us with a smile. "Thank you were thrilled to be here," one of the teachers told him. "Yes their Majesties informed me of your visit. I am General Glenstorm one of the head generals in Their Majesties Guard of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. My commander General Orieus is waiting for you inside the palace for a tour. Meet him in the waiting area," Glenstorm introduced. "Of course we will thank you general," Mr. Thorn told him as we walked up the steps of the palace to the doors that opened to a waiting area near a corridor leading to somewhere.

"Welcome everyone," Orieus greeted us. We turned to see another centaur that was him. "Are you General Orieus," one of the teachers asked. "Yes. I have received word from my General Glenstorm you would be coming," he explained. "Ah I see," he responded. "Well I would like to start off by saying on behalf of their Majesties the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia they welcome you to their home for this tour," Orieus told us. I nodded along with Eli, Sword, Sol, Becky, Jenn, Liz along with Serena and Kay.

"Now as we begin our tour their Majesties ask for no flash photography and video during the tour. If either of you have questions, you are encouraged to ask," he told us again. I raised my hand. "Yes Cameron," one of the teachers called. "Oh I was stretching," I told him. "Okay," he replied. "Let's get started on the tour with a look into their Majesties portrait gallery," he said trotting taking us to the gallery in one of the coroners. I looked to see the many tapestries and portraits placed into that gallery. I looked to see one of five people sitting on thrones. "Eli come look," I called to him.

Eli's P.O.V.:

I came over to Cameron and looked at the tapestry of the five people. "Excuse me General, what is this tapestry of," I asked Orieus. "That is a tapestry of Their Majesties ancestors the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Their spirit lives within them to this day and even ruling in the grace and wisdom as they did," he said showing everyone the tapestry. "What's that next to them," Kay asked. "These are the gifts given to them by Father Christmas when they first arrived and their descendants hold onto to them this very day," he explained. "Oh," I realized. I followed him as we went towards another portion of the castle.

 _(In the Great Hall)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Your Majesties General Orieus is leading the tour. They were in the portrait gallery now he's showing them a little bit of the chambers," Glenstorm told us. "Good Glenstorm thank you," I told him. "Shall I find the guardians now Lauren," Jayden asked. "Go to the chapel and wait there for them to arrive. Orieus will show them the chapel and you will ask for the names of those with the invites. Lead them to the Mystic Great Hall and we will be there," Lauren told her brother. "Of course Lauren, I'll do it," he told me. "Thanks bro," she smiled. He bowed before her and soon left with Glenstorm. "It's time guys," she told us and we rose from our thrones.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"You know were ready Laur," Logan asked me. "Were ready," I answered kissing his hand as the others followed to the corridor of the Mystic Guardian Hall. We planned to wait a few extra minutes until they come and explore the hall first before we tell them the truth.

 _(Back on the tour)_

Becky's P.O.V.:

I followed behind with the others as Orieus led us to a corridor near the chambers. "As you can see the chambers here are very accommodating to them and have secret passages they can pass through in order to talk with others and lead them to other portions of the castle," he told us as we walked. We were right near the chambers and I can see how wide the hall was for the chambers. "On our left here is the royal chapel," he said as we looked at it. "The chapel has been here for quite some time and their Majesties dedicated a spot for their entourage to pray here often," Orieus explained. I soon raised my hand. "Yes Becky," one of the teachers answered. "What is that piece of slab," I asked seeing it in clear view.

"That is relic of the Stone Table where Aslan was killed," he said to me. "It was the same promise that he kept when he sacrificed himself for Carlos," a voice sounded. We turned to see a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a medieval tunic in red and brown pants with boots approaching us. "Jayden my lord," Orieus said bowing. "No need to bow old friend, I'm not the royals," he said to him. "But you're her brother and that counts," he told him. "True," he replied. "Everyone I like to introduce and present to you Jayden Michael Shiba Ruiz, Queen Lauren the Valiant's lost brother," he introduced.

"How do you do everyone. I'm pleased to meet all of you," he said giving us a bow as we nodded back. "May I ask what you are doing here," Orieus kindly asked. "Their Majesties request the presence of those with the invitations sent to them by me this week," he replied. I stepped forward along with Liz, Jenn, Eli, Cam, and Sword. "That would be us sir," I replied kindly handing him my invitation.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

Ah, there they are. Lauren was right. They're here. "Follow me please," I told them as they followed me through the chambers of the castle over to the end of the hallway where the main palace balcony was to the double doors that were few steps away. I opened them and led to another corridor inside the doors. I took them in as I closed the doors to the hall. I saw Lauren peering from a coroner for a second and she smiled. "Wait in there. I'll let their Majesties know you are here," I told them as they looked around and I went back to Lauren. "Ready," I asked her. "Yes," she said to me.

Eli's P.O.V.:

My friends and I were surprised on why Jayden left so quickly but walked into the room where another pair of doors were and we looked to see symbols of the Mystics on them. Cam just whistled. "Wow, that is one interesting door," Jenn commented. "Yeah. Why would their Majesties want us to meet here," I asked. "I don't know but let's find out," Sword told us and we agreed.

 _(In the corridor)_

Katherina's P.O.V.:

" _Master I am in the corridor now. The Rangers are nowhere to be seen,"_ I told him through magic. "Well search harder we need to find the location of the gems before they do and we can capture the Valiant Queen's brother," he told me. _"Yes I understand but,"_ I was saying until I saw the figures of the Rangers looking at the door at the end of the hallway. _"I found them. They're near the door,"_ I told him. "Good. Follow them, report to me when you are done. I'll get a monster ready for battle when you are back," he told me. _"As you wish,"_ I told him ending the magic communication. "Now, where to find those gems," I sneered watching as they went into the hall.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Jenn's P.O.V.:

After Eli opened the brown doors with the symbols of the Mystics on them we stepped through to a large room with a carpet laid across the tile floor of the room. Sunlight came in through the glass windows creating a rainbow of color with the symbol of the Mystic crest imprinted on the glass. Flags of Los Angeles and Narnia hung on the walls creating a curtain of some sort. Steps were near the end of the carpet and I counted two which we walked towards and saw seven thrones placed on those steps next to each other. Each one was in a different color.

One was pink with the butterfly symbol, next to it was a Frozen like throne with snowflakes, a blue one with my symbol of the mermaid tail, a red and gold throne with the phoenix symbol and more regal than all the other thrones. To the right of the throne in the center was a throne shaped like a tree root with the symbol of the minotaur placed on the back near the head. A gold and black throne was next to it with the symbol of the Guarda placed on the back and finally a golden throne was at the end colored in white crème cushions and the sun symbol on the back. I was stunned and so were the others. "Wow," they breathed as I just stared in awe.

"This is incredible," Sol realized. "Yeah. But what is this place," Eli wondered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"This is the great Hall of the Mystic Guardians. Welcome Power Rangers Mystic Descendants we've been expecting you," I said as the six of us came into the hall where they stood. "Your Majesties," they said deeply bowing and curtsying to us. "Rise you are among friends now," Logan said as they stood up. "Thank you King Logan," the one wearing green replied. "Why have you asked us to meet here my queen," the one in blue asked. "It's because for a reason Jennifer, daughter of Madison and Nick Russel," I told her. "How do you her name," the one wearing white asked.

"Because Becky, Aslan foretold this to us," Kendall said kindly. "The king of Narnia told you about this and us," one in yellow asked. "Yes Solomon he did," I told him. "How," the green one asked. "It was foretold to us around the birthday festivities of King Logan when the book of prophecies glowed in multiple colors. The colors were very faint from the moment our servants realized," James explained. "Yet over time, the colors glowed brighter and the mystic symbol on the page of your prophecy came out of the book and placed it self on the main window," Carlos said referring to the stained glass symbol.

Sword's P.O.V.:

"What does it have to do with us your majesties," I asked. "It has been long Sworderon that the mystic guardians would one day appear and defeat the darkness along with the curse," Lauren told us. "Each of you are capable of more than you know with your magic," Logan said. "How does this go about us? Our magic is from," Jenn was saying. "Your parents yes but they have a little bit of Narnia blood within them," Carlos explained. "Narnia blood," we asked.

James's P.O.V.:

"Yes. Long ago when Narnia first created Aslan appointed magical beings he created much like you with human appearances to be the first mystic guardians and control the elements that you have," I said starting the tale of the guardians. "It wasn't until the White Witch came they lived in harmony with their fellow citizens. When the White Witch began her reign, she declared and banned the mystic guardians from coming into the land. She only appointed her own to cause the eternal winter to last a while," Carlos added on after me. "As soon as the Pevensie family, our ancestors came into power, they brought the guardians back their descendants of the ones who lived through Narnia's creation and part of her reign," Kendall said.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"When the Telmarines came into power after our ancestors left, Miraz excommunicated the guardians because he believed they were fables. Only Dr. Cornelius, professor to my ancestor King Caspian knew of the guardians and he told the tales to him of how they came to the kings and queens of defense to other realms including their own," I added.

"As soon as Caspian became king he declared the descendants of the mystic guardians who descended from the Golden Age to take their places at court, the people were overjoyed. Then a few years later on the day of the great battle between light and dark magic did they fight bravely and valiantly just as we would have done. Now the time has come for you to take your place as guardians," Jayden said to them with a smile.

Cam's P.O.V.:

"How does this affect us your majesty shouldn't our parents receive the guardianship," I asked. "No Cameron, our prophecy was not fulfilled at the time of your parent's arrival. Since then, it has been passed to you," King Kendall told us. I looked at my throne on the pedestal to see it glowing in the sunlight under the beaming colors of the mystic crest. "How do we access the powers," Jenn asked. "The gems of the Mystic Guardians will help you unlock the power and break the Master's curse," Lauren said.

"How do we find the gems," Eli asked. "They are hidden around Briarwood and the surrounding towns along with the sword and shield of the magical realm said combined with the gems posses great power to defeat the darkness," Logan told them. "But beware finding the gems come with a price one of you even if it means getting captured," Lauren warned. "Wait, what about our sister Katherine," Jenn asked looking at them. "Your sister has been with you this whole time as someone else. When you find the gems and place them in the hilt of the sword it will break the curse on your sister," James told us.

"Your Majesties with great respect I am ready to accept the challenge and fulfill the guardian prophecy," Eli said coming forward bowing before the royals. "As am I," Jenn said giving a deep curtsy. "I'm giving it my all to you," I said coming forward with Sworderon, Solomon, and Becky as we bowed to them. "Very well. Be prepared for any test coming your way to find the gems and they will easily will find you. Best of luck Mystic Rangers and you are welcome to the palace anytime for help," Lauren told us. "Thank you Your Majesties," I smiled and bowed to them as they smiled back at us. We were soon escorted out by two centaurs as we joined our class in the Great Hall.

"Hey there you are," Kay smiled as we came over. "Where were you guys," Mr. Thorn asked. "Their Majesties had royal business to ask us," I said honestly. Everyone was puzzled but we soon enjoyed the tour as it ended in the Great Hall. Trumpets bellowed and their Majesties appeared sitting on the five thrones. We all bowed to them as they smiled back at us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"They are capable Aslan. They are the ones to fulfill this," I mumbled as they left. "Lauren, are we ready," Jayden asked. "Born ready," I smiled and so did the others as we looked at the five walking out hand in hand.

 _(In the Abyss)_

Master's P.O.V.:

"Katherina, you better have good news," I thundered as she approached my throne still dressed in her formal attire. "I heard the gems are somewhere around Briarwood and other towns Master. We have a chance," she said. "Yes I know but what about the queen's brother? Did you force him to remove the seal," I asked. "No I did not," I told him. "WHAT," I yelled. "I couldn't go in during the meeting. We have to find another way," she told me. "Yes. Hold off on going to battle today let everyone process the information. Mark my words soon the dawn of dark magic will begin," I roared and my underlings cheered with delight as they bowed to me.

Katherina's P.O.V.:

"Master I am at your service," Denray bowed as I rolled my eyes and Inferious hearing of the plans came over as well. "Get to work all of you," the master thundered. "Oh," we realized and went back to our chambers. I looked in my dress and saw the photo of my family and I still in the dress. The black diamond still glowed on me as I touched the picture. Soon a beam of light glowed from the picture and caused me to kneel in pain and I had a sudden vision.

 _Katherina vision sequence_

 _I was standing off to the side to see myself fighting with the rangers blocking off every attack I could master. "I know you're in there Catherine," the red one spoke to me. "My name is Katherina you red," I snarled as I doged his hit. "Sister, we love you we want to see you," blue spoke. "I am not your sister," my figure said hitting her. "Then in the name of the Mystic Guardians the curse must be broken," the white one cried out as the sword of the mystic guardians hit my gem._

Katherina's P.O.V.:

"NOOO," I screamed after I had the vison and laid in the middle of my chamber breathing. Soon I found myself getting up. "What happened," I asked. I looked at the cracks in the cave that formed my mirror and saw the gem still glowing and giving me the dark magic. "Those Rangers won't know what's coming," I smirked. Time to show them how to really use magic.

 **Now talk about a chapter huh? Yes the prophecy has been told to the mystics, Katherina and the dark side are ready to start looking and the quest has begun! Now I am writing a few chapter with some villains before we reach the beginning of the quest for the gems. Again please bear with me and thanks for staying on guys!**


	24. quick heads up

Hi everyone! Lucy here. I apologize for not updating over the last few days because I have been having some laptop issues and got a new one installed today. Know I will be getting more chapters up soon and I am working on Mystic Descendants. Please keep eyes open everybody and I will get more updated soon.

From,

Lucy the Valiant 89


End file.
